Harry Potter el sabio de los seis caminos (Remasterizado)
by Kaminarinokami778
Summary: A causa del Avada kedavra que le lanzaron cuando era niño ,Harry potter adquirio los ojos de la vida y la muerte: El Rinnegan. Viajando por todo el mundo Harry aseptala invitacion a Hogwarts obligado por lo que habra que ver q misterios habra y para eso solo tendran que averiguarlo leyendo este fic. lo se es mal summary pero espero disfruten el fic como hasta ahora HarryFleurharem.
1. Chapter 1

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Como dije al final del capitulo este fic lo tome con autorización de su autor original Toaneo07-Ver2-0 me autorizo a modificarlo como quisiera.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia, no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

La magia es muy complicada y rara en un cierto sentido. Harry Potter fue seleccionado por el destino para cambiar literalmente el mundo y su aventura comenzó en aquella noche de Halloween donde se enfrentó a la muerte. Pero fue más que eso, el literalmente vio la muerte, sus ojos que una vez fueron verde habían sido atacados por un hechizo de la muerte conocido como Avada kedavra y si bien Harry debió de morir, no fue en este caso, sus ojos solo habían visto la muerte.

Sus ojos vieron la realidad de la vida y la muerte, sus ojos fueron llamados: Rinnegan. Aunque no aparecieron años después, fue durante su octavo cumpleaños que hicieron acto de aparición los ojos de la muerte o conocido por igual como los ojos del Samsara o Mentepsicosis. Era un día normal donde él estaba cocinando el almuerzo de sus tíos que a la vez tenía que soportar las quejas y ofensas de sus familiares. Ese día había comenzado a experimentar una sensación de malestar en sus ojos y hasta se lo había dicho a su tía pero ella le había gritado cosa que le hizo sentirse muy triste pero no le reprocho. Cuando estaba sirviendo el desayuno de su primo, Dursley, tropezó por culpa de este causando que cayera al suelo y se lastimara la mano pero a la vez dejando caer el desayuno de su primo cosa que hizo que su tío vernom se enojara muchísimo y cuando disponía castigar físicamente a Harry cosa que le asusto a mas no poder porque su tío Siempre le golpeaba muy fuerte, sus ojos comenzaron a arder y lágrimas salían de esta como a la vez una poderosa fuerza se centraba en su pecho y cuando su tío iba a golpearle, simplemente sucedió.

El simplemente exploto.

Dando un grito de espanto tanto por el repentino dolor y el miedo, los ojos de Harry estallaron en una pequeña luz como a la vez raramente una pequeña pero poderosa onda expansiva envió a sus familiares literalmente trapazando las paredes de Privet drive. Los ojos de Harry cambiaron después de ello, ya no eran los profundos ojos de color verde esmeralda, no, ahora eran diferente…no eran, ni humanos o mágicos. Eran el Rinnegan, unos ojos de color morado completo ya que no solo abarcaba en la iris sino todo el ojo, con unos seis anillos alrededor de un centro que conformaba un pequeño punto negro ,sus ojos ya no eran expresivos sino vacío y frio aunque la personalidad de Harry no haya cambiado.

Sus tíos y primo habían sido llevado al hospital, según escucho a escondida por los enfermeros, habían sido chocados por una fuerza que tenía como el peso de seis toneladas ya que en serio habían trapazado concreto solido pero aún seguía vivos. Harry decidió que era mejor irse ya que había visto cómo eran sus ojos y temía que sus tíos quisieren hacerle daño cuando regresaran. Tomando sus pequeñas cosas y víveres restante Harry se lanzó a un viaje que le cambiara la vida para siempre.

Lo primordial que hizo fue buscar unos lentes pero cuando miro su reflejo en ellos se dio cuenta que sus ojos habían vuelto a la normalidad. Así que comenzó a caminar por el bosque alrededor de Inglaterra aprovechando la soledad del bosque y lejos de ojos curiosos empezó a concentrarse intentando que sus ojos volviera a ser de color morado completamente únicamente con un punto en el centro de color negro al igual que seis anillos rodeándolo, se sintió contento cuando lo consiguió, paso más de una hora practicando para poder activar y desactivar el cambio a voluntad. El decidió llamarlo Rinnegan ¿Por qué? Algo en su cabeza le decía que el nombre le quedaba porque él no podía llamarlos ojos normales, sentía poder en ello, veía diferente y podía percibir todo diferente, los colores, los contornos, las distancias y a las personas. En ellas veía un especie de flama en su pecho, en Inglaterra la gran mayoría eran como el tamaño de un puño pero mirando a unas personas extrañas, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por esa extraña flama.

El decidió llamarlo magia.

Harry siempre sintió que era alguien especial, de que algo lo hacía diferente a su familia que por ello lo odiaban y a los tales sucesos pensó que aquello era verdad. Si bien al principio estuvo reacio a sus tales poderes, Harry era aún un niño y muy curioso además ahora que no tenía supervisión familiar, podía dar rienda a aquellos deseos que siempre fueron reprimidos. Fue de una manera libre. Y no perdió tiempo usar su libertad.

Comenzó a experimentar en sus habilidades y al poco tiempo en su mente como si estuviera grabado a fuego vivo le llegaron pensamientos de que el dominaba seis caminos, no sabía que era pero cuando un día en un momento de concentración hizo moler varios árboles por un especie de fuerza invisible que descubrió meses después que era…gravedad, pensó que el poseía seis poderes, seis caminos, los Rikudō. El llamo ese poder de gravedad como **Tendō** o camino **Deva** , según había leído una vez en una biblioteca pública, el camino **Deva** en el budismo es considerado el reino de los dioses porque los humanos son casi poderosos a las deidades. Harry decidió llamar a su poder así porque dominar la gravedad es impresionante ya que lo convertía casi en un dios…aunque en realidad no la controlaba ,podía atraer o repeler cualquier objeto en un intervalo de cincos segundos llamado con el nombre de Basho tenin además que logro crear dos poderosos ataques , **Shinra tensei** que era una explosión de gravedad que repele lo que fuera y **Chibaku tensei** que en medio de un accidente soltó una esfera condesada de energía gravitacional que atraía lo que fuera hasta aplastarlo rudamente.

Dos meses después de su noveno cumpleaños, obtuvo su segundo camino o poder, **Chikushōdō** o el camino animal que significa en el budismo a la ignorancia, al seguimiento de los instinto y la servidumbre de la raza humana ¿Qué significa eso y porque Harry tomo ese nombre? Pues en realidad se debía que Harry había podido invocar animales, chocando sus manos en cualquier superficie, él podía hacer aparecer de la nada cualquier animal que el mismo controla, Harry no entendía pero el controlaba a sus invocaciones ,algunas veces eran un perro de tres cabezas ,un toro de diez metro ,una ave con tres patas ,etc.

A los diez años fue capaz de otro camino o poder ,este fue el **Ningendō** o el camino humano, en el budismo se basa en las emociones humanas como la pasión ,el orgullo ,etc. según el budismo ,este camino se alcanza la iluminación sin uso de la agresión física ,alcanzar el estado del nirvana con solo la mente. Harry decidió llamarlo así porque esa habilidad era que podía arrancar el alma de quien sea con solo poner una mano en su cabeza y ver su vida ,al juzgarlos podía tomar la decisión de dejarles su alma o si se daba el caso de no ,la persona muere. Esta técnica también serbia como medio de recolección de conocimiento porque él podía ver hasta el alma del sujeto y Harry uso esa habilidad muy bien, en algunos casos tuvo que arrancar el alma a algunas personas por la horrenda que eran pero la mayoría de las veces las dejaba intacta.

Harry supuso que el otro camino lo obtendría a los onces años así que no se molestó en intentar crear técnicas raras, sino comenzó a manipular las fuerzas de la naturalezas, es decir, los cincos elementos pero fue en un grado pobre, podía expulsar una llamarada de fuego desde su boca, crear una marea en el aire hecho de agua usando la humedad, podía escupir una gran cantidad de barro y formas de tierra, crear tornados usando sus manos y finalmente hacer caer del cielo un gran relámpago. Harry usaba a sus invocaciones para recorrer el mundo, había estado en Japan, india, estados unidos, México y hasta en Australia aunque tuvo uno que otros problemas ya que muchos magos se asustaban al ver a un Dragón de cuatros alas y cola de cuervo y fue peor cuando Harry en un momento de problema había invocado a un panda de piedra, los oficiales mágicos de chinas le estuvieron persiguiendo durante dos días dique hacerle brujería a una especie en peligro de extinción.

En serio que había vivido muchísimo.

Así paso su año viajando en algunas partes del mundo recolectando experiencia, aventuras y objetos mágicos raros, todo iba bien hasta que le llego esa carta. Era un día cuando volaba en la zona de Europa encima de su invocación personal, el Dragón cuervo de dos alas, cuando entre las nubes una lechuza se dirigía hacia a él, Harry había obtenido un especie de empatía por los animales, gracias a su Chikushōdō y sentía que la lechuza se cagaria del miedo al ver a un animal que supuestamente no existe. Harry ahora con el cabello largo que le llegaba hasta la espalda, le hizo un gesto a la lechuza que al ver al joven aleteo directamente hacia a él y le entrego una carta para después desaparecer tal rápido como desapareció.

Harry se quitó brevemente sus lentes de esquís verdes para ver el contenido de la carta, según la sabia, no tenía a nadie que se interesara en él, él no tenía ningún amigo aun cuando había estado viajando por todo el mundo. Abrió la carta e ignorando como las nubes hacían danzar al viento su capa negra, Harry leyó el contenido de la carta y cuando lo hizo recordó que en uno de los magos que en él había usado su Ningendō tenía información sobre un colegio que engendro a un temible mago oscuro. Recordó que fue conocido como Lord Voldemort.

Hizo una mueca, recordó que uno de aquellos sujetos que le había extraído el alma, Voldemort fue un mago oscuro racista que deseaba eliminar a aquellos mágicos nacidos de las personas normales como también tomar control del mundo mágico (Cosa imposible, el mundo mágico en si consiste por igual todo el mundo, Voldermot podría dominar Inglaterra pero ¿Los demás países?, estúpido) cosa que a Harry le daba asco y peor que ese sujeto estaba tan relacionado con él. Si, Harry sabia sobre el Horrocrux, no por nada el PODIA arrancar el alma a las personas ¿creían que sería tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de ese parasito en su alma? Cuando obtuvo el Ningendō fue lo primero que hizo, además obviamente si él estaba relacionado con cualquier mundo mágico de cualquier país, el sabría que era el Niño que vivió.

Harry bufo, en realidad no se sentía a gusto con tanta atención ¿y si supieran de su Rinnegan? Harry es lo suficiente sabio para saber que la raza humana siempre teme a lo desconocido y diferente, no por nada la masacre de brujas de Salem es prueba de ello y termino con que la comunidad mágica estuviera recluida a cualquier modo de aceptación con los demás humanos. Ese era el mismo caso, no importa si son magos o no, son humanos y los humanos temen a lo desconocido, ellos no le aceptarían con su Rinnegan, hasta podrían llamarle demonio, repudiarle o la estupidez más grande, llamarle el próximo mago oscuro.

Harry hizo una mueca y creando desde la punta de su dedo una pequeñísima flama, marco su respuesta en la carta, ya había tomado su decisión, él quería libertad, él la tendría y nadie se la quitaría. Sabía que marcando su respuesta en la carta, esta será enviada a quien sea que la haya enviado. Con un gran "NO" en ella, Harry tiro la carta al aire y mando a su invocación ir a Brasil, deseaba pasar tiempo en la playa el día de su cumpleaños.

Por mientras la carta desapareció a dirección de la oficina del directo de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore. Harry no sabía que sucedería en su vida pero con tener los ojos de la vida y la muerte sabía que tenía un largo camino por delante. Muchas aventuras, decepciones tendrá pero de una cosa estaba seguro, el haría su camino como él deseaba. Porque él deseaba la libertad, él sería sin saber el nuevo pionero de un nuevo mundo tanto mágico como Muggles, él sería el revolucionario, él sería el salvador, el seria **Rikudō sennin** : el sabio de los seis caminos.

Continuara….

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Será un Harry x Fleur ya que siempre me encanto esta pareja. Den su opinión y quizás sea harem eso dependerá de ustedes.**

 **La idea principal de este fic así como los primeros capítulos en su mayoría fueron de Toaneo07-Ver2-0 el abandono el fic y me autorizo a modificarlo y a usar su idea por el momento solo le he hecho ligeros cambios ya q parte de la historia original no me gusto.**

 **A diferencia del original fic aquí el Rinnegan podrá activarlo y desactivarlo a voluntad**

 **Harry si ira a Hogwarts en su tercer año principalmente para rescatar a sirius.(talvez)**

 **Quiero su opinión le gustaría que Harry fuera a Hogwarts que siguiera viajando por el mundo o a Academia Mágica Beauxbatons junto a fleur en ese caso iria en su cuarto año a Hogwarts para el torneo de los tres magos.**

 **Bien espero su opinión a ver si continuar este proyecto asi que me despido hasta la próxima.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola bienvenidos por fin aquí les traigo el capítulo 2 de este fic. Aviso que a partir de hoy tardare un poco en subir cada capítulo intentare subir uno por semana ya que empiezo a escribirlos yo ya que hasta ahora tome los capítulos del fic original y los modifique ya que pedí autorización al autor y me lo permitió. Sin más que decir disfruten el capítulo y espero sus comentarios para que me incentiven a seguir escribiendo esta serie**

*Chapter 2*: Chapter 2

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Posibilidad de un Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

El nacimiento del dios del agua.

-¡Padre! ¡Padre! ¡Es un milagro, venga, venga conmigo y podrá verlo!-Dijo un joven obispo al padre de una iglesia conocida en un pueblo al oeste de Atenas. El cura levanto la mirada al joven obispo y solo suspiro pensando que era alguna cosa de importancia ,se disponía a seguir leyendo algunos manuscrito dejados atrás por unos curas en el siglo 16 pero una fuerte ventisca de viento salió por la ventana de su cuarto de estudio y removió todos los manuscritos rápidamente de su mesa. Con una mirada en blanco se levantó y le hizo seña al joven obispo.

-Si eso no es una señal, entonces no sé qué es una….-confeso con una sonrisa cansada el hombre y siguió al menor por la edificación hasta ser llevado hacia una gran multitud en la zona sur del pueblo donde había una gran pared de un kilómetro de ancho, restos de un pequeño palacio antiguo supuso y que seguía intacto a través del tiempo. Noto que todos sus compañeros en la iglesia estaban presentes al igual que todos los habitantes de aquel pueblo. Él se movió junto al joven obispo a través de la multitud para ver qué era lo que estaban viendo. No era la primera vez que una imagen de una virgen o un santo apareciera. Cuando salió por fin de la multitud, espero ver lo típico pero…no espero lo que había frente suyo…

La imagen se movía. Simplemente se movía pero con lentitud, pero por dios, que se movía. El padre abrió la boca ante ello. Era una imagen profecía como se les llama cuando hay apariciones de imágenes de alguna figura religiosa antigua. En la imagen que estaba en esa pared, era un joven, de unos veintes supuso, de cabello negros desordenados, frescos y azabaches. De una piel normal pero con una cicatriz en su mejilla derecha, tenía una vestimenta de un viajero: capucha negra con pantalones azules desgatados. Aunque tenía unos objetos extraños en su cintura, como también dos armas, una katana y un bastón con un círculo de oro en la punta además con varios aros dentro del círculo. Pero también le llamo la atención tres cosas, aparte de que la imagen se movía.

Lo primero era obviamente esos ojos anillados extraños de color morado y extrañamente no le daba sensación de peligro, no le hacía pensar que era un demonio o algo así, no, les parecía ver unos ojos serios que veía hasta su mismísima alma. Lo segundo era una cicatriz en su frente con la forma de un rayo. Pero lo que más le sorprendió era su sonrisa. Una simple sonrisa. Lo demás estaba en segunda categoría ante lo que veía en esa sonrisa. A diferencia el de la mona lisa, esta sonrisa era toda una ventana de emociones, que no ocultaba nada, que mostraba todas las intenciones detrás de esa sonrisa. Una sonrisa que dictaba amabilidad, afecto y cuidado, una sonrisa que en todas las imágenes y pinturas en todo el mundo solo se le ha dado a una única persona. Al hijo de dios. Una sonrisa que solo puede poseer un nuevo salvador de la humanidad.

-….una nueva era ha iniciado….-Murmuro para sí mismo el cura separando su mirada de aquella imagen que por fin se detuvo en sus movimientos, sequia ahí, en todo su esplendor pero ya no se movía. Todos sabían que era una señal y a diferencia de muchas partes de todo el globo, decidieron mantenerse callado, el exponer palabras así causaría problemas pero también son esos problemas que el mundo necesitaban un nuevo salvador. El cura lo sabía, lo sentía, lo vio, lo percibió; una nueva era vendría. Una señal se ha mostrado y solo ellos debían de ser paciente hasta que se muestre la verdad.

La aparición del nuevo profeta.

-…..ella…es…linda….-Murmuro con un gran sonrojo Harry Potter mirando en su silla, en la heladería y en Francia, a una joven que se notaba que era de su misma edad en varias mesas apartada a la de él. Una joven que juraría sería considerada un Ángel por su apariencia, de una piel fina, de un cabello rubio igual al sol y aunque no podía ver desde donde se encontraba, apostaba por sus ojos morados que aquella chica tenía unos ojos hermosísimo. Si no fuera que era algo tímido ya estaría babeando por aquella chica, a dura penas solo podía mostrar enrojecimiento en sus mejillas, no como todos los hombres en ese lugar que estaba babeando sin importarle que pierdan sus propios auto-respeto. Y peor con quienes habían llegado con una acompañante.

Por mientras en otro lado, Harry Potter era llamado el nuevo mesías, él simplemente tenía sus propios asuntos, como tal: chicas. Esto puede parecer desalentador pero ya que.

El ahora de once años Harry Potter había hecho muchas cosas interesantes durante el último año, desde que se había negado entrar a aquella escuela llamada Hogwarts había estado moviéndose por todo el mundo siendo parte de cosas fuera de lo común. Como tal estuvo varios meses en Brasil ,pasándola en las playas tanto Muggles y mágicas ,conociendo a muchas personas aunque claro dándoles una identidad falsa haciéndose llamar "James Evans" y teniendo algunos que otros contactos en algunos que otras ciudades tantos mágicas como Muggles pero vamos ¿Quién confiarían seriamente en un niño? Pues eso era gracias a su nuevo poder ganado en un mes después de su cumpleaños. No había obtenido su cuarto camino del Rinnegan pero si obtuvo una nueva habilidad de sus ojos de mentepsicosis y el mismo nombre era la clave. Gano la capacidad de emular las cosas a simple vista.

No era lo mismo el copiar algo, sino que al ver a alguien hacer algo podía ser capaz de hacerlo por sí mismo como si lo hubiera sabido todo el tiempo, como por ejemplo: si viera alguien hacer el hechizo Patronus, Harry sería capaz de hacerlo la mitad de dificultad que usualmente tiene porque su magia y su mente siente que ya lo había hecho, la compresión del manejo de algunos hechizos es mucho más fácil pero eso no significa que le hacía un prodigio. Como tal eso tenía que ver que en un momento se había topado con un hombre que afirmo ser un Metamofargo parcial, era capaz de cambiar su apariencia pero no de sexo además que su transformación no duraba mucho tiempo. Si bien no puede replicar eso, si pudo hacerse una idea de la base de ese poder mágico y fue capaz de replicar su propio hechizo y era crear una capa exterior que les hacía tomar la apariencia de cualquier persona y hasta inventar algunas. La desventaja fue que quienes son consciente de la irradiación de la magia en su cuerpo podía saber que algo estaba fuera de lo normal con él, además con un golpe medianamente fuerte podía disipar su cubierta y por si fuera poco hacer una simple transformación toma muchísimo tiempo concentrando su magia y la imagen que quería tomar. La llamo Henge.

Con esa técnica era capaz de hacerse pasar por personas ya mayores y así logro conseguir hablar con muchas personas mayores. Así descubrió que en el mundo mágico de Brasil eran orgullosos de poseer todo el conocimiento del arte elemental de la hidrokinesis, es decir, manejo del agua y todos sus fundamentos. Interesado en manejar a fondo un elemento logro conseguir manuscritos del arte de los hechizos elementales como el agua. Después de ello fue a estados unidos, desgraciadamente se topó con algunos criminales con los que aprovecho para entrenar su Ningendō castigándolos por sus crímenes y fue una experiencia desagradable, por lo que para buscar un poco de paz decidió ir al lugar más calmado del aquel país; Hawái donde se calmó en sus playas y su clima. Después pasó por el mundo mágico de estados unidos vendiendo de algunas cosas que había obtenido al pasar de los años y logro conseguir un buen dineral que le ayudaría a sobrevivir por su cuenta por unos meses más. Que si bien era un joven libre necesitaba dinero conque vivir, por ello gracias a manipulación mínima de magia elemental de tierra es capaz de encontrar piedras preciosas en lugares especiales de algunos países y en algunos casos, objetos mágicos que cuenta muchísimo en el mercado. Así con unos viajes y otros, ayudando a algunas personas con tareas no muy importante, termino finalmente en Francia y supo noticias un poco inquietantes.

Como tal lo de Hogwarts sobre que una nacida de Muggles de primer año había sido herida por un troll y que desgraciadamente tuvo que dejar la escuela por uno meses para la recuperación ,la noticia no se centraba en lo que le sucedió en la niña sino sobre el hecho que el director Dumbledore permitió a aquella bestia entrar a la escuela y exponer en peligro a los estudiantes pero el hombre que le había prestado ese periódico con esa noticia le comento que en realidad entre líneas las quejas se derivaban sobre la seguridad de los hijos de los sangre puras ,algo que a Harry pensó que era un asco pero también entendible porque según el mismo hombre hablo que el lugar donde dormían los estudiantes de Slytherin , la fraternidad o algo así en donde estaban las mayorías de los hijos de sangrepuras debían de tomar el camino por el lugar en donde estaba el Troll, de una manera le daba repulsión el hecho que los aficionados a las sangres le dan importancia a sus hijos y una vez más a la estúpida creencia de la sangre mágica que según supo hace tiempo era importante en el reino unido pero también parecía una decisión estúpida de enviar así a los estudiantes. Harry asintió para sí mismo. Fue una buena decisión no entrar a esa escuela. Y lo supo después sobre el desmadre que hubo con uno de los profesores de la escuela que había intentado tomar un objeto del director y según la noticia tal profesor era un agente oculto de Voldermot. Definitivamente fue buena idea no estar en esa escuela.

Ahora él estaba ahí, en el mundo mágico francés tomando un helado tratando de parecer lo suficiente estable y con auto respeto en no ponerse a babear al ver a aquella chica. Harry miro a los hombres del lugar ,casi todos tenían una mirada estúpida que gritaba perdedores al máximo ,algo que Harry le daba pena pero se encogió de hombros, porque malos para ellos ,algunos de los presentes habían tenido la idea de traer a sus novias ,esposas o compañeras para una cita y por la mirada de furia asesina que tenían en todos sus ojos ,podía apostar que cuando la muchacha se fuera ,todos sentirán el dicho "no hay infierno como una mujer cabreada" y Harry le dio una oración para los pobres desgraciados. Así que decidido a mantener su dignidad estable, volvió a comer de su helado y pensar en cual lugar iría a continuación.

Fleur Delacour podía decir que estaba mortificada. Ella había tenido el deseo simple de dar un paseo en sus vacaciones y tomar un poco de helado de vainilla pero lastimosamente su encanto Veela había entrado en acción y ahora tenía sobre sus hombros las miradas lascivas de todos los hombres de la habitación. Por ello el deseo de salir a dar un paseo para ella era mucho era debido que siempre se la pasaba en su casa, no podía salir por los barrios alrededor de su vivienda debido a que era el mismo problema. Ella deseaba por un momento que tuviera un momento de tranquilidad y que no sea un simple objeto de deseo para los hombres y las envidias de las mujeres. Ella suspiro profundamente y movió sus ojos por el establecimiento hasta que algo le llamo la atención. Era un joven de su misma edad de cabello negro azabache, con una túnica negra con capucha, de un pantalón marrón desgatado, botas Muggles supuso, una camisa azul oscuro y un cinturón lleno de objetos como una pequeña bolsa de dinero, un tubo de vidrio lleno de líquido, un pequeño estuche entre otras cosas pero lo que le llamo la atención fue una cosa cosas. El hecho de que no la estaba mirando en su dirección ni babeando por ella como la mayoría de los hombres en esa heladería lo que le llamo mucho la atención. Ella sabía bien que ese joven no le miraba debido al ángulo de su cuello y hombro además del señalamiento de la cabeza del joven, se notaba que estaba concentrado en su helado.

-….él se está resistiendo a mis encantos…eso es…tan interesante…-Pensó Fleur con una pequeña sonrisa, no era por ser vanidosa pero sabía bien que era hermosa y con su encanto Veela era muchísimo más ya que llamaba la atención de cualquier hombre sin dudar. Que alguien no la vea es señal de que se estaba resistiendo y por cualquier razón, quien haga eso lo convertía en un perfecto pretendiente, ser una Veela le aseguraba tener todos los hombres que quisieran pero es por ello que lo de su especie o más en su caso la que tiene ascendencia Veela busca al compañero perfecto. Aquel que es capaz de verla por sí misma y no por un encanto mágico. Fleur ladeo un poco la cabeza mirando al joven que tembló un poco al parecer por comer su helado más rápido de lo normal-…Parece fuera de lo común pero es llamativo….no siento mala vibra con el…quizás sea un buen chico, además ¿Qué podría salir mal si me reúno con él?

Oh, la frase prohibida.

Harry por otro lado pensaba en sus avances de la magia elemental del agua, ahora era capaz de usar la humedad del aire para crear grandes cantidades exponenciales de agua, como también era capaz de manejar grandes cantidades de agua de alguna fuente cercana y tenía la teoría que sería capaz de extraer el agua de las plantas y árboles para su posterior uso. También pensaba en los elementos, en varios pergaminos de la mitología taoísta entre otras siempre se había señalado a los elementos fuegos, agua, tierra y viento como los más principales. También había otra cultura que hablaba que eran cincos elementos conformados por el fuego, tierra, agua, metal y madera debido a que esos eran los materiales que usualmente los humanos han usado desde tiempos antiguos. Por otro lado en américa esta la creencia de que los elementos son los mismo a los principales solo que la inclusión a la quinta esencia, el rayo. La creencia no probada de que el rayo es un elemento era debido a los Muggles, en sí, los Muggles usaban la electricidad para sobrevivir pero la electricidad es una forma de energía usable descendiente de los rayos, no por nada la electricidad nació gracias a que un sujeto experimento con un rayo usando una cometa y de esta nació la teoría de la electricidad. El elemento rayo es una forma de energía pura ya que el ser humano en una minúscula parte lo posee en su interior ,como tal ,eso tiene relación con el cerebro del cuerpo humano ya que necesitan pequeñas descargas para que algunos receptores del cuerpo funcionen es decir que el cuerpo pueda moverse y actuar.

Pero eso no era el asunto, el manejo de los elementos era un nivel muy avanzando según para los magos ya que debía de tener una afinidad elemental ha dicho elemento para que puedas usarlo y en algunos casos los magos no poseen afinidades elementales. Cada humano, no importa si es normal o mágico, desarrolla una personalidad que puede parecer simbólicamente a un elemento, si alguien es gruñón y terco es de afinidad de elemento tierra, si alguien es grosero y directo es de elemento rayo, si alguien es abrasivo y afectuoso es de elemento fuego, si alguien es tranquilo y paciente es de elemento agua y si alguien es evasivo y solidario es de elemento aire. En los magos son sus personalidades que rigen el posible dominio de un elemento pero en los tiempos actuales los magos ya no son como los eran antes, solo los mundos mágicos de Japón, china, Brasil, Colombia, España, Groenlandia y México son los únicos poseedores de magia elemental y son pocos los mismos países que poseen magos que emplean ese tipo de magia. Aunque no tenía nada que ver, la falta de conocimiento de esa arte ocasiona ignorancia a los magos de sus cada países, al no conocer su afinidad o no la, la magia del sujeto al pasar el tiempo madura y eventualmente seria muchísimo más difícil hacer conjuros elementales. En poca palabras, la razón de que esta arte es difícil es que como en los países mágicos mayores ya no tienen conocimiento público de esa arte, muchos no la emplean, la cuestión es que para que un mago pueda usar magia elemental al su máximo poder es que deben de hacerlo a temprana edad para que su afinidad elemental le ayude a mejorar y estar en contacto con su elemento, que una persona mayor lo intente tomaría décadas para lograrlo.

La cuestión con Harry es que el posee las cincos afinidades, algo imposible de creer dirían muchos. Sino que había leyendas que personas durante la época del shogun, en china y Japón, habían desarrollado dos o más afinidades elementales y lograron explotar su talento oculto en crear nuevos hechizos elementales al combinar dos elementos para crear uno mucho más poderoso y fuera de lo normal. Porque existieron magos que se volvieron famosos en el mundo mágico oriental al haber creado magia elemental desconocida, en especial unos magos que crearon los elementos que se creen imposibles de conseguir, los elementos madera y metal. Algo que Harry cree que es cierto por la creencia de los cincos elementos al incluir a los últimos dos. Pero eso traía probabilidades a Harry, ya que con cincos afinidades elementales podía capaz de replicar aquellos dos elementos mágicos y por si fuera poco habría la posibilidad de crear algunos nuevos, la probabilidades eran inmensas. Por ello su entrenamiento en la arte de magia elemental era algo muy importante, si continuaba así se volvería más fuerte aunque no sabía que iba a hacer con su poder. Pero a él siempre la ha gustado aprender y experimentar. No por nada ahora tenía la libertad de hacer lo que quisiera.

-¿Disculpe?-Una voz melodiosa saco a Harry de sus pensamientos y alzo la mirada para ver los ojos azules más hermosos que había visto en toda su vida y se mordió la lengua para evitar comenzar a babear como un zopenco. Dejando para después sus pensamientos de sus estudios se centró en el hecho que la joven que había cautivado a casi todos los hombres de la heladería estaba frente suyo dándole una sonrisa coqueta aunque sus ojos solo mostraba una fina calma que hechizo un poco al pelinegro pero centro su ojos para mantener la compostura. Menos mal que sabía hablar francés, no por nada los recuerdos de algunas personas le ayudaron mucho.

-eh hola ¿Cómo te encuentras?-Pregunto tímidamente a la joven que sonrió un poco más e ignorando los sonidos de molestia que estaban a su alrededor se sentó junto a él frente suyo.

-Muy bien, gracias, solo me parece muy curioso que….no me estés mirando. Disculpa si soné arrogante pero es que soy parte Veela y….bueno…-Fleur discretamente hizo un gesto hacia su alrededor, en como algunos hombres seguían entre babeando y gruñendo, esto último hacia Harry que solo les ignoraban, si había problemas el sabia como manejarlas. Harry asintió a las palabras de la francesa- Bueno, me pareció curioso que tú eres inmune a mi encanto y quise venir a saludarte.

-¿en serio? Pero…yo no soy nada en especial.

-Oh cariño, sí que lo eres. Veras, ser una Veela es una vida muy solitaria hasta cierto punto, nosotras siempre atraemos la atención de los hombres y ocasionamos la envidia en las mujeres. Por eso no tengo muchas amigas, es más, eres el primer hombre, desde mi padre que no ha caído bajo mi encanto y a mi opinión, eso es algo muy impresionante.

-eh… ¿gracias?-Dijo Harry no sabiendo que decir o que hacer. Para ser sincero, era la primera vez que hablaba con una chica y no sabía qué hacer. Cuando usaba su Henge y se hacía pasar por un hombre mayor se había topado con mujeres pero las circunstancias ha hecho que no le incomode o algo parecido. Pero era él en ese momento y estaba hablando con una chica, que supuso tenía la misma edad que el para su alivio y estaba muy nervioso. Maldigo en voz baja a las hormonas.

-Kukuku, eres muy tímido ¿sabías? Usualmente muchos chicos comenzarían a coquetear conmigo.

-Sinceramente no soy un chico normal. Oh, perdón ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bueno, claro se me olvido lo, me llamo Fleur Delacour ¿y cuál es tu nombre?

-Eh…pues….

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Hay algo mal?

-No, yo…uff, supongo que mereces saber quién soy yo….me llamo Harry Potter…-Harry no sabía porque no le mintió a la joven, podría haberle dado el nombre de su padre y el apellido de su madre pero no pudo. Y supo que quizás hablo en voz alta. Escucho gritos ahogados a su alrededor y miro discretamente, como algunas mujeres mayores le habían escuchado, por suerte los hombres seguían en su propio mundo, gruñendo como perros ¿en serio seguían con eso? En fin, Harry supuso que él era igualmente conocido por los otros territorios mágicos en el mundo y Francia estaba cerca de Inglaterra así que quizás sobre el sobreviviente del avada kedavra sea conocimiento mundial.

-¿Harry Potter? ¿Eres Harry Potter?-Pregunto levemente tartamudeando Fleur mirando al joven frente suyo. Harry Potter era una noticia ambulante en todo el mundo mágico, en todo. Es decir, el único en toda la historia en sobrevivir al hechizo asesino, el vencedor de uno de los muchos magos oscuros del siglo XX, es decir, Voldermot por lo que le hacía muy famoso. Pero lo inquietante era que desde hacía un año se reportó desaparecido oficialmente el heredero de la casa antigua de los Potters. Ella sabía que encontrarse con el llamado niño-que-vivió sería una noticia de gran escala.

-Sí, parece ser que me conoces…tuve algunos problemas en algunos países en américa por mi identidad pero no paso a mayores- Él no quería decir que uso su Ningendō y les borro la memoria a todos esos sujetos. Él se acomodó y miro fijamente a Fleur ,ahora que llevaban hablando unos minutos ,el encanto Veela ya no le afectaba ,ahora podía verla con mucha más claridad- dime ¿hay algún problema ,señorita Delacour?

-No, disculpa en como reaccione, debe de entender que tú eres muy famoso, Harry Potter. Tan joven y tan famoso- Fleur pensó a por mil, ella podía pensar mirando a Harry que él era fuerte .sus sentidos Veela eran que se lo decían, eran como si fuera un Alfa en su totalidad o lo seria en unos años. Fleur pensaba a por mil, quizás cortejar a ese joven sería una buena oportunidad, si bien por suerte ambos tenían la misma edad y eso quitaba varios problemas. Si lograba algo con el obtendría muchas cosas, un compañero que podía ser capaz de quererle por como ella era y si sus instinto no se equivocaba, sería un mago capaz y muy poderoso al crecer. Ella tomo una decisión en ese momento- Harry, te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar más privado a platicar y no se ¿quieres tener un recorrido por el mundo mágico francés? Sería un honor ser su guía.

-Eh pues…yo…-Balbuceo Harry nervioso, el recién la acabo de conocer pero se sentía seguro con ella, nervioso también pero seguro al final. La miro con atención, noto que su expresión era amable pero sus ojos brillaban esperanzadores y supuso que ella quería que le siguiera. Así que decidió darle una oportunidad. Pero de pronto Harry miro como varios hombres se levantaron de sus asientos y se acercaron hacia el suyo. El pelinegro frunció el ceño y discretamente movió su mano bajo la mesa. Un hombre mayor, no más de veinte dos supuso se plantó y le miro con burla para después con lujuria a Fleur. Harry torció la boca e intento sonar casual y se dirigió al hombre- disculpa pero ¿necesita algo?

-Cállate mocoso. Oye muñeca, mi nombre es Derb ¿Por qué no dejas a este perdedor aquí y la pasas bien con nosotros?-Dijo el sujeto señalando a su lado a los otros hombres. Fleur murmuro oscuramente, no era la primera vez que algunos idiotas hacían esas estupideces, la combinación de la lujuria, deseo y los celos volvían un torbellino las mentes de algunas personas y como ella, por primera vez, estaba hablando con un chico los otros lo tomaron como un reto y ahora hacia esa clase de estupidez. Fleur se comprometió que cuando estuviera con su abuela le pediría como suprimir su encanto para evitar nuevamente esos problemas. Ella le lanzo una mirada de irritación a ese tal Derb.

-Lo siento pero estoy bien acompañada, gracias. Así que por favor, váyanse si no es una molestia-Dijo Fleur tratando en mostrarse desinteresada y esperaba que esos sujetos se fueran. Harry por otro lado noto como Derb fruncía el ceño y noto también como algunos de los otros sacaba discretamente sus varitas. Inconscientemente activo su Rinnegan y gracias a él podía ver que ellos estaban actuando fuera de sí, podía decir que las cosas se pondrán feas. Sin nadie saberlo el agua del lavaplatos en la cocina de la heladería comenzó a moverse lentamente.

-Vamos nena ¡te divertirás con nosotros en vez de un encuicle!

-Amablemente le pido que me deje sola y absténgase de ofender a mi acompañante- Cuando Fleur término de hablar el tipo tomo duramente su muñeca izquierda y la levanto con brusquedad. Fleur hizo una mueca tanto por la sorpresa como por el agarre en su muñeca. Derb se veía claramente furioso y acerco un poco más su rostro al de Fleur.

-Escúchame bien, muñeca, ahora vendrás con nosotros, iremos a un bonito lugar y quizás, si estoy de ganas podamos divertirnos y…

-Suficiente-Sonó la voz fría de Harry que se puso de pie y miro con frialdad a Derb quien se volteo a ver para después bufar con burla. El agua del lavaplatos comenzó a agitarse lentamente, parecía que nadie se daba cuenta porque los empleados estaban pendientes de la trifulca en el establecimiento. Derb hizo una señal a uno de los otros compinches quien asintió y saco su varita para apuntarla en la parte trasera del cuello de Harry.

-vaya mocoso, tienes cojones para meterte en donde no te llaman pero te lo advierto, un movimiento en falso y tu cabeza terminara barriendo por todo el piso, ahora muñeca tu y yo…

-Lo siento pero…tengo que negarme-Interrumpió Harry con una sonrisa maliciosa. Antes de que alguien reaccionara, una corriente de agua surgió de la cocina golpeando fuertemente en el pecho del mago que había estado en la espalda de Harry, desconcertando igual a los presentes como también a quien apuntaba al joven Potter. El pelinegro movió la cabeza un poco y alzo su mano hacia el pecho del dicho sujeto. El recito el hechizo que había estado trabajando no hacía unos meses atrás de elemento agua- Suiton (Liberación agua): Mizu Tameru no Jutsu.

El agua que había sido lanzada al primer sujeto se formó entre las manos de Harry para después golpear a quemarropa a varios magos que no pudieron reaccionar ante aquellos ataques, fue tal el ataque que salieron disparado afuera del establecimiento. Harry con una rapidez sobrehumana se agacho para esquivar unos bombardas y Stupefy de los otros bribones, el hizo varias señas en sus manos como estipula cuando iba a hacer hechizos elementales sin varita. Concentro una gran cantidad de agua en su esófago y cachete apunto a su próximo objetivo alzando su dedo índice y adular cerca de sus labios.

-¡Suiton: Suitaihou!- Con rapidez lanzo varias balas de agua logrando perfora a varios de esos sujetos, el no perdió tiempo y concentrando el agua de su cuerpo, comenzó a moldearlo con su magia para posteriormente concentrarlo en su boca. Hizo varias señas de manos para después escupir una barrera pequeña de agua hacia los que quedaban de sus oponentes-Suiton: Ratai.

Finalmente el hechizo final golpeo a todos esos sujetos logrando sacarlos del establecimiento y seguir para largo a más de cinco metros para finalmente detenerse. Harry suspiro dejando caer la adrenalina y pensó que se había pasado porque sabía bien que ocasiono grandes destrozos en la heladería además que hirió gravemente a esos tipos por la perforación de las balas de agua. Sin pensar saco varias monedas de oros de uno de sus bolsillos, se los lanzo al atónito gerente y tomando de las manos a una pálida e impresionada Fleur salió del lugar. No queriendo ser descubierto, tomo a la francesa en estilo de novia y concentro energía mágica en sus piernas que le ayudo a correr a más allá del nivel humano, así logrando llegar a un callejón y comenzó a hacer señas de mano a una velocidad inhumada para después choca duramente la palma de su mano derecha en el suelo, una runa de color negras en forma circular con cincos puntas que se conectaban en el centro apareció en el suelo para después dar paso a una gran explosión de humo blanco. Fleur balbuceaba sin poder creer, en un momento un tipo le estaba apretando duramente su muñeca y al siguiente estaba corriendo por todo el distrito mágico de parís mágico junto a un mago que hizo hechizos sin varitas elementales de agua y ahora estaba haciendo….

-¿Qué sucede?-Pregunto sin poder evitar sonar histérica. Cuando la nube de humo finalmente se desvaneció Fleur miro algo que la impresiono a mas no poder, justamente frente sus ojos era un unicornio con piel y alas de Dragón de color morado pálido, uñas, la punta de la cola y el mismo cuerno de color verdes oscuras. Ella conocía el nombre de ese animal, era un Kirin draconius. Una bestia mágica que es místicamente imposible de existir, era una criatura que solo habían existido en cuentos y ella estaba viendo uno aunque se extrañó por los ojos morados anillados además que tenía ¿unos Piercing? No, más bien parecían estacas negras en varias partes de su cuerpo pero no le dio importancia. Ella se giró a ver a Harry Potter, ahora que se acordaba, jamás le había preguntado por la cicatriz y ahora dudaba que fuera el…..no, espera. Ahí está. No hay que culparla estaba muy desorientada por tanta información acumulada.

-Tranquila, todo tiene explicación pero si quieres podemos seguir hablando en otro lugar ¿te parece?-La voz de Harry le llamo la atención y se volteo a lo, tenía una sonrisa de vergüenza y timidez y Fleur no pudo evitar sonreír levemente. Parecía un niño que había hecho algo malo y técnicamente no lo hizo, el defendió su honor en derrotar a todos esos depravados y tenía la nobleza para mostrarse avergonzado. Fleur solo asintió, parecía ser que no se equivocó, él era alguien muy poderoso y apenas tenía, supuso, once años ¿Qué más grande será? Será interesante verlo. Por mientras subía con él en ese Kirin que había aparecido de quien sabe dónde, no pudo evitar pensar las cosas que descubriría que nadie sabría del misterioso Harry Potter, el niño-que-vivió.

Claro que al día siguiente seria llamado le Dieu de l'eau que significaba un título de temer El dios del agua por todo el continente. Pero eso no era importante en ese momento. Lo único que pensaba Fleur era descubrir más sobre el misterio de quien podía ser su seleccionado.

Era un nuevo curso en Hogwarts y las cosas no iban bien para Hermione Granger. Desde el incidente del ataque del troll habían sucedido muchas cosas en su vida. Sus padres habían intentado sacarla de aquella escuela pero Hermione siempre cumplía con todos los retos que se le ponían en frente, ella no dejaría sus estudios mágicos solo por el ataque de un troll, bueno, duro dos meses en la enfermería y que por ello perdiera la mayoría de las clases, por lo cual aunque se esmeró y duro días seguidos sin dormir, no alcanzo conseguir ser la mejor de la clase. Y eso dolió muchísimo a la Gryffindor y se comprometió que en ese año mejoraría para mejor.

Ella miro alrededor de la sala, todos en sus respectivas mesas hablando entre si y Hermione brevemente se sintió tan sola. Ella no tenía ningún amigo pero logro que algunas chicas se le acercaran después de haber salido de la enfermería pero no era lo mismo. Pero aunque estaba sola al menos tenía un alivio y ese era ver sufrir igual a Ron Weasley por la soledad. Si bien ella no era querida por todos, igual fue escuchada cuando comento que estuvo en el baño de las chicas llorando por los comentarios crueles de Ron lo que ocasiono que le dieran el hombro frio la mayoría de los Gryffindor, además esencialmente no era su culpa, el pelirrojo por muy buena persona que era tenia defectos y las cuales era que era celoso, no tenía tacto y tenía una visión limitada del mundo en general. Oh como podía recordar cómo se la pasaba diciendo que los Slytherin eran unas serpientes que no se le podía confiar, por esos comentarios se ganó la mira de muchos de los Slytherin como también del profesor Snape. La pérdida de puntos por eso ha causado que muchos no anden con el pelirrojo. Hermione no era rencorosa, ella pensaba lógicamente por todo, pero ese pelirrojo parecía tener el deseo de molestarle solo porque se esmeraba en sus estudios, no como él.

Ella suspiro profundamente al sentir una vez más esa sensación de soledad, deseaba tanto tener un amigo pero no podía, no se podía y el resignarse duele. Sacudió la cabeza levemente para despejar esos pensamientos deprimidos y alzo la mirada para ver cómo una vez más el director Albus Dumbledore comenzaba a dar el discurso de despedida de ese año en Hogwarts. Ella no estaba prestando atención enfrascada en sus propios pensamientos cuando ve que cientos de lechuzas entraban dejando periódicos en frente de todos ella pensaba que era raro ya que el periódico solía llegar por las mañanas, decidió coger el que estaba frente a ella y se sorprendió al leer el título del encabezado de primera plana.

 **¡Finalmente se ha encontrado al desaparecido niño-que-vivió!**

 **¡Y es llamado el dios del agua!**

 **Por William yaxley.**

En una entrega de emergencia del prefecta, se ha logrado conseguir información de un informante anónimo de nuestros compatriotas franceses en la cual nos entregaron información de gran importancia. Déjame recordarles que Harry james Potter, heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter y aunque no se sabe cuál, según una fuente confiable, también heredero de otras cámaras, como también es la figura pública que representa la caída del-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado no hace doce años atrás, es decir el niño-que-vivió había desaparecido no hacia cuatros años atrás según información filtrada de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts. El jefe Warlock, Albus Percival Dumbledore había negado esa información a los primeros meses cuando esta impactante noticia salió en una de nuestras publicaciones. Poco tiempo después se confirmó la verdad de la desaparición del niño-que-vivió. Desde entonces el ministerio ha enviado a sus mejores investigadores en la búsqueda del heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter pero sin resultados algunos.

Cuando esperábamos verlo en Hogwarts se supo una impactante noticia y era que el niño-que-vivió se había negado a ir a la que es considerada la mejor escuela mágica del todo el reino unido. La búsqueda nuevamente inicio ya que aunque el joven Potter se había negado daba a entender que seguía con vida. Pero nuevamente sin resultados algunos. Hasta hoy. Una fuente anónima nos informó sobre el paradero del niño-que-vivió y su ubicación seria Francia, parís.

Nuestra fuente nos comentó que Harry Potter había estado en una heladería en una visita casual con una vestimenta propia dicha que le perteneciera a un Muggles trota-mundos según comento nuestra fuente anónima. Por lo que nos da a entender que el que fue el salvador de nuestro mundo mágico es un viajero nómada. Según la fuente ,el joven fue saludado por nada más ni nada menos que una Veela y para sorpresa de los miembros del profeta ¡no fue afectado por el encanto que se le es conocido por las que son perteneciente a las especie de las Veelas! Según nuestro informante, el niño-que-vivió mantuvo una estrecha conversación con la joven Veela antes de ser interceptados por algunas personas que estaban en el establecimiento y que intentaron propasarse con la joven.

¡Pero nuevamente nuestro héroe muestra su verdadera naturaleza!

Según la información con una maestría que muchos soñarían con poseer, el joven Harry Potter logro derrotar a más de diez magos maduros usando hechizos elementales de agua sin usar varita para posteriormente irse del establecimiento. Según nuestra fuentes algunas personas alrededor del lugar fueron espectadores de dos personas menores de diecisietes años se iban volando en una criatura que jamás ha existido, un Kirin draconius aunque no existen pruebas para confirmar tales rumores. Los Aurores franceses apresaron a los implicados en los incidentes y el encargado del establecimiento abogo por el joven Potter ya que recibió dinero a gran cantidad para pagar los daños. El ministerio francés no tiene respuesta sobre este incidente y ni muchos menos tienen deseo de lanzar un aviso de búsqueda a nuestro desaparecido héroe, alegando que el suceso fue por defensa propia y no podía dar una orden contra el joven. El ministro de magia, Cornelius Fudge ha pedido al ministro francés que se le es devuelto al heredero de la casa antigua de los Potter al lugar que pertenece pero no se sabe que ocurría con esto.

Eventualmente la noticia de la pequeña hazaña del niño-que-vivió ha llamado la atención de muchos magos y se le ha dado un título que solo pocos magos ha logrado obtener y solos los más poderoso puede poseer. Se le fue dado el apodo de "El dios del agua" ya que como se sabe, el arte del dominio de la magia elemental es un arte prácticamente imposible para que alguien a la edad de doces años pueda dominar perfectamente. Eventualmente estaremos en contacto con nuestra fuente anónima para saber más del misterioso Mizu no Kami como se le llamado en los países mágicos orientales. Para más información en la página cuatro.

Hermione parpadeo varias veces para digerir la información de lo que recién acaba de leer. Ella miro con lentitud como todo en el gran salón estaban hablando sobre Harry Potter entre otras cosas. Oyó lejanamente a Ron Weasley o a Draco Malfoy hablar celosamente de Harry Potter porque estuvo con una Veela, ella no sabía qué era eso pero lo averiguaría eventualmente. Ella miro como la profesora McGonagall estaba discutiendo con el director y el profesor Snape, por otro lado la profesora Sinitra hablaban con alegría al profesor Flitwick sobre un prodigio o algo así. Hermione volvió al ver el periódico del profeta con atención, lo abrió y miro que solo abarcaba una historia completa sobre Harry Potter y poca información de lo que sucedió en Francia. Pero algo le llamo la atención, era la imagen de un joven de cabello negro, según la información era una foto tomada de la memoria del informante anónimo. Pero eso no le importo, sino que no sabía porque pero sintió algo recorrerle por toda la espalda al ver como en la imagen en movimiento, Harry Potter lanzaba una ráfaga de agua de la palma de su mano a una velocidad increíble y sin varita no más. Tenía que admitirlo.

Se merecía el título de dios de agua.

Una vez terminado el banquete de fin de curso y anunciar que Slytherin volvió a ganar la copa de Quidditch, como también la copa de las casas hechos los últimos anuncios pertinentes el director volvió a su lugar en la mesa con los demás profesores leyendo atentamente el periódico. Los profesores dieron la orden y los alumnos comenzaban a salir con sus cosas camino al clásico tren que los llevaría a la plataforma 9 ¾ en Londres para comenzar su vacaciones hasta el próximo año escolar.

Continuara….

No era para exagerar. En el próximo capítulo Harry explicara porque sus hechizos elementales tiene comando en palabras japoneses, también descubrirá su nueva fama. Decidí que Harry si ira a Hogwarts acompañado por fleur entraran ambos en segundo año ya que tienen la misma edad, en el siguiente capítulo aparecerán 7 personajes importantes que influirán mucho en la vida y habilidades de Harry. Una pista 4 de ellos pertenecen al universo de Harry Potter y los otros 3 no quien adivine esto elegirá una de las 3 chicas que tendrá como Harry, una será Fleur así que espero sus Review hasta la próxima.

 **Kaminari no megami**


	3. Chapter 3

*Chapter 3*: Chapter 3

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

 **Antes que nada contestare las Review que hasta el momento no he contestado ninguna por falta de tiempo por eso pondré las Review de los primeros dos capítulos a partir del siguiente empezare a contestar las del capítulo anterior.**

 **marcos. : Si me decidí a adoptarla porque me gusto la historia hace tiempo venía con la idea pero como nunca había escrito no me anime hasta ahora aparte por la falta de tiempo tampoco podía pero ahora que he tenido tiempo me decidí a hacerlo. Si será harem pero serán 3 mujeres Fleur seguro ya que es la principal por así decirlo y aun no estoy seguro pero creo que las otras dos serán Susan Bones y Daphne Greengrass. Y Harry ira a Hogwarts por una simple razón en Hogwarts tengo bastante material para escribir y si no va no avanzaría la historia así que espero que no te moleste y sigas leyendo-**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo y me alegra que te guste las Review son lo que más ánimo me dan para continuar escribiendo.**

 **Muggle Son: Actualizare siempre que pueda y espero siga gustándote la historia aquí por ahora Hermione no será parte del harem será más bien como la hermana de Harry y quizás sea Hermione x Draco. Y por cierto le erraste a todos los personajes que pusiste del reto el primer personaje aparece al final de este capítulo y si es de naruto.Y por cierto de naruto no habrá mucho material es decir no habrá villanos ni personajes q aparezcan de la nada del universo de naruto.**

 **JAIMOL: Me alegra que te allá gustado como a mí me han gustado la mayoría de tus historias espero la sigas leyendo.**

La relación con una Veela.

Apolline Delacour era una mujer bella claro pero inteligente y ella era consciente de que la vida de una Veela no era fácil, encontrar a una pareja que era capaz de eludir su encanto Veela era difícil y también sabia de quien termine siendo el seleccionado tendrá que hacerle frente a muchos contrincantes para defender su honor y en cierto sentido, su territorio, con la mencionada Veela, es por ello que ella sabía que su esposo era un mago medianamente poderoso. Alexandre Delacour era amable y servicial pero analítico. Tener como esposa a una media Veela era algo que hacía que te volvieras paranoico y suspicaz, el nunca dudaría de su esposa, él sabía que ella lo amaba con pasión y amor, lo que él no confiaba era en los otros hombres, desde su tiempo de casado, Alexandre había tenido que hacerle frente a más de cuarenta hombres que han intentado sobrepasarse con su esposa. Tanto con palabras mal hablada entre otros medios. Es por ello que al pasar los años se ha enfrentado contra grandes duelista que ha pedido como trofeo a su esposa pero cada uno de ellos cayó ante su habilidad y análisis en combate. Él no era un mago común y corriente.

Y es por ello que cuando Apolline y Alexandre miraron a un Kirin draconius aterrizar en el jardín de su mansión cargando a un joven de unos trece años supusieron junto a su hija no supieron que pensar. Por muy inteligente o por muy duelista honorifico que fueran esto ya estaba fuera de lo normal. Pero cuando supieron quién era el que estaba con su hija y que como solo se sonrojo levemente al estar en presencia de Apolline supieron que era el indicado para su hija además que al ver como esa criatura que supuestamente no debía de existir desaparecía y que dicho joven afirmo que podía invocarla además de otros animales mágicos concordaron que era lo suficientemente poderoso como para hacer grandes hazañas y será lo suficiente como para defender a su querida hija Fleur. Pero…

Apolline quería saber quién era realmente Harry Potter.

Había pasado una dos semanas y media desde la llegada de Harry a la mansión Delacour y cabía decir que fue una experiencia agradable, que él jamás ha experimentado la sensación de confort de una familia fue un suceso muy placentero. Alexandre era un hombre calmado pero a la vez analítico por lo que al principio fue difícil tratar con el pero al pasar los días Harry miro que el hombre solo era así por ver el bien de su esposa e hijas ,si bien Fleur abogo por él ,Alexandre debía de ver por sus propios ojos que él era digno de estar cerca de su hija y también ver que él no tenía ninguna segunda clase de intención ,Harry puede haberse ido o algo así pero su instinto le hizo cargo por lo que para mostrar al señor Delacour que él no quería hacerle daño a Fleur ,le mosto su Rinnegan sorprendiendo al hombre porque desde tiempos antiguos no ha habido un mago que posea un Doujutsu ,un poder mágico que se centra en los ojos y que tiene habilidades sobrenaturales.

Alexandre sabía que muchos tacharían de monstruo a Harry por sus poderosos ojos ,razón por la cual explica que parecía ser alguien que huye de las demás personas y mostrarle tal secreto así demostraba que quería quedar bien con el hombre y eso aprobó el señor Delacour ,desde entonces Alexandre parecía ser su mentor ya que le comentaba y aconsejaba como debía de actuar en público si quería hacer valer su punto o hacerse notar ,el secretamente quería enseñarle a Harry como hacerle entender a los idiotas que jamás piensen en sobrepasarse con su hija o en más en específico que la defienda usando solo palabras ,Harry no sabía esto porque aún no ha considerado siquiera tener alguna clase de sentimiento con Fleur ,sabía que ella era hermosa pero aún era joven para considerar los sentimientos. Pero hablando con ella el solo podía decir que se la ha pasado muy bien, ella era amable, encantadora, un poco orgullosa pero tenía una pasión cuando quiere hacer las cosas por si misma que impresiono mucho a Harry, la estima de ser una Veela era muy difícil ya que uno de sus puntos malos es que muchos piensan que usan sus encantos para hacer que otros hagan las cosas para ella, por ello para hacer callar esos comentarios Fleur aprendió que ella debía de hacer las cosas por si sola. Y eso lo demostró cuando Harry le enseño un hechizo elemental de agua y no le funciono.

-Quizás debes de intentar algo más.

-¡no! ¡Sé que puedo! Ya lo veras Harry-Y con una sonrisa leve Fleur partió hacia otro lugar en donde podía practicar y al día siguiente con una cara que mostraba que no había dormido toda la noche hizo hacer que una bala de agua saliera de su varita que trapazara una pared como si fuera mantequilla (Fue el Suiton: Shigan) ,eso demostraba la pasión y la determinación de Fleur a Harry ya que él supo poco después de la hermana menor de Fleur ,Gabrielle ,que toda Veela tiene afinidad imparable con el elemento fuego ,que una haya aprendido un hechizo elemental de agua es algo impresionante y más al hacerlo dos días después.

Hablando de la hermana de Fleur ,Gabrielle parecía ser su Fan/Estudiante porque tenía el deseo de seguirle por todos lados tanto como para charlar o pidiéndole si fuera su maestro en la artes mágicas ,que cosa uno al tener siete años ,ella comentaba que escucho sus cuentos desde que era más joven ,Harry no podía decir que todos esos cuentos eran inventados para niños ,que fueron hechos ilegalmente a su nombre eran pura mentira ,aunque si tenía sus propias verdaderas aventuras , eran falsos porque no tenía el corazón para romper la inocencia de la pobre pero él le comento de sus aventuras. No era tan emocionantes como derrotar a un Nundu pero a Gabrielle fue un sueño hecho realidad escuchar en si misma desde la boca de su héroe, el ahora llamado Dios del agua. Eso por otro lado impresiono a Harry y sorprendentemente le gusto porque ,el odiaba la fama en si porque él creía que no se la merecía ,es decir ,lo del niño-que-vivió ,sus padres eran en realidad los héroes ,no el ,pero aunque era muy exagerado que le dieran un título por haber dominado magia elemental de agua a su edad le hizo sentirse orgulloso y dichoso porque era una pequeña recompensa por todo el tiempo que se la pasado entrenando ,el tenia afinidad si ,tenía su Rinnegan si ,su habilidad de aprender más rápido sí ,pero magia elemental fue un arte difícil al final así que el aprender eso no fue tarea fácil.

Pero entonces a dos semanas vino el problema.

-¡Doton: Tsuchi no Yoroi!-Concentrándose al máximo Harry hizo que grandes trozos de tierras salieran del mismo suelo para después pegarse a su cuerpo formando una armadura que se mantuvo estable pero al final se deshizo en un santiamén. El gimió con fastidio ,esa técnica era una versión elemental de tierra de otra técnica muchísimo más poderosa del elemento rayo ,el Raiton no Yoroi ,la cual consiste en infundir su propio cuerpo con el elemento deseado ,en el caso del rayo daba una potencia aún mejor ,aumentaba los sentidos y la velocidad del usuario además de uno ser capaz de pelear con el cuerpo cubierto de electricidad ,Harry tenía en mente que tal técnica haría quien la usara el hombre más rápido de la historia pero la técnica era clasificación S ,es decir que le tomaría teóricamente hablando como veinte años en hacerlo además que no tenía mucha maestría en el elemento rayo. Pero ese no era la cuestión.

-Vamos Harry, sé que algún día podrá hacer ese hechizo-Complemento Gabrielle tratando de subirle el ánimo a su héroe. La cuestión del nuevo hechizo elemental de Harry es que quería crear una armadura de tierra encima de su cuerpo haciéndole impenetrable, tal técnica podría tener una enorme debilidad por el peso añadido pero Harry sabía que con la Tsuchi no Yoroi podía recibir hechizos sin resultar herido, como el Avada Kedarva que se cancelaria al estar en contacto con su armadura de tierra. Pero apenas era un inicio. Harry sonrió mientras secaba el sudor de su frente y se volteo a ver a Gabrielle.

-Sí, sé que puedo hacerlo pero no tengo prisa… ¿y tú hermana, Gabby?

-Oh, ella fue a la casa de una compañera de su escuela.

-¿y eso?

-Pues una tarea de verano ¿nunca has estado en una escuela? Hihihi.

-Mmmmm no, eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Pero no lo necesito-Una de las cosas buenas del Ningendo es que todo lo que la persona aprendió se pasa a Harry cuando arranca el alma de dicha persona, el teóricamente hablando tenía conocimiento hasta nivel pro-secundaria y en escuela mágica estaba en nivel de cuarto año, no era un genio pero se la podía arreglar el solo. El decidió tomar un pequeño descanso y se sentó cómodamente dando un suspiro de alivio, el no tuvo que esperar como la pequeña Veela literalmente salto encima suyo, Harry se rio entre dientes, quizás no fue mala idea toparse con Fleur, estar con alguien así y su familia le hacía muy bien- Vaya señorita, estas muy agitada hoy.

-Es que ¡estooooyyy tan emocionada! Mami me va a dar un libro de magia elemental ¡será genial!

-¿en serio? ¿Y porque?

-¡porque quiero ser como tú, Harry! Quiero ser tan famosa como tu ¡sí!

-Hahahaha, entonces espero verte como una gran maga Gabrielle. Oye, más tarde podemos comer helado ¿te parece? No he salido de aquí desde dos semanas y—

-Harry, ven, necesito platicarte-Interrumpió la voz que era usualmente suave y amistosa de Apolline pero ahora estaba casi vacío. Harry y Gabrielle se dieron la vuelta para ver a la Veela mayor que tenía una mirada de fastidio pero por suerte no dirigido hacia ellos. Harry se levantó en donde estaba sentado separándose de Gabrielle que le miraba con preocupación. El pelinegro se acercó a la mujer con cautela pero Apolline solo soltó un suspiro profundo -….tranquilo Harry, tú no has hecho nada malo. Lo que sucede es….

-¿Qué ocurre, señora Delacour?

-Te están buscando Harry….Ven, vamos a mi salón, debo de platicarte seriamente la situación. Gabrielle, quédate aquí por favor-Ordeno Apolline mirando a su hija menor que hizo un puchero pero se notaba a lenguas que la pequeña rubia estaba preocupaba por cómo estaba actuando su madre pero decidió seguir la orden y se sentó nuevamente en la terraza del extenso patio de la mansión Delacour. Harry con cariño acaricio la cabeza de la pequeña antes de seguir a Apolline por los pasillos de la mansión hasta que llegaron a un estudio privado de la matriarca de la casa. Al llegar tomaron asiento mirándose en silencio hasta que Apolline se llevó una mano a la frente intento eliminar la pesadez y la migraña. Sabía que lo que diría no sería grato para ninguno de los dos-… antes de que pienses algo malo Harry ,tú no tienes la culpa ,eres un buen chico…Harry ,nunca lo dudes. Mi marido no ha parado de hablar palabras buenas de ti desde hace días cuando le constante las cosas que has hecho en el otro continente ,mi hija menor parece amarte profundamente y conozco muy bien a Fleur ,ella está feliz de tener un amigo varón ,apenas son dos semanas pero todos aquí te aprecian mucho.

-entonces ¿Qué ocurre?

-La noticia de los periódicos sobre que tu estas aquí en Francia ha hecho cierto tipos de sucesos ocurran; por ejemplo, eres el niño-que-vivió, una imagen dada por el reino unido, lo cual ellos creen que tu perteneces a ella, El ministro Fudge al saber que estabas en nuestro país demando que te "devolviéramos" a su país de origen y como sabrás, tú has estado aquí durante estas semanas y…Es difícil de explicar…

-Tranquila Señora Delacour, puedo tener doce años pero se manejarme bien, no soy un ingenuo. Dime todo por favor.

-Bien, nuestro ministro le dijo a Fudge que tu llegada al país estaba fuera de sus manos y que no podía ponerte una orden de captura solo porque si, menos mal que en los mundos mágicos de cada país no hay problema como en los del mundo Muggles que no se puede acceder a un país a otro sin… papeles creo que era.

-Sí, Pasaporte. Cuando estuve en China supe eso, que quien es capaz de entrar a un país mágico a otro por medios no-mágicos-transportadores como apariciones o trasladores o escobas se le da recibimiento gratuito, esto es una ley internacional que fue hecha no hace más de quinientos años cuando hubo la migración de personas mágicas de algunos países mágicos destruidos que para salvarse tuvieron que irse a pie de un país a otro.

-Exacto, no se detectó nada mágico en tu llegada a parís, es por ello que automáticamente se te dio membrecía en nuestro mundo… eso molesto a Fudge pero no pudo hacer nada mas solo enviar a políticos sangre puras a saber más de ti, es más supe todo este embrollo cuando me topé con una horrible mujer cara de sapo que se atrevió llamarme animal ¡¿A MI, QUE SOY UNA MUJER DE CLASE ALTA EN MI PAIS, SE ATREVIO A LLAMARME UN ANIMAL OSCURO?!...oh, lo siento es que….la indignación aún no se me pasa.

-eh…si…-Harry tosió un poco para recuperar un poco de color de su rostro pálido, santo cielo, eso sí que fue una mujer enojada, por casi y el terminaba convertido en ceniza. Nota mental: jamás enojar a una mujer y peor si es una Veela. Apolline un poco avergonzada tomo un poco de agua mineral de su botella especial que tenía guardado en su estudio y que toma cuando estaba sola o cuando estaba estresada ,recordar a esa vieja fea de color rosa le hacía sentir como su sangre literalmente se encendía por la furia. Después de unos momentos de silencio, la mujer Veela volvió a hablar.

-por eso te he mandado a llamar Harry el ministerio del Reino Unido está presionando para que te devolvamos a Inglaterra, por eso con mi esposo pensamos que lo correcto sería que asistieras a Hogwarts para seguir tu formación mágica o bueno esa es la excusa que ha dado el ministerio alegando que allí estarías más seguro junto con Albus Dumbledore al único que supuestamente Voldemor teme-Apolline bebió otro sorbo de agua esperando la respuesta de Harry sobre este tema ya que sabía lo cercano que era el con sus hijas al igual que ellas con él y la más afectada con su partida seria su hija mayor Fleur ya que no era secreto para nadie que ella buscaba ganarse el corazón de Harry.

Al ver la cara pensativa de Apolline Harry suspira-está bien creo que es hora de que haga mi aparición en el Reino Unido pero dudo que lo que diga el ministerio sea cierto ya que según lo que he leído de ambas escuelas tanto Hogwarts como Beauxbatons tienen las mismas protecciones, seguro intentaran manipularme o enviarme con la única familiar de mi madre que sigue con vida que según lo que averigüe odiaba completamente a mi madre, me permitiría la chimenea para hablar con el director de Hogwarts Señora Delacour.-Claro Harry puedes usarle libremente siéntete como en tu casa te daré algo de privacidad para que charles tranquilo. Él toma un puñado de polvos flu y el tira a la chimenea diciendo **Albus Dumbledore** en ese momento la cabeza del aparecer en la chimenea.

-Hola director Dumbledore soy Harry Potter aunque supongo que ya lo sabe le hablo para decirle que aceptare ir a Hogwarts este año claro si no hay problema pero me gustaría ingresar en segundo año como debería y no se preocupe que los Delacour me estuvieron enseñando este verano y tengo la certeza de estar en segundo año-Harry mira al director esperando su respuesta.

-Hola Harry un gusto al fin conocernos me sorprende tu llamado pero claro las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para ti muchacho, y si estás seguro de entrar en segundo confiare en ti pero si no estás al nivel deberás volver al primer año entendiste-Dumbledore le dice con su cara seria por fuera pero por dentro demuestra felicidad ya que por fin tendrá la oportunidad de manipular al muchacho como él quería.

-Claro profesor sin problemas, le aviso que en estos días iré Gringotts para ver que me dejaron mis padres y alquilare un lugar donde quedarme en el verano-Harry espera la reacción de Dumbledore.

Dumbledore pone cara de preocupación y le dice-Harry me temo que no será posible debes quedarte en Privet Drive con tus tíos ya que es el único sitio seguro por la protección que tu madre puso en ti, esta solo será efectiva estando cerca de tu tía ya que tienen la misma sangre, y sobre todo no creo que el dinero que allan dejado tus padres sea suficiente para pagar el apartamento y tus necesidades por tantos años-Dumbledore se lo dice confiado pensando que no sabe nada de su herencia.

-Es curioso que diga eso profesor-se mueve por el despacho y de la biblioteca toma un libro que era un volumen bastante grueso y lo abre una página determinada.-Sabe la biblioteca de los Delacour tiene libros interesantes como este titulado ¨linajes de sangre de Reino Unido¨ pues según este libro el apellido Potter pertenece a una de las nobles y más antiguas casas de Inglaterra y es una de las más ricas así que usted qué cree profesor que eso no me alcanzara para vivir-Internamente Harry sonríe por lo que acaba de hacer.

Dumbledore maldecía por dentro su mala suerte y el maldito momento en el que Harry abandono Inglaterra y termino en Francia.-Esta bien Harry no te lo dije porque pensé que era demasiado para un chico de tu edad y podrías volverte arrogante y no quería eso, pero con gusto en 4 días nos encontramos en el Callejón Diagon y personalmente te acompañare a Gringotts-Decia el profesor intentando recuperar la confianza de Harry.

-Claro profesor en 4 días nos vemos en el Callejón y no se preocupe todos cometemos errores, hasta pronto nos veremos en el callejón-Dicho esto termina la comunicación y dice en voz alta.-Ya pueden pasar Señora Delacour y tu Fleur la charla con Dumbledore termino-Se ve como Apolline entra furiosa y Fleur algo triste.

-COMO SE ATREVE ESE VIEJO A OMITIR TU LEGADO, A QUERER ENGAÑARTE Y ENCIMA QUERER REGRESARTE CON ESA FAMILIA MUGGLE DESPUES DE TODO LO QUE TE HICIERON-explota de repente Apolline diciendo todo eso.

-Cálmese Señora Delacour no dejare que ese viejo me manipule y tengo la sensación de que si acepto tan fácil a acompañarme a Gringotts es porque tiene algo planeado así que le pido si es posible que me acompañen ustedes antes de la fecha pactada a Gringotts para hablar con el gerente de mis cuentas solo como precaución-En ese momento Harry ve un borrón rubio dirigirse a él y cae el suelo para darse cuenta que Fleur está sobre el llorando. Harry la abraza y deja que se desahogue.

Fleur se limpia las lágrimas y le dice.-Harry porque te vas acaso no te gustar estar aquí conmigo y mi familia, acaso hice algo malo para que quieras irte tan lejos-Sigue llorando en su pecho.

-No Fleur nos nada de eso debo irme porque si sigo mucho más tiempo aquí el ministerio seguirá hostigándolos y tienen muchos prejuicios hacia las criaturas mágicas en especial la cara de sapo con la que se encontró tu madre, si continuo aquí podrían acusarlas de haberme embrujado o algo y eso no lo permitiré no dejare que sufran por mí y no llores vendré a visitarlos en vacaciones y te escribiré aparte sabes lo rápido que vuela mi Kirin draconius podría llegar e horas máximo sin que me detecte el ministerio así que no llores, no arruines tu bello rostro con lágrimas-Lleva su mano al rostro de ella limpiando las lágrimas.

Levanta el rostro de mi pecho y me sonríe.-En serio no me abandonaras, gracias, gracias, pensé que te irías y no volverías más que te olvidarías de mi-Dándose cuenta de la que dijo se pone nerviosa y se sonroja.-Digo pensé que te olvidarías de nosotros-dice intentando corregir su error pero era tarde.

Mirando a la señora Delacour mirándonos como si se estuviera divirtiendo le digo.-Señora Delacour podría dejarnos solos por favor tengo algo que quisiera hablar a solas con ella-Le digo mientras me levanto ayudando a que ella también se levante.

La señora Delacour entendió el mensaje y se retiró sin decir una palabra. Harry lleva a Fleur a uno de los sillones del despacho y se sienta a su lado y la abraza.

-Sabes Fleur desde que nos conocimos en la heladería he tenido un sentimiento raro en el pecho cada vez que te veo, que estoy cerca de ti siento que mi corazón se acelera, siento que quiero estar cerca de tuyo, que quiero protegerte, y poniéndome a pensar llegue a la conclusión de que te amo Fleur, no estaba seguro si confesártelo ya que no quería dañar nuestra amistad pero con lo que paso recién me di cuenta que ambos sentimos lo mismo el uno por el otro, que dices Fleur quieres ser mi novia.

Fleur no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba, él se le estaba declarando le estaba diciendo que la amaba parecía un sueño hecho realidad, ni siquiera pudo responder las palabras no salían de su boca y entonces respondió de la única manera que se le ocurrió levanto el rostro de su pecho y le dio un tierno beso cargo de pasión, estuvieron así por un tiempo hasta que se quedaron sin aire separándose quedando una Fleur muy roja y un Harry con un leve sonrojo y sonriendo.

-Supongo que eso es un si verdad-Dice Harry con una mirada divertida.

Fleur se levanta saltando prácticamente de la felicidad que tenía.-Claro que es un si Harry es el día más feliz de mi vida, lástima que pronto te iras y estaremos lejos-Recordando eso su felicidad paso a un semblante triste y Harry se levanta y la abraza.

-No te pongas triste mi linda francesita sabes qué debo hacerlo siempre podemos enviarnos cartas, vernos en verano o quien dice quizás me haga una escapada para venirte a ver incluso si estas en Beauxbatons recuerda que la distancia no es un problema-En lo que se estaban abrazando se escucha que tocan la puerta del despacho y sin importar que los vieran abrazados contesta.-Pase Señora Delacour sé que es usted, es curioso pensé que era de mala educación escuchar detrás de las puertas o me equivoco-Dice sonriendo esto se debía como una habilidad extra que creía que provenía del Rinnegan que le permitía memorizar la presencia mágica de una persona para reconocerla incluso antes de verla cara a cara.

Como Harry había dicho la Señora Delacour entra al despacho sonriendo-Aun no entiendo como lo haces Harry, puedes saber cuándo una persona está cerca incluso antes de escucharla o verla, así que sabias que cuando me fui me quede fuera escuchando y felicidades por su reciente noviazgo de paso aprovecho para decirles que yo y mi esposo estamos totalmente de acuerdo con el compromiso y que la cena pronto estará lista, si no necesitan nada mas esta vez sí me retiro-La señora Delacour empezaba a retirarse y yo me acerco a Fleur.

-vamos hermosa no hagamos esperar a tu familia-Le digo volviendo a besarla mientras tomaba su mano y la abrazaba durante el camino hacia el salón para la cena. Al entrar nos encontramos con toda tu familia riendo mirándonos y hago una mueca y leve sonrisa.

-Amor parece que tu madre nos arruino la sorpresa no crees?-Le pregunto a Fleur soltando una risita al ver lo sonrojada que estaba.

Ella se encontraba sonrojada ya que parecía que su madre sin hacerse esperar al salir del despacho conto lo de su noviazgo con Harry al resto de la familia y le dirigía una mirada de enojo a Harry por divertirse a costa de ella y a su madre por chismosa.

-Que pasa hija te has quedado muda vamos no tengas vergüenza si te dije que tanto tu padre como yo estamos de acuerdo y sabíamos que esto pasaría desde que lo trajiste a casa-Le dice su madre haciendo que se ponga más roja si eso era posible.

-MAMA no hace falta que digas esas cosas frente a todos-Decía una Fleur muy avergonzada mientras intentaba disimularlo con su melena rubia.

-No tienes por qué avergonzarte hermosa yo también desde que te conocí y como ya te lo dije en el despacho empecé a sentir cosas por ti, al principio no supe que era pues jamás conocí el amor siempre me he tenido que valer por mí mismo-Nos sentamos en los únicos lugares vacíos en la mesa, yo al lado de tu padre y tú a mi derecha. A todo esto Alexandre Delacour miraba sin decir una palabra hasta que decidió hablar.

-Así que Harry según lo que me ha dicho mi esposa has decidido empezar Hogwarts verdad?- Le preguntaba Alexandre mientras lo miraba.

-Si señor Delacour no puedo seguir ignorando y huyendo de mis problemas para siempre, menos aun si eso causa problemas a gente que me importa como lo son ustedes, no se crea todo lo que el ministerio dice si bien nunca he conocido de política según lo que he escuchado(y lo que he podido extraer de algunos de sus partidarios con el **Ningendō** ) es mago oscuro Voldemort solo causaba estragos en el Reino Unido y si tanto quieren protegerme porque me quieren regresar allí siendo que él nunca ataco otro lugar en el mundo lo más lógico sería mantenerme alejado pero supongo que solo quieren manipularme o algo por el estilo por lo que si no es mucha molestia Señor Delacour me gustaría q me facilitara un modo desapercibido de llegar a Gringotts ya que si llego en mi Kirin draconius se darán cuenta muy rápidamente de mi presencia-Terminando de decir eso bebió un sorbo de agua.

-Claro sin ningún problema Harry preparare un traslador que te lleve hasta allí, te recomendaría que te quedes allí para la visita de Dumbledore y luego te iremos a buscar el día siguiente que te parece, por cierto llámame Alex ya que prácticamente eres de la familia ya que Señor me hace sentir muy viejo-El señor Delacour decía eso sin vacilación alguna ya que planeaba ayudar a ese joven a como dé lugar ya que en sus ojos se denotaba mucho sufrimiento.

-Claro Alex y muchas gracias por su ayuda-Le dice Harry con una sonrisa en el rostro mientras terminaba su cena viendo como Fleur charlaba con su madre.

La cena transcurrió sin mayores sucesos charlando de las cosas amenas hasta que todos terminaron de cenar entonces Harry se levanta de la mesa y se dirige a todos.

-Si me disculpan me retiro a dormir hoy ha sido un día largo y tengo cosas que pensar antes de ir mañana a Gringotts-Todos los miran y hacen un asentimiento y Harry se retira a la habitación que los Señores Delacour le habían dado durante su estancia en la casa, era muy espaciosa tenía una cama al estilo matrimonial, un guardarropa bastante grande, junto con un mueble para colocar fotos los lentes y que servía como escritorio, tenía una ventana que daba a una hermosa vista del jardín, ay nomas entro se preparó poniéndose un pijama que había comprado en uno de sus viajes y se acostó quedando a los pocos minutos completamente dormido.

 **Paisaje mental de Harry.**

Harry se encontraba en un lugar oscuro no podía reconocerlo ya que parecía la nada misma cuando empieza a escuchar una voz.

-Al fin podemos hablar Harry, hace tiempo que quería comunicarme contigo pero una energía oscura me lo impedia-Decia una voz que parecía de un anciano pero a su vez imponía respeto y denotaba sabiduría.

Algo asustado Harry pregunta-Quien eres tú?-

-Demasiadas preguntas no crees pero igual las responderé primero yo soy uno de tus ancestros Harry fui conocido por muchos nombres pero mi verdadero nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki….

Continuara….

 **Bueno Chicos hasta aquí llega el tercer capítulo de este fic, quiero hacer un cambio respecto a lo que dije en el capítulo anterior pues he cambiado de opinión Fleur ira a Beauxbatons ya que si la ponía en Hogwarts me quedaba sin persona que participara por parte de Francia en el torneo de los 3 magos, el próximo capítulo lo empezare a escribir mañana lo terminare lo más antes que pueda. Aparte quiero pedir su opinión en algo quería hacer a Harry un Lycan por parte su madre, para los que no sepan un Lycan no es lo mismo que los Hombres lobos en el mundo de Harry Potter los Lycan pueden controlar su transformación tanto en luna llena como en cualquier día se transforman a voluntad, tienes mucha más fuerza, agilidad y velocidad además de un aumento exponencial en los sentidos por favor denme su opinión en las Review. Para más información pongan Licano en google y le sale la wikia si lo buscan solo vean más q nada las habilidades ya que solo el aspecto y sus habilidades le daré a Harry**

 **Muchas gracias hasta la próxima.**

 **Kaminari no megami**


	4. Chapter 4

*Chapter 4*: Chapter 4

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

Antes de empezar les quiero dejar como diferenciar lo que digo yo, lo que piensan y lo que hablan

 **[Sin definir si tienen ideas dejen review]** **esto es algo que digo yo**

 **(Alguien hizo enojar a un mago muy poderoso) pensamiento individual o de un conjunto de personas.**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **Paisaje mental de Harry.**

Harry se encontraba en un lugar oscuro no podía reconocerlo ya que parecía la nada misma cuando empieza a escuchar una voz.

-Al fin podemos hablar Harry, hace tiempo que quería comunicarme contigo pero una energía oscura me lo impedia-Decia una voz que parecía de un anciano pero a su vez imponía respeto y denotaba sabiduría.

Algo asustado Harry pregunta-Quien eres tú?-

-Demasiadas preguntas no crees pero igual las responderé primero yo soy uno de tus ancestros Harry fui conocido por muchos nombres pero mi verdadero nombre es Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki….

Continuara….

-Así que Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki que extraño nombre deduzco que no es de origen inglés, veo que sabes mi nombre pero no crees que es algo descortés no presentarte en persona ante mi es decir tú conoces quien soy yo y como soy pero yo no sé nada de ti más que tu nombre así que pido amablemente que te muestres pofavor-Decia Harry con tono algo desconfiado aparte no sabía dónde estaba.

-Tienes razón que descortés por mi parte-A medida que dice eso comienza aparecer frente a Harry. Hagoromo era un hombre alto con piel gris, sus ojos naturales eran blancos, tenía grandes arrugas y el pelo rojizo lanudo corto, pero con pinchos en la parte superior de la cabeza con una trenza del lado izquierdo amarrada que le llegaba a la barbilla, de la cual además tenía una larga barba que llegaba hasta el estómago. Algo de lo más notable, era que Hagoromo no tenía cejas, además de que poseía dos cuernos como protuberancias que salían de su cabeza, además de una marca de un Rinnegan purpura en el centro de la frente. Él tenía un círculo claro marcado en la palma de su mano derecha que representa el Yang y otra en forma de una luna creciente oscura en la palma de su mano izquierda que representa el Yin. Llevaba un kimono blanco largo de cuello alto con una serie de magatamas en el pecho, además de un collar largo de magatamas, así como también nueve magamatas pequeñas de color rojo y una grande con la forma del Rinnegan en la espalda. Además de que tenía atado en su espala su bastón Shakujō con un diseño extraño en un extremo era un circulo completo con 6 círculos más en forma de aros pequeños dentro y el otro extremo era un medio circulo.

Harry no puede dejar de poner una de asombro al ver a Hagoromo.-Valla eres muy extraño jamás vi a alguien así, debo suponer que eres bastante antiguo dime dónde estamos y que haces aquí-Decía Harry sin dejar su cara de asombro pero aun con cautela.

-Estas en lo correcto Harry soy alguien muy antiguo llevo milenios muertos y mi nombre es japonés, si te preguntas donde estamos este es tu paisaje mental te traje aquí para hablar contigo tengo varias cosas que decirte, primero que nada estoy aquí porque tú eres mi heredero junto con el de mis hijos el que Heredo nuestros poderes y habilidades y si te preguntas como puede pues la prueba más contundente son tus ojos el Rinnegan-Le dice mientras abre los ojos que hasta el momento tuvo cerrados mostrando su Rinnegan.

Hagoromo no hacía más que sorprenderlo, no entendía nada de cómo es que él era su Heredero si apenas sabia quien eran sus padres eso no podía ser, pensaba que el anciano le estaba jugando una broma hasta que casi se desmaya al ver que el también poseía el Rinnegan, serenándose un poco dice.-Así que es por ti que poseo el Rinnegan y dime que eso de ser tu heredero y el de tus hijos y que hacemos aquí-

Hagoromo sonríe por lo bien que se está tomando las cosas Harry.-Pues justamente eso cuando nacieron mis hijos divide mis poderes antes de mi muerte en ellos a mi hijo mayor Indra le el poder de mis ojos pero no el Rinnegan sino uno distinto conocido como **Sharingan** que tenía dos niveles en su primer nivel le daba la capacidad de prever el movimiento de los enemigos copiarlos al igual que poder ver a una cierta distancia, el segundo nivel era el más poderoso y era conocido como el **Mangekyō Sharingan** que le daba al usuario 3 habilidades principales y en ocasiones una cuarta, la primera habilidad era conocida como **Tsukuyomi (diosa de la luna** **)** esta habilidad permite al usuario meter a la víctima con la que hace contacto visual en una ilusión donde él es como un dios puede hacerlo lo que quiera a su víctima en especial torturarla para sacarle información si se llega a la maestría de esta técnica podría incluso alterar la percepción de tiempo de la víctima pensando que estuvo muchas horas cuando apenas fueron segundo o minutos. La segunda habilidad es conocida **Amaterasu (diosa del sol)** permite al usuario invocar las llamas negras de la diosa del sol donde enfoque su vista estas llamas arderán 7 días y 7 noches se pueden usar tanto para ataque como para defensa ya que ni siquiera el agua puede apagar estas llamas, si se llega a su maestría se obtiene la magia elemental conocida como **Enton** **(elemento llama)** que permite controlarlas a voluntad. Y por último pero no menos importante el **Susanoo** (dios del mar) es la técnica más poderosa del **Mangekyō** **Sharingan** para activarla se debe poseer el **Mangekyō** en ambos ojos y a ver dominando a la perfección las dos habilidades anteriores, es una habilidad que usa el poder mágico para crear a una figura humanoide espiritual con forma de guerrero samurái. Se trata de un espíritu gigantesco, el cual rodea y protege al usuario que lo utilice. Y la cuarta técnica que solo pocas personas la despiertan es conocida como el **Kamui (autoridad de los dioses)** el Kamui le permite al usuario transferir cualquier cosa a otra dimensión, incluso al mismo esta dimensión es por decirlo así privada la única manera de acceder o salir de ella es atravez del kamui de la persona que te transporto a dicho lugar.- Termina de explicar Hagoromo haciendo una pausa para ver la reacción de Harry.

-Que increíble debió ser muy poderoso y que hay de su otro hijo- Dice Harry sin salir de su asombro por el increíble poder de Indra.

Hagoromo continuo con su explicación.-Por otra parte mi hijo Ashura le di mi fortaleza física, fuerza de voluntad, con mi poder de regeneración si bien era más débil en poder que Indra demostró gran destreza al momento de aprender lo que le enseñaba además desarrollo un elemento nuevo conocido como **Mokuton (elemento madera),** ambos fueron mi orgullo y ahora tu eres nuestro heredero mientras duermas te entrenare y no te preocupes la percepción del tiempo será distinta cada hora fuera será un año aquí el entrenamiento durara 6 años 3 para aprender las habilidades y poderes míos y de mis hijos y los otros 3 para perfeccionarlos y una cosa mas-Hagoromo separa sus manos y hace aparecer una esfera roja y otra azul la fusiona y las introduce dentro de Harry.-Lo que acabo de hacer es fusionar las almas de mis hijos y meterlas dentro de ti con eso despertaras las habilidades de ambos y te darán los conocimientos para que las entrenes.

Harry sorprendido por toda esa información y aún más cuando Hagoromo le cuenta lo de la fusión con sus hijos pero eso fue demasiado y se desmayó (si es que es posible desmayarse en tu propia mente) despierta a los pocos minutos.- Eso dolió me siento distinto que paso-

Hagoromo sonríe-Eso es simple la fusión de almas activado tu legado de sangre destrozando los sellos mágicos que alguien coloco para ocultarte tus habilidades si preguntas porque con el Rinnegan no funciono es porque es imposible sellarlo por el poder que tiene es tu decisión si aceptas el entrenamiento tendrás poderes y magia jamás antes pensada y vista si no desaparece hasta que aparezca mi siguiente heredero tú decides-

Harry se quedó pensativo pero decidió aceptar después de todo podría proteger a la gente que quería entonces tomo su decisión.- Claro que acepto el entrenamiento Hagoromo después de todo lo usare para salvar a las personas que quiero así que empecemos.

-Bien Harry te aviso que será un entrenamiento muy duro y te arrepentirás pero empecemos- Le dice Hagoromo con una sonrisa a lo Madara Uchiha (todos saben de lo que hablo XD).

 **Primer año de entrenamiento:**

Su primer año fue para dominar los poderes de Hagoromo, el Rinnegan y el uso del bastón Shakujō, se sorprendió enormemente al ver la capacidad de aprendizaje de Harry logro despertar los caminos del Rinnegan faltantes en apenas 4 meses junto con el uso de los caminos que ya tenía más el de los nuevos en total tenia los caminos del Rinngan desbloqueados: **Chikushōdō** (Camino animal), **Shuradō** (Camino Asura), **Tendō** (camino Deva), **Gedō** (Camino externo), **Ningendō** (camino humano), **Jigokudō** (Camino Naraka), Gakidō (camino Preta). Cada camino le daba un poder distinto el **Camino Animas** le permitía invocar una gama de criaturas con la particularidad que también tenían una copia del Rinnegan y les permitía tanto a Harry como a la invocación el ver lo que el otro veía. El **Camino Asura** le permite tener la habilidad de convocar y usar una Armadura Mecánica, que permite crear miembros y armas robóticas, cabe decir que era el camino que más le desagradaba y que pensaba jamás usar. El **Camino Deva** le permite tener la habilidad de manipular la gravedad, lo que le permite al usuario atraer o repeler objetos a voluntad, fue el camino que más rápido domino aparte mediante el manejo de la gravedad podía volar y era lo que más le divertía. El **Camino Externo** fue el más difícil de dominar ya que le da al usuario la habilidad de controlar la vida y la muerta así como la de revivir a los muertos mediante el rey del infierno, normalmente este poder tiene un costo que es tomar la vida del usuario o acortarla este camino era muy peligroso y se prometió no usarlo salvo que fuera de vida o muerte, que podría revivir a sus padres pero todavía no estaba listo. El **Camino Humano** le permite tener la habilidad de extraer el alma de una persona e, incluso, leer su mente durante el proceso, es el camino que más usaba durante su etapa de nómade para hacer justicia sobre los criminales o para borrar su rastro, aparte le sirvió para aprender algunos idiomas con los conocimientos de esas personas. El **Camino** **Naraka** le permite interrogar a las personas mediante la invocación del **Rey del infierno** el cual toma una especie de materia que sale de la boca de sus víctimas que sería le representación material de sus almas y si responden con la verdad los libera devolviendo el alma sin ningún daño pero si es mentira lo que dices te la extrae, la segunda habilidad de este camino le permite regenerar cualquier daño a cualquier persona que el usuario quiera metiéndolo dentro de la boca del **Rey del infierno** incluso cura las heridas de muerte. Y por último y no menos importante el **Camino Preta** que le da la habilidad de absorber cualquier ataque a base de magia sin importar cuál sea incluso la maldición asesina **Avada Kedavra.** Cuando logro dominar los caminos a un nivel medio empezó con su entrenamiento físico para resistir mejor el efecto de maldiciones y hechizos en propias palabas de Harry ese entrenamiento fue un infierno, dicho entrenamiento duro dos meses pero después debería seguir entrenando para estar en forma. Lo siguiente en enseñarle y que duro unos 4 meses fue el uso del bastón Shakujō para usarlo para canalizar y amplificar sus hechizos mágicos, además de algunos movimientos para usarlo cuerpo a cuerpo. Los últimos 2 meses del primer año le enseño hechizos elementales tan antiguos que casi no había registros de ellos, Hagoromo se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que también tenía afinidad paro los elementos Ying y Yang incluso mejor afinidad que la de sus hijos, entonces pensó que el sí podría aprender su mayor técnica el **Banbutsu Sōzō** (Magia creadora de todas las cosas) y no se equivocó Harry no solo pudo aprenderlo sino que también consiguió crear las **Gudōdama** (Bola de la Búsqueda de la Verdad) que es un tipo de magia que le permite al usuario manipular un conjunto de esferas maleables de magia compuestas de las cinco naturalezas básicas así como el Elemento Yin-Yang. Además de que podía hacerlo sin entrar en el modo sennin de los 6 caminos algo que se creía imposible pero lo logro con eso se acabó el primer año de entrenamiento donde aprovecho a descansar ya que el siguiente día empezaría el segundo año entrenando las habilidad de Indra.

 **Segundo Año de Entrenamiento:**

El primes mes de entrenamiento lo paso entrenando como activar su Sharingan ya que cuando lo quería activar siempre activaba el Rinnegan le tomo un mes y mucho esfuerzo conseguir la manera de elegir cual activar. Los siguientes dos meses según Harry fueron un infierno se la paso esquivando los ataques de Hagoromo así como intentando contrarrestarlos, terminaba a veces muy lastimado pero su regeneración lo curaba muy rápido eso le pareció extraño al sabio ya que ni siquiera su hijo Ashura se regeneraba tan rápido pero todo el dolor valió la pena en eso dos meses logro la evolución del Sharingan al máximo ósea con los 3 tomoes. Los siguientes 3 meses se encargó de pulir las habilidades del sharingan al predecir los movimientos de Hagoromo y compilarlos o desviarlos en el caso de los cuerpo a cuerpo, los últimos días del tercer mes la paso descansando(si eso era posible en su propia mente), lo que no se daba cuenta es que a medida que entrenaba su cuerpo físico también cambiaba eso se debía al constante entrenamiento y a la rotura de los sellos colocados por cierto mago de barba blanca(sabes de quien hablo la falsa imitación de Gandalf) su pelo crecí hasta llegar cerca de la mitad de su espalda uno de los flequillos cubría su ojo izquierdo, en altura creció un par de centímetros y su cuerpo paso de parecer un desnutrido a ser más tonificado por los ejercicios físicos que hacia hacer Hagoromo. El último día del tercer mes mientras descansaba empezó a recordar el cómo Voldemort mato a sus padres al ver de nuevo la escena en la que mata a su madre el empezó a sentir como su ojos quemaban por casi una hora hasta que el ardor paro y al verse en un espejo que el hizo aparecer vio con sorpresa que había despertado el Mangekyō Sharingan los ojos eran completamente rojos solo que en vez de a ver 3 tomoes se veía un punto negro del que salía una línea roja girando alrededor de él formando una espiral (como el símbolo Uzumaki), Harry estaba feliz por fin había desbloqueado el ultimo nivel del Sharingan y rápidamente va decirle a Hagoromo, cuando lo ve el sabio sonríe,

-Valla Harry parece que al final despertarte el Mangekyō Sharingan felicidades es hora de que lo entrenemos en estos 6 meses le dedicaremos dos meses a cada técnica del Mangekyō, primero empezaremos con el **Amaterasu-** En un mes logro dominarlo a un nivel intermedio a esta técnica pudiendo enfocar objetos en movimiento y quemarlos de manera certera, accidentalmente cuando Hagoromo le lanzo un objeto para quemarlo descubrió que también poseía el **Kamui** así que el mes restantes lo uso para dominarlo consiguió enviar y regresar objetos de su dimensión, transportarse y salir de ella e incluso lo más difícil hacerse intangible transportando partes a su dimensión sin embargo de esta última tenía un control bajo-medio ya que tardaba varios segundos para transportarse completamente. Los siguientes dos meses entreno su mundo de ilusiones el **Tsukuyomi** logrando en esos dos meses controlarlo a la perfección un minuto fuera eran 72 horas dentro. Y los últimos 2 meses de entrenamiento se lo paso intentando crear la figura humanoide completa del **Susanoo** al principio solo logro crear un par de costillas que le servían de protección, al terminar el primer mes podía materializar el esqueleto del **Susanoo** que era de color azul y tan alto como una montaña, a finales de la mitad del mes siguiente logro revestir al **Susanoo** con músculos y carne y a finales del mes logro mostrar el **Susanoo perfecto** se veía de un azul zafiro unos 20 metros o más de alto vestía una armadura samurái con 2 espadas a su costado y una máscara con una nariz larga, los últimos días se la paso entrenando con las espadas del **Susanoo** y la movilidad que le daba. Agotado descanso el último día antes de empezar el 3 año de entrenamiento.

 **Tercer año de entrenamiento:**

En este tercer año lo uso para fortalecerse físicamente e intentar aumentar la regeneración y resistencia que le daba el poder de Ashura lo de la resistencia si pudo mejorarlo pero lo de la regeneración fue imposible ya que según le explico Hagoromo cuando le pregunto fue que la causa por la que o puede aumentar la velocidad de regeneración es que la suya es 2 veces quizás 3 veces más rápida de la que tenía Ashura. Aparte descubrió que Harry podía moverse mucho más rápido que un humano promedio, su agilidad y reflejos también era mucho mayor, incluso sus sentidos en especial su olfato y su oído, Hagoromo se lo planteo a Harry y le pidió que le permitiera ver en su mente a ver si ay estaba la respuesta al hacerlo descubrió cual es la causa.

-Valla Harry eso no me lo esperaba descubrí la causa de tus habilidades aumentada.-Le decía Hagoromo en un tono entre serio y preocupado.

-Que pasa viejo que es eso que descubriste en lo profundo de mi mente-Decía Harry algo nervioso y ansioso.

-Pues descubrí que no eres totalmente humano, sino que tienes genes de Lycan eso indica que no fuiste mordido ya que no es una infección sino que es parte de ti por lo tanto de nacimiento y es de parte de tu madre-Explicaba Hagoromo esperando la reacción de Harry.

Harry se sorprendió por lo que dijo.- **Queee?** Soy un licántropo, como que mi madre también lo era, no entiendo nada-

Hagoromo suspira-No eres un licántropo eres un Lycan eres más antiguo que los licántropos estos Lycan si eran hombres lobos pero no como tú los conoces. Los Lycan son una raza orgullosa y guerrera, tienen una guerra eterna con los vampiros que los esclavizaron hace milenios, ellos son ampliamente diferentes a los licántropos actuales, los Lycan pueden controlar la transformación a voluntad tanto si es de día como de noche, con o sin luna llena ellos se transforman, yo conocí en mis últimos años al Lycan original Lucien, que además es tu abuelo, y si lo preguntas los Lycan al igual que los vampiros son inmortales ante el paso del tiempo y las enfermedades pero no ante la plata cuídate de eso y si preguntas tu crecerás hasta los 23 como mucho luego te quedaras en esa apariencia por siempre salvo que mueras por las balas de plata o algún objeto de plata, en fin cuando vayas a **Gringotts** dile al duende que maneja tus cuentas que lo busque es el único que puedes romper el sello que tiene tus poderes Lycan puestos y recuerda las habilidades que muestras ahora están apenas a un 20% de su capacidad.

Harry intenta asimilar el hecho de que defiende del Lycan original de los poder que conlleva y encima que es inmortal solo un pensamiento se le viene a la cabeza **(si soy inmortal que pasara con fleur).** -Así que soy inmortal, Hagoromo ay alguna forma de revertirlo es que tengo una novia a la que amo y me dolería verla envejecer no lo soportaría.

Hagoromo sonríe.-No te preocupes por eso ay un ritual hecho con magia antigua creo que Lucien me lo dijo una vez que invento con ayuda de un mago donde si el Lycan en verdad ama a la persona con la que hará el ritual y el amor es correspondido le permite mezclar sus sangre para darle el regalo de la inmortalidad solo se transfiere ese rasgo no es que ella también pasa a ser un Lycan pero deberás hablarlo bien con Lucien- Dice Hagoromo con una sonrisa por la preocupación de Harry por su novia.

Harry más tranquilo sonríe-bien creo que hoy acaba el tercer año de entrenamiento verdad-

-Si Harry mañana empezaremos a pulir las habilidades que aprendiste en el primer año y así sucesivamente hasta completar el sexto año de entrenamiento-Hagoromo le decía tranquilamente.

 **Time Skipe finales del sexto año de entrenamiento:**

Se veían varios cráteres en todo el suelo del paisaje mental y borrones chocando entre ellos a gran velocidad en el cielo, por un lado se veía a un viejo de piel blanca con unos cuernos sobresalientes de la cabeza, lo que parecía un ojo cerrado en la frente y sus dos ojos violeta anillados peleando con una gran destreza con un bastón Shakujō contra un muchacho de estatura media de un promedio de 13 años que en realidad tenía 12 con un pelo color azabache que llegaba un poco arriba de la mitad de la espalda y uno de los flequillos le tapaba el ojo izquierdo vestido con una gabardina blanca igual que la del sabio con los magatamas en la espalda y su propio bastón Shakujō hecho con una **Gudōdama** y sus ojos rojos con un espiral negro así era el **Mangekyō Sharingan** de Harry a ambos se los veía notablemente cansados y se paran en el piso tranquilizando sus posturas de combate entonces el viejo sabio habla.

-Por fin Harry el entrenamiento ha terminado y no puedo estar más orgulloso de ti has logrado aprender todo a la perfección incluso has conseguido lo que nadie hizo jamás salvo mi madre y mi hermano Homura y eso es luchar a la par conmigo y terminar en empate, como último regalo antes de fusionarme contigo será aparecer un contrato y continua.-Esto no se ve aquí hace ya muchos siglos es el contrato para invocar fénix es distinto a tu camino **Chikushōdō,** este contrato te permitirá invocar fénix del tamaño proporcional a la cantidad de magia que imbuyas en la invocación- Decía Hagoromo con felicidad pero pronto cambia a un semblante de tristeza ya que en este tiempo se había encariñado con Harry y le dice.-Harry esto no es solo una felicitación sino una despedida ya cumplí mi papel aquí así que me iré aunque en realidad me fusionare contigo al igual que lo hicieron mis hijos, recuerda el contrato debe firmarse con tu sangre.

Al escuchar las palabras de felicitaciones asiente ya que se había esforzado mucho para lograrlo pero también se entristece al escuchar que es una despedida y suelta algunas lágrimas.

-Gracias viejo por todo lo que hiciste por mi este tiempo siempre te ía eso intentando parar de llorar y firmaba el contrato tal cual le enseño Hagoromo.

Ante eso Hagoromo asiente y dice sus últimas palabras.-Bien Harry hora de despertar y tendrás mucho que explicar a los Delacour que están por entrar al cuarto, recuerda esto Harry no soy el único que te visitara y entrenara dentro de poco tendrás la visita de 4 personas que se encargaran de enseñarte sobre el resto de las ramas de la magia-Y con una sonrisa se vuelve una esfera de luz que entra dentro del cuerpo de Harry y de repente escucha un grito y despierta al orientarse nota que la que grito fue Fleur y no entiende porque.

-Fleur que pasa porque me despiertas gritando-Dice Harry mostrando su sonrisa.

Fleur se calma y le dice seria.- Pues que esperabas Harry te ves muy distinto que te paso- Harry se levante y al verse al espejo se da cuenta lo que paso.

-Sería más fácil si nos reunimos todos así cuento todo una sola vez-Le dice acercándose y dándole un suave beso cargado de amor, ella algo sonrojada sale y reúne a la familia completa en la sala. Harry da un suspiro y entra en la sala y se ríe al ver que todos pusieron la misma expresión que puso Fleur la primera vez que lo vio incluso traía la gabardina blanca que tenía puesta en su pelea con Hagoromo y no pudo parar de reír cuando el resto de la familia Delacour que no lo había visto antes preguntan al mismo tiempo.

-Harry que te paso- Es la pregunta que hacen al mismo tiempo Alex, Apolline y Gabrielle.

Harry no paraba de reírse y se sienta al lado de Fleur frente al resto de la familia.-Bueno es difícil de explicar veamos por donde comienzo, verán lo que paso es que….-Y así Harry les cuenta de su encuentro con Hagoromo de cómo le dice que es su descendiente, la fusión con Ashura e Indra y posteriormente con Hagoromo, el riguroso entrenamiento que siguió por 6 años, cuando intento continuar Alex lo paro.

-Cómo es eso muchacho que entrenaste por 6 años si solo pasaron unas 6 horas desde que te fuiste a dormir. Decía Alex con total seguridad.

-Eso es lo que estaba por explicar cuando me interrumpió Señor Delacour, según lo que me explico Hagoromo el tiempo en mi paisaje mental pasaba distinto gracias a él 1 hora de la realidad era equivalente a 1 año allí, bien continuemos- Harry siguió con su relato el cómo obtuvo el Sharingan y posteriormente el **Mangekyō** , las habilidades obtenidas por Ashura su legado como Lycan y ay vio venir la pregunta de Alex y la cara de horror de Apolline y rápidamente conto que era totalmente diferente a un licántropo y todo lo que conllevaba ser un Lycan, la familia había puesto una cara de incredulidad y Fleur de asombro y tristeza y se lanza llorando a los brazos de Harry él ya sabía a qué venia eso.

Fleur al escuchar que ser un Lycan lo hacía inmortal se lanza a sus brazos y le pregunta.

-Harry ahora que eres inmortal te iras verdad me dejaras ya que yo si moriré en algún momento-Decía Fleur con mucho dolor y dudas.

Harry sonríe ante la preocupación de su amada.-Jamás te abandonare Fleur porque te amo y sé que tú también, te diré algo Hagoromo me conto que mi abuelo el primer Lycan Lucien había creado un ritual en el que pasábamos nuestra inmortalidad a nuestra pareja así que apenas sepa cómo hacerlo estaremos juntos por siempre.

Fleur levanta la vista y esboza una sonrisa.-Lo dices en serio amor-

-Claro que lo digo en serio Fleur, te amo y no dejare que algo tan simple como el tiempo nos separe-Le dice Harry dándole un largo beso y luego me separo recordando que todos nos estaban viendo.

-Bien dejando este hecho de lado que harás ahora de ahora en adelante, recuerda que deberás ir a Hogwarts y no sabemos que te espera allí-Dicen Apolline y Alex algo preocupados.

-No se preocupen por mí, si antes sabia cuidarme solo ahora aún más nada me pasara-Decía Harry pensativo mientras miraba la hora.-Veamos faltan 4 horas para la visita al banco, creo que tengo el tiempo para realizar la prueba para mi invocación así que volveré antes de ir al banco- Sin esperar que le respondieran empieza a trazar sellos a una velocidad increíble y como hace con el **Chikushōdō** una vez que completo la secuencia pone su mano en el suelo y aparecen los sellos usuales pero esta vez él es transportado a un lugar desconocido.

 **Lugar Desconocido: Territorio del Clan Fénix**

Cuando abrió los ojos y empezó a disiparse el humo vio que estaba en una especie de montaña, ya que todo lo que podía ver a su alrededor solo era rocas, decidió caminar por aquel lugar y ver si podía encontrar algo que lo ayude a llegar al lugar donde reside la invocación del Fénix. Avanzo unos minutos no tardó en llegar a una especie de templo de aspecto sagrado, el cual era adornado por estatuas de gran tamaño en las cuales eran esculturas que reconoció como estatuas de Fénix gigantes. Al llegar a ese lugar del cielo cayo a su alrededor una figura de gran tamaño causando un pequeño temblor que obligo al rubio caer al suelo, esta figura lo rodeo impidiendo que siguiera avanzando. Naruto se asustó al ver al Fénix gigante igual a la de las estatuas, su tamaño era mayor a una casa de 2 pisos era de un color dorado y se le notaba un aire ancestral y sabio lo primero que Harry pensó fue **(este debe ser el jefe del clan)** , se quedó quieto esperando a ver qué haría el Fénix gigante.

-Que haces aquí en nuestro territorio humano hace décadas o milenios que no vemos a uno de los tuyos aquí explícate-Fue lo primero que dijo el Fénix con un tono de cautela y a su vez amenazante.

Harry pensó que con eso quería intimidarlo y sonriendo contesta.-Seré muy joven y seré un humano pero no crees que antes de exigir algo primero debemos presentarnos pero ya que te diré mi motivo y mi nombre. Soy Harry Potter-Ototsuki y estoy aquí para que me aprueben como invocador de su clan mi maestro me dio el pergamino y creo que lo conocen después de todo él fue su primer invocador, tenía muchos nombres pero el real era Hagoromo Ototsuki-

El fénix estaba sorprendido no pensó que un descendiente de su primer invocador aparecería después de tanto tiempo.-Así que quieres obtener nuestro contrato bien nuestra prueba es siempre examinaremos tu recuerdos si eres lo suficientemente puro y merecedor te aceptaremos y mi nombre es Horux actual líder del clan-

-Como guste pero si es posible hágalo rápido tengo unas cuantas visitas que hacer-Decía Harry algo impaciente-En eso Horux y el hacen contacto visual y revisa todas sus memorias y se sorprende la vida que vivió en especial en su niñez con sus tíos.

-Es suficiente no solo eres digno de nuestro contrato sino que además eres poderoso eres más que merecedor de nuestro contrato y escucha bien mis palabras si esos humanos vuelven a hacerte daño llámame que me encargare de ellos ningún niño merece lo que te han hecho-Decía con mucha ira contenida.

-Gracias por el contrato horux un placer y no te preocupes jamás volverán a tocarme-Dice sonriendo mientras desaparece en la bola de humo característica volviendo a la sala de la Mansión Delacour.

 **Mansión Delacour (minutos antes):**

Alex se había ido al ministerio francés ya que lo habían llamo, Gabrielle se había ido a la casa de una amiga algo triste por no despedirse de Harry pero su madre le dijo que antes de que se fuera a Hogwarts irían a verlo, Fleur y Apolline estaban en la sala esperando a Harry para ir al Callejón Diagon a acompañarlo a su visita al banco de magos. Entonces en medio de la sala aparece una bola de humo de la que sale un sonriente Harry, que al ver a ambas mujeres listas miro el reloj viendo que faltaban pocos minutos para ir al banco.

-Parece que llegue justo a tiempo no vamos no quiero llegar tarde al banco-Cuando decían eso entro un Águila por la ventana con el símbolo característico de **Gringotts** dejando una carta junto a un emblema que de dos Grifos en dos patas mirando hacia ambos lados. El abre la carta que decía:

 **Estimado señor Potter:**

Nos comunicamos para pedirle que acerque cuanto antes al banco para hablar de la herencia de sus padres además de sus estados de cuenta entre otras cosas, nos tomamos las molestias de enviarle un traslador solo tómelo y diga **Gringotts** y será traído automáticamente a mi oficina un placer y espero venga a la brevedad

Atte.; Ragnok

Todos se sorprendieron por la carta y los tres juntan sus manos y tocan el traslador diciendo a la vez- **Gringotts**. Rápidamente sienten como si algo los tirara del ombligo y todo empieza a girar.

 **Gringotts: oficina del Gerente de las Cuentas Potter**

Cuando todo dejo de girar se encontraban ante una amplia habitación con un escritorio lleno de papeles y en estantes libros de gran grosor y de fondo se podía ver ese emblema con los dos grifos estaban desorientados que no notaron al Duende sentado en el escritorio.

El Duende cierra un libro con fuerza para hacerse notar y mira al chico, la chica y la mujer que los acompaña-Señor Potter sí que tardo en venir hace dos días mandamos esa carta y quienes son la señora y señorita que los acompaña y donde esta Albus Dumbledore que según tengo entendido es su guardián mágico y con el que se está quedando-

Sin saberlo el Duende dijo algo que a Harry no le gustó nada y dejo salir un poco de su magia que prácticamente hacía temblar gran parte del banco.-Como es eso de que estoy viviendo con Dumbledore jamás lo he visto en mi vida salvo a través de una conversación por chimenea, segundo las señorita que me acompaña es Fleur Delacour mi novia y su madre la señora Apolline Delacour, tercero jamás he vivido con Dumbledore hasta los 8 años he vivido con mis tíos Muggle desde la muerte de mis padres, viví 8 años casi sin comer durmiendo en una alacena debajo de una escalera, siendo golpeado por cualquier cosa y tratado peor que un elfo doméstico, así que no venga con esas estupideces porfavor-Decia Harry mientras seguía dejando escapar su magia y tanto el duende como las Delacour tuvieron un pensamiento **(JAMAS volver a hacerlo enojar)** , mientras tanto en el banco la mayoría de los Duendes no sabía que pasaba porque temblaba más de la mitad del edificio hasta que notaron que era por la magia de alguien y solo tuvieron un pensamiento en conjunto **(Algún tonto acaba de hacer enojar a un mago muy poderoso)** , Fleur se acerca algo sonrojada ya que su lado Veela pedía a gritos que lo besara que se dejara domar por esa magia y lo abraza haciendo que se calme un poco.

-Perdón señor Potter mi intención no es hacerlo enojar solo decía lo que nos habían informado, un placer señora y señorita Delacour soy Ragnok gerente las cuentas de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter, queríamos que viniera para hablar de su herencia entre otras cosas, solo le pedimos que antes de cualquier cosa para confirmar su identidad vierta 3 gotas de su sangre en el pergamino sobre la mesa-Le extiende una daga, Harry la toma haciendo exactamente lo que Ragnok dice y en el pergamino empieza a aparecer cosas escritas. Cuando se asegura que todo término toma el pergamino y al leerlo abre sus ojos bien grandes.

Harry James Potter

Mestizo, Lycan, hijo de James Charlus Potter y Lilian Abigail Potter-Evans.

Padrinos: Sirius Black, Amelia Boness, Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom.

Señoríos: Potter, Ototsuki, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw.

Animago: Múltiple. **[Aún sin definir si tienen ideas déjenlas en un Review]**

Patronus: Ciervo, Fénix.

 **Familiares:** Ninguno **[con familiares me refiero a animales, los tengo definidos pero aparecerán en el siguiente cap.]**

 **Bonos de almas: [con bonos de almas me refiero a una unión mágica]**

Fleur Delacour

Contrato de matrimonios;

 **Casa Delacour:** Contrato antiguo de magia vinculante creado entre la casa Griffindor y Los Delacour.

 **Fin**

 **Bueno este es el final del Cuarto capítulo sé que no es muy largo pero mi tiempo tampoco es mucho lo corte justo ay porque si bien las parejas serán 3 en total tengo dudas sobre las otras dos las que yo iba a poner eran Fleur(no se negocia va si o si lógicamente), Nymphadora Tonks(no se no ay muchos fic de ella con Harry más que nada me agrada y quiero ser original XD, si la pusiera modificaría su edad para que como máximo sea un año mayor a Harry) y por ultimo Daphne Greengrass (no se siempre me gustaron los fic con ambos como pareja) esas son las opciones que yo pensé, si quieren sugerir háganlo. Aparte de esto quiero dar un anuncio este es el último capítulo que subiré hasta julio e de ese mes tengo unos exámenes que debo aprobar así que me tomare todo junio para estudiar, se los recompensare en julio durante mis vacaciones, muchas gracias hasta la próxima.**

 **PD: voy a empezar un crossover entre Harry Potter y Percy Jackson será algo así como Harry legado de los doce olímpicos o no sé bien aún el tema es que quiero saber que pareja les gustaría yo pensé en un Harry Artemisa, también valen parejas del mundo de HP y con esto me despido cualquier cosa dejen Review que es lo que más motiva a seguir la historia o un MP con sus dudas o sugerencias.**

 **Atte. Kaminari no megami**


	5. Chapter 5

*Chapter 4*: Chapter 4

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

Antes que nada contestare las Review:

 **playo04: Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic si sé que estaba abandonado al principio no se me daba cosa tomarlo y rearmarlo pero después de los primeros capítulos gracias a las Review de todos los lectores decidí que continuaría esta historia hasta el final y ya tengo pensado otro fic de Harry Potter y un Crossover con Percy Jackson pero por ahora me concentrare de un fic a la vez. Nos vemos y espero q sigas leyendo y te guste.**

 **Marx98: Si el autor original tiene muchas historias abandonadas quizás tome otra de Harry Potter que me gusto pero no es seguro y me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic.**

 **thedark99: Si me alegro que te guste y se pondrá interesante pero no obtendrá sus habilidades Lycan hasta tercer o cuarto año así que abra que aguantarse, espero continúes leyéndolo y cualquier sugerencia siempre es bienvenida.**

 **Treeofsakuras: gracias me alegro que te guste y lo siento pero como explico al final de este capítulo Tonks no estará como pareja de Harry.**

 **SaoCa: No llegas tarde como veras asistirá a Hogwarts y obvio que se hará sus escapadas a Francia y con el regalito que le di en este capítulo será aún más fácil. Si quieres saber que es tendrás que leerlo jajá.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: SI pero por suerte ya estoy de vuelta, y gracias por las sugerencias animagas tomare las primeras 3, ya que no pienso darle demasiadas formas. Espero que te siga gustando nos vemos en el próximo.**

 **Metalero Anarkista: Susan estará pero Luna no la veo como más una hermana para Harry que su novia lo siento.**

 **onixia32: jamás abandonare la historia podre tener mis momentos de vacío mental pero no se abandonara, espero disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **CCSakuraforever: Recuerda que Harry y Fleur no irán a la misma escuela y que tiene dos prometidas más en Hogwarts, bueno espero te guste este capítulo, hasta la próxima,**

 **Antes de empezar les quiero dejar como diferenciar lo que digo yo, lo que piensan y lo que hablan**

 **[Sin definir si tienen ideas dejen review] esto es algo que digo yo**

 **(Alguien hizo enojar a un mago muy poderoso) pensamiento individual o de un conjunto de personas.**

 ** _Parsel- "Hola"_**

 **Fénix- "Hola"**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

-Perdón señor Potter mi intención no es hacerlo enojar solo decía lo que nos habían informado, un placer señora y señorita Delacour soy Ragnok gerente las cuentas de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Potter, queríamos que viniera para hablar de su herencia entre otras cosas, solo le pedimos que antes de cualquier cosa para confirmar su identidad vierta 3 gotas de su sangre en el pergamino sobre la mesa-Le extiende una daga, Harry la toma haciendo exactamente lo que Ragnok dice y en el pergamino empieza a aparecer cosas escritas. Cuando se asegura que todo término toma el pergamino y al leerlo abre sus ojos bien grandes.

Harry James Potter

Mestizo, Lycan, hijo de James Charlus Potter y Lilian Abigail Potter-Evans.

Padrinos: Sirius Black, Amelia Boness, Remus Lupin, Alice Longbottom.

Señoríos: Potter, Black, Ototsuki, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw.

Animago: Fénix, Basilisco imperial. **[Por ahora serán esos dos más su forma Lycan, se explicaran luego las características del Basilisco Imperial que es superior al basilisco común obviamente]**

Patronus: Ciervo, Fénix.

Familiares: Ninguno **[con familiares me refiero a animales, los tengo definidos pero aparecerán en el siguiente cap.]**

Bonos de almas: **[con bonos de almas me refiero a una unión mágica]**

Fleur Delacour

 **Contrato de matrimonios:**

 **Casa Delacour** : Contrato antiguo de magia vinculante creado entre la casa Griffindor y Los Delacour.

 **Continuara….**

 **Casa Potter:** Contrato de magia vinculante establecido entre su padre Lord Potter y Lord Bones, para con sus hijos.

 **Casa Black** : Contrato antiguo de magia vinculante creado entre la Casa Black y Los Greengrass.

 **Contrato con la casa Weasley:** Contrato ilegal firmado entre Albus Dumbledore y Molly Weasley, para Harry Potter y Ginebra Weasley

 **Tutor mágico** : Albus Dumbledore.

 **Sellos mágicos:**

Sello de lealtad: Lealtad total a Albus Dumbledore y a Molly Weasley.

Sello supresor: Suprime hasta el 90% de la magia.

Harry se quedó asombrado al leer todo lo que el pergamino decía por un lado se sentía feliz de que aun tenia familia tenía a sus padrinos y madrina con vida, pero por otro lado estaba asombrado por los señoríos que tenía y sus formas animagas, lo que más le sorprendió fueron los contratos de matrimonio, cuando leyó el último contrato y quien era su tutor mágicos y los sellos que traía puestos se enfureció tanto que dejo salir suficiente magia como para que toda Gringotts empezará a temblar y nuevamente tuvo que interferir Fleur para calmarlo.

-ESE MALDITO ANCIANO IMITACION DE GANDALF ME LAS VA A PAGAR TODAS JUNTAS COMO SE ATREVE NO SOLO A REDACTAR UN CONTRATO DE MATRIMONIO SIN MI CONCENTIMIENTO SI NO TAMBIEN A PONERME ESOS MALDITOS SELLOS- Decía Harry muy furioso mientras intentaba calmarse y no ir ahora mismo a destrozar al anciano director era tanto su enojo que por un momento apareció su **Mangekyō Sharingan** girando con furia.

Fleur viendo el estado de su novio lo abraza intentando calmarlo.-Cálmate Harry pronto pagara lo que te ha hecho pero si sigues así llamaras la atención del ministerio y no creo que quieras eso o si-.

Harry más calmado piensa sobre lo que ha leído y se dirige a Ragnok- Quiero que anule el último contrato que por lo visto es el único que puede anularse al no ser vinculante además de ilegal, podría verificar si los sellos sigues colocados si es así quiero retirarlos a todos y los contratos matrimoniales que se mantengan inactivos por ahora ya que el ministerio podría aprovecharse de eso y por último y no menos importante quiero un balance de todas mis cuentas de los 7 señoríos principalmente la de las cámaras Potter ya que no creo que nadie sepa de mis otros señoríos, quiero saber quién ha extraído dinero de mis cuentas en los últimos 14 años y a donde ha ido a parar.-Decía Harry algo enojado todavía por todo lo que se había enterado del maldito Dumbledore.

-Si claro no habrá problema en cancelar el contrato ni en mantenerlo inactivos por ahora, sobre el balance de sus cuentas nos llevara un tiempo y al ser el de demasiadas bóvedas tendrá un costo adicional pero dudo que allá problemas verdad, ahora queda un tema importante la ley de la familia Potter estipula que si eres el último heredero vivo, siendo menor de edad podrías elegir tu tutor mágico si es que no lo tienes o no lo apruebas y por obvias razones no apruebas al actual así que elije quien será tu tutor.-Chasqueando los dedos Ragnok hace aparecer varios papeles algunos para anular el matrimonio ilegal, otros para autorizar el conteo de sus bóvedas, para hacerlo heredero de los señoríos y por último el que deben firmar el y su tutor para que todo quede legal.

Harry medita bien las palabras dichas por Ragnok-Claro sobre el costo no habrá problemas, una cosa más Ragnok sería posible abrir una bóveda en la sucursal de Francia y pasar digamos un 10 o 15% de la cámara principal de los Potter ya que tengo el presentimiento que pasare mucho de mi tiempo libre en Francia-Dice con una sonrisa mirando de reojo a Fleur que al notarlo se sonroja.

-Claro no habrá problemas obviamente tendría un costo digamos un 0,5% más de lo que quiere trasladar pero al ser menor de edad deberá ser autorizada por su tutor o tutora así que diría que elija ya si tiene que llamarl puede usar la red flu-Le dice Ragnok pensando en que con Harry podrían hacer muy buenos negocios.

Sonriendo Harry se da vuelta mirando a Fleur y Apolline que estaban sentadas justo detrás de el.-Creo que no será necesario llamar a nadie claro si usted Señora Delacour acepta ser mi tutora mágica hasta alcanzar mi mayoría de edad-

Apolline se sorprende por la confianza que tiene Harry en ella como para hacerla su tutora y sonríe- Claro que seré tu tutora me alegra que allas pensado en mi siendo que nos conocemos solo hace unos meses, aparte ya eres casi de la familia o no y como un plus más esta ese contrato jeje-Dice Apolline con una risita acercándose a firmar mientras Fleur y Harry se ponen muy rojos. Harry firma el documento y los otros también y en un destello una copia de cada documento es mandada al archivo del Ministerio anunciando lo del nuevo heredero pero sin revelar su identidad.

Ragnok sonríe y saca 7 cajas de maderas poniéndolas frente a Harry que no entendía nada y las abre-Bien señor Potter solo queda darle estos anillos que lo acreditan como Lord de los 7 señoríos que posee, en realidad los señoríos se obtienen a los 17 años pero una antigua ley hecha por el **Wizengamot** dicto que si se encontraba un heredero con sangre Ototsuki seria emancipado y declarado mayor de edad solo debe colocárselos y esto lo autorizara a entrar a cada una de sus cámaras al igual que lo podrá usar para protegerse de efectos de posiciones hechizos y Legeremancia-

Harry sonríe sabiendo que para el mundo mágico ya era mayor de edad y habla- Bien no ay problema pero todavía no quiero que se enteren que estoy emancipado así que hasta que decida develarlo Apolline será mi tutora mágica con eso no solo ocultare mi emancipación sino que hare enojar a Dumby un poco, no es que no me guste tener 7 anillos pero me gustaría que los anillos se fusionaran para mostrar el escudo que yo desee, una cosa más dentro de unos días volveré acompañado de Dumbledore simulando que no sé nada de esto además supongo que él tiene la llave de mi bóveda de confianza así que cuando venga junto a el deberá parecer que es la primera vez que vengo aquí-

-Claro señor Potter no habrá problema en fusionar los anillos y en lo que al banco concierne usted jamás estuvo aquí-Dice con una gran sonrisa Ragnok, mientras con un movimiento de su mano fusiona todos los anillos en uno dejando un anillo dorado con la cresta de 2 Grifos y en medio sobre ellos un imponente fénix.-Cada vez que quieras solo piensa la cresta que quieres mostrar y el anillo lo mostrara, bien nos veremos la próxima vez señor Potter cuando quiera solo envié una lechuza-

Harry sonriendo saca de la mochila que traía 4 espejos idénticos poniéndolos sobre la mesa.- No quiero arriesgarme con las lechuzas señor Ragnok, sé que ay hechizos para desviarlas así que traje estos espejos que conseguí durante un viaje que hice no solo nos permiten comunicarnos sino transportarnos objetos también, simplemente dices el nombre de la persona que tenga uno igual y aparecerá en el espejo es indetectable por eso que bueno que compre 4, uno es suyo, otro lo tendré yo, uno Fleur y el otro la señora Delacour-. Entrega los espejos a los mencionados.

-Perfecto señor Potter ahora una cosa más-Le entrega una bolsita de cuero.- Con esta bolsa podrá sacar la cantidad de galeones que desee de su bóveda solo diga la cantidad y listo-.

-Gracias señor Ragnok ahora si me disculpa debemos irnos se hace tarde-. Dicho esto Harry junto con Fleur y Apolline se retiran del banco camino al caldero chorreante **[Supongo que todos conocen el Caldero Chorreante así que no lo describiré]** junto con las pertenencias de Harry ya que se alojaría ay hasta la reunión con Dumbledore al día siguiente.

-Bueno chicas gracias por todo les hablare por el espejo cuando el paseo con Dumby termine si- Se acerca a Fleur y le da un tierno beso en los labios.- Y a ti te extrañare mi reina-. Le decía Harry luego del beso.

Fleur se sonroja y sonríe correspondiendo el beso de su amado, mientras a todo esto Apolline se reía de la escena.

Cuando ya se retiraron Harry le pide al Cantinero Tom que le suba la cena al cuarto y una vez término de cenar aseguro bien la puerta acostándose a dormir plácidamente sabiendo que el día siguiente sería bastante largo.

 **[Al día siguiente alrededor de las 11:00 am]**

Harry se encontraba desayunando en el bar esperando a Dumby ya que habían quedado a esa hora para encontrarse, estaba usando sus viejas gafas y las ropas de su primo además que parecía algo delgado, todo esto era para engañar a Dumbledore Apolline había tenido la amabilidad de encantar un anillo con un hechizo Glamour para que se viera como antes de su entrenamiento con Hagoromo.

 **POV Dumbledore**

Se encontraba en su despacho en Hogwarts preparándose para encontrarse Harry Potter y averiguar cuanto sabia y si podía intentar que volviera con sus tíos a Privet Drive 4 ya que con los maltratos el seria indefenso y lo vería como su salvador, claro eso sumado a los sellos mágicos que coloco en su nacimiento.

-Espero que esa familia Francesa no allá hecho mucho por él y convencerlo de que vuelva con sus tíos de que solo lo acogieron por pena- Pensaba todo esto Dumbledore maquinando sus planes para controlarlo, se acerca a su chimenea toma un poco de polvos Flu y grita- CALDERO CHOREANTE-. Un fuego verde se enciende cubriéndolo y pronto se encuentra saliendo de la chimenea de dicha taberna.

Empieza a buscar al niño con la mirada y lo reconoce al instante por el pelo igual de rebelde que el de su padre, se acerca el con su mirada de abuelo mientras se sacudía la tierra de su túnica que era de un verde manzana bastante fea, cuando llega a la mesa toca el hombro del chico que esta de espaldas a él.

-Eres tu Harry- Preguntaba Dumbledore esperando que se girara.

 **POV Harry.**

Estaba esperando que Dumbledore se acercara ya que había sentido cuando llego, cuando siente la mano en su hombro se da vuelta mirando al profesor haciendo una mueca al ver su vestimenta.

-Si profesor soy yo que tal si empezamos con lo que tenemos que hacer hace un rato llegue de Francia y digamos que estoy algo cansado por el viaje- Decía Harry obviamente mintiendo, lo primero que hizo fue asegurar sus escudos mentales de Oclumancia mientras seguía al profesor.

-Claro Harry iremos primero al Callejón Diagon por algo de dinero a tu bóveda y luego compraremos tus útiles escolares para tu segundo año, eso sí serás clasificado como todos por el sombrero seleccionador, y por último recogeremos tus cosas y te llevare con tus tíos que quieren volver a verte y te han perdonado lo que paso con magia accidental hace unos años- Decía Dumbledore con la esperanza que los hechizos que le había puesto lo ayudaran a aceptar lo que le dijo.

Harry escucha atentamente todo lo que dice el viejo barba blanca imitación de Gandalf y comienza a reírse como loco **[A lo madara]**. Harry lo mira directo a los ojos y le dice.-En serio piensas que volveré con esa familia de nuevo, eso no pasara me quedare en el Caldero Chorreante por estos pocos días hasta el inicio de clases y después veré que hacer durante Navidad pero cuando termine el año volveré con los Delacour y créame profesor solo estoy aquí por su ministerio presiono mucho al francés pero tengo nacionalidad allí también así que cuando quiera puedo trasladarme a Beauxbatons así que no piense llevarme con esos Muggles- Decía Harry con seriedad haciéndose notar que hablaba en serio.

-Vamos Harry debes entender en casa de tus tíos estarás protegido ya que la protección que puso tu madre solo funciona cerca de alguien con su misma sangre así que debes ir allí por tu seguridad-Le decía Dumbledore con su cara y voz de abuelo mientras caminaban al banco.

Miraba a Dumbledore con enojo ya que me estaba haciendo enojar bastante.- Haber profesor que parte de NO VOLVERE A LA CASA DE MIS TIOS JAMAS no ha entendido usted porque creo que fui bastante claro le aseguro que con la familia Delacour estoy perfectamente bien aparte dudo que me busque en Francia y menos si está muerto así que deje de molestarme con eso y vallamos a hacer lo que nos concierne si-. Decía un Harry bastante cabreado

-Está bien Harry quizás hablemos de eso en otro momento ahora vamos al banco a retirar dinero de tu bóveda para comprar tus útiles y materiales para tu segundo año- Decía Dumbledore con su tono de abuelo mientras intentaba usar Legeremancia pasiva para leer su mente.

Harry al sentir la intrusión revierte la onda de Legeremancia haciendo que Dumbledore casi se caiga.-No vuelva a intentar algo así profesor le recuerdo que usar Legeremancia en los estudiantes es ilegal.-

 **POV Dumbledore**

Dumbledore asiente mientras empieza a pensar que había pasado, todo su plan cuidadosamente planeado para el bien común estaba saliendo muy mal. Harry en vez de ser un joven débil que podría controlar era todo lo contrario es más tenía un aura que imponía respeto y poder, pero él no dejaría que eso pasara cuando llegara a Hogwarts le administraría varias pociones todo sea por el bien común. Para cuando sale de sus pensamientos se da cuenta de que ya están en las puertas de los bancos.

 **POV Harry**

Al llegar a las puertas lo primero que ve es la Fachada del banco **[no lo describiré ya que supongo que todos lo conocen]** y la placa dorada que dice claramente:

 **«** _ **Entre, extraño, pero tenga cuidado  
Con lo que le espera al pecado de la codicia  
Porque aquellos que cogen, pero no se lo han ganado  
Deberán pagar en cambio mucho más  
Así que si busca bajo nuestros suelos  
Un tesoro que nunca fue suyo,**_ __ _ **  
Ladrón, está advertido, tenga cuidado  
De encontrar algo más que un tesoro allí.**_ **»**

Al entrar sigue a Dumbledore poniendo cara de sorpresa ya que se supone que nunca estuvo allí antes.

 **POV Dumbledore.**

Al entrar al banco nos dirigimos rápidamente a una de las cajas y me dirijo al duende.- venimos a visitar la cámara de Harry Potter.- Aquí está su llave, le da la llave y sin más los lleva hasta unos carros que van bajando hasta que detienen frente a la bóveda 613. El duende la abre con la llave previamente entregada y dentro se ven varios montones de oro, plata y bronce.

-Bien Harry esta es la herencia que te dejaron tus padres. Ahora te explicare como funciona es bastante simple las de oro son galeones, las de plata son Sickle y las de bronce knut, 17 Sickle hacen un galeón, 493 knut hacen un galeón también mientras que 29 knut hacen un Sickle.- Todo esto se lo explica usando su tono de abuelo. Mientras tanto el duende intenta no reírse de como ese anciano intenta mentirle al joven más rico de Gran Bretaña y con más poder en el Wizegamot que cualquier otro ya que al ser todas casas nobles y antiguas poseen 3 asientos, es decir 3 votos por cada una de las casas que posee, sin mencionar que la Casa noble y antigua Ototsuki posee dos de los 4 asientos del máximo consejo del Wizegamot ya que este consejo estaba compuesto por las casas Nobles y Antiguas Le Fay, Emyrs, Ototsuki y Peverell. La Casa Noble y Antigua Otosuki tiene los asientos del consejo suyos y los de la familia Peverell ya que en algún punto las familias pasaron a ser una sola, esto le daba el poder de negar la proposición de nuevas leyes así como la posibilidad de decidir los castigos de los acusados.

Harry suspira y lo mira serio.- He estado viajando por el mundo profesor ya sé cómo funciona el dinero de los magos así como también tengo conocimientos de magia bastante avanzada, acaso cree que todos estos años solo estuve oculto no me gane el apodo del **Dios del agua** solo ocultándome sabe **.** Y por favor Profesor no me crea ignorante sé que esta es solo la bóveda que mis padres dejaron para pagar mis gastos escolares principalmente y lo que me haga falta hasta cumplir 15 años donde por ley se me otorgara el Señorío Potter por ser el último con vida.-

Dumbledore lo miraba con preocupación a cada palabra que decía ya que no sabía verdaderamente hasta qué punto sabia sobre magia y aún menos sobre la magia elemental ya que era muy raro estos días que apareciera un mago que controlara tan bien la magia elemental, lo que más lo desconcertó e hizo enojar fue el hecho de que él sabía que solo era una bóveda pequeña y no la real, además de que sabía la regla del Wizegamot para otorgar el Señorío a la edad de 15 años si es que era el último heredero, esto solo hacía que sus planes se fueran por la borda pero él lo arreglaría pronto todo por el bien común.

 **POV Harry.**

Harry hacia todo lo posible por no reírse del ansiando mientras daba una mirada a toda la bóveda y lo llama la atención un pedestal que tenía 3 Huevos encima y sobre ellos una carta. Dos de los huevos eran de color rojo con diseños de llamas doradas, mientras que el último era de un color negro con matices de verde en él. Suponiendo que leyendo la carta sabría que contenían la abrió viendo que era de sus padres y decía.

 _"_ _ **Para nuestro querido hijo Harry:**_

 _**Hola hijo si estás leyendo esto quiere decir que ya no estamos contigo para entregártelos personalmente, los huevos que están debajo de la carta los dos de color rojo con llamas doradas son dos Fénix uno hembra y el otro macho, mientras que el tercer huevo es de un raro tipo de serpiente mágica conocida como Oxyuranus Krait mamba negra miden aproximadamente 5 metros cuando llegan a la madurez eso dependerá del enlace que tengan y de tu núcleo mágico hijo. Son la más rápida ya que alcanzo una velocidad de 30 km/h a 50km/h, su veneno puede matar en solo cinco minutos sino se aplica el antídoto, los síntomas de la mordida son la aparición rápida de mareo, tos o dificultad para respirar y el ritmo cardiaco irregular. Su veneno también causa muerte por asfixia como resultado de la parálisis de los músculos respiratorios, también posee dos enormes alas las cuales le sirven para volar y posarse en los lugares menos esperados y tiene la habilidad de controlar los elementos, percibir cualquier cosa o criatura mágica y si su tamaño es problema puedo encogerme hasta quedar de unos veinte centímetro mínimo. Bien solo queremos recordarte que te amamos y queremos aclarar que el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius nunca fue Sirius Black tu padrino, sino que fue Peter Pettigrew también conocido como Colagusano.**_

 _ **Con amor:**_

 _ **James y Lily Potter"**_

Harry al leer lo último se enoja bastante ya que hace poco había sabido que Sirius era su padrino y lo que decían que había hecho y él lo creyó culpable sin pruebas, después de pensarlo unos momentos sonríe a ver si le puede tender una trampa a Dumby pero antes decidió agarrar los huevos cuando toma los de Fénix empiezan a brillar lo que también ve Dumbledore que hasta el momento estaba absorto en sus pensamientos sobre "el bien mayor" y de pronto de las manos de Harry salen dos pequeños remolinos de fuego que dan lugar a una Fénix del color blanco más puro solo con detalles dorados en las plumas de la cola y un Fénix negro que al igual que el blanco tenia detalles dorados las plumas de la cola ambos no podían ser más grande que la mano de Harry pero eso era entendible ya que eran recién nacidos. Agarro el huevo pero sin embargo no pasó nada, suponiendo que aún faltaba tiempo lo guarda en su bolsillo y acaricia a ambos Fénix y al principio los escucha cantar una melodía tranquila pero pronto comienza a entenderlos.

 **-Hola maestro hace tiempo que esperamos su llegada, nosotros somos sus familiares.-** Decían ambos Fénix al unísono.

 **-Así que son mis familiares leí sobre ellos pero nunca me espere tener uno y mucho menos dos hasta ahora y por favor no me llamen maestro llámenme Harry después de todo son mis amigos, parte de mi familia-** Les dice con una sonrisa a ambos Fénix, que se sorprenden también al escuchar sus palabras.

 **\- Y díganme tienen algún nombre-** Les preguntaba Harry pensando que aún no sabía sus nombres. A todo esto ninguno se daba cuenta que Dumbledore miraba la conversación algo preocupado, obviamente preocupado por sus planes ya que sin darse cuenta Harry estaba hablando con los Fénix en su idioma.

 **\- No Harry, ya que somos tus familiares porque no escoges tu nuestros nombres-** Volvieron a decir ambos Fénix al unísono sacándole una sonría a Harry.

 **\- Mmmm haber déjenme pensar…. Ya sé que tal para Fire y para ti Isis-** Les decía Harry primero señalando al Fénix negro y luego al blanco.

Ambos Fénix hacen un asentimiento y se posa uno en cada hombro de Harry, se da vuelta y empieza a salir de la bóveda seguido por Dumbledore, recordando lo de la carta de sus padres. Mira a Dumbledore.- Profesor, disculpe una pregunta hace poco me entere leyendo en un periódico francés que hablaba sobre la muerte de mis padres, en una de las paginas hablaba sobre la vida de ambos en Hogwarts principalmente y leí que mi padre siempre andaba con un tal Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew, pero que principalmente tenía una relación de casi como hermanos con Sirius Black. Ay fue donde note una gran contradicción ya que supuestamente fue Sirius Black quien traiciono y vendió la ubicación de mis padres que se escondían según leí bajo un encantamiento Fidelius y que él era el guardián secreto, pero cómo es posible si supuestamente se confiaban la vida- Harry está atento a la expresión que pone Dumbledore de sorpresa.

Al escuchar estas palabras se nota que Dumbledore por un momento se nota entre sorprendido y molesto ya que sabía de la existencia de Black. Recuperando rápidamente la compostura suspira y responde.- Eso si fue un hecho lamentable Harry, si bien no todas las evidencias concuerdan y no ayuda el que le hayan negado el juicio ya que según el Ministerio las pruebas eran claras de que mató a 12 Muggles y a Peter Pettigrew, según se sabe solo se halló el dedo meñique de Pettigrew- Se queda mirando a Harry esperando la expresión de furia y enojo hacia Black pero en vez de eso ve una sonrisa que le recordaba tanto a James cuando hacia sus travesuras.

Harry mira Dumbledore matándose de risa por dentro.- Es curioso lo que dice profesor ya que según el diario los principales cargos y la razón por la que no se le dio juicio fueron por traicionar a mi familia y ser partidario y la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort. Lo que me lleva a que si era cierto esto porque nunca hubo pruebas de que se le encontrara la marca tenebrosa como a la mayoría de sus partidarios, porque no huyo después de asesinar a Pettigrew siendo un Auror sabia como operarían y si él hubiera querido jamás lo hubieran encontrado. Ahora dígame porque no lo ayudo con lo del juicio sabiendo que él no era el guardián secreto de mi familia-. Ante esto Dumbledore se queda helado **(como supo eso, si esto sigue así no podre controlarlo ni guiarlo por el buen camino para el "bien mayor").** Recuperando la compostura le responde.- Pero Harry todo el mundo sabe que fue Black el guardián del encantamiento porque dices que yo sé que él no lo fue- Decía Dumbledore con su tono de abuelo inocente.

Harry ya se estaba enojando bastante y se sentía como su magia empezaba a filtrarse ya que había un leve temblor.- No juegue conmigo profesor usted realizo el encantamiento Fidelio y sabe que el real guardián de los secretos era Peter Pettigrew y si me preguntas como lo se lo dice claramente en la carta de mis padres que encontré en la bóveda- Le muestra dicha carta que el lee rápidamente asombrado por las características de su último familiar y Harry vuelve a guardarla en su bolsillo.- Hasta el momento me ha demostrado que usted no es de confiar Profesor si quiere hacer que empiece a cambiar de idea en la próxima reunión del Wizegamot exponga el caso y consiga un juicio para Sirius Black- Decía Harry convencido de que eso ayudaría a que el viejo pidiera el juicio y reía por dentro ya que el viejo pensaba que el dominaba la partida pero parecía que era al revés.

Dumbledore viéndolo como más ganar que perder le dice.- Hare lo posible en la próxima reunión que es en una semana para que le den el juicio pero ten en cuenta que va a ser complicado no quiero darte falsas expectativas, bien Harry se nos hace tarde y aún tenemos que comprar tu varita y útiles escolares para segundo año- Salen del banco y caminan primero hacia la tienda con el nombre "Madam Malkin, Túnicas para todas las ocasiones" donde después de tomarles las medidas salió con los pares de túnicas en una bolsa, pasaron por el boticario para adquirí los ingredientes de pociones, la siguiente parada fue Flourish y Blotts donde compraron los libros escolares, luego fue el caldero y por últimos fueron a la tienda de varitas Ollivander, Harry obviamente lo veía innecesario ya que él podía usar magia sin varita o si le hacía falta su bastón pero mejor era guardar sus habilidades por ahora, al entrar se encuentra de frente con el fabricante que ya se veía bastante anciano rápidamente se acerca a Harry.

Lo examina por unos segundos con la mirada.- Ah señor Potter bienvenido lo esperaba el año pasado pero no apareció, parece que al final ha venido por su varita. Parece que fue ayer cuando sus padres vinieron a comprar su varita, tu madre Veintiséis centímetros de largo, elástica, de sauce. Una preciosa varita para encantamientos. Por otro lado la de tu padre por otra parte, prefirió una varita de caoba. Veintiocho centímetros y medio. Flexible. Un poquito más poderosa y excelente para transformaciones. Bueno, he dicho que tu padre la prefirió, pero en realidad es la varita la que elige al mago- Rápidamente Ollivander empezó a medir su brazo y a buscar entre los estantes, pero cada varita que le daba era un fallo tras otro, dado un momento paso algo que dejo asombrados a Ollivander, Harry y Dumbledore por igual, de uno de los estantes del fondo de la tienda una caja empezó a brillar y al igual que la mano derecha de Harry como si resonaran entre sí, la caja salió del estante y termino en la mesa justo frente a Harry.

Ollivander sorprendido por esto abre la caja murmurando cosas que parecía que no tenían sentido, en dicha caja se encontraba una hermosa varita del color blanco más puro de 28 cm con el mango de lo que parecía hueso de dragón con la cabeza de un fénix en ella, Ollivander la toma y se la entrega a Harry, apenas la agarra surge un gran resplandor dando a entender que la varita lo había escogido y se habían enlazado.

\- Esto es increíble señor Potter nunca en todos mis años como fabricante había pasado algo así y menos que alguien pudiera empuñar esa varita sin terminar estrellándose contra la pared, esa varita lleva en esta tienda algunos siglos fue creada por mi abuelo en las tierras del norte, es única en su clase ya que la madera de la que está hecha es única, además de poseer 3 núcleos mágicos él nunca me dijo cuáles eran y solo pude identificar dos de ellos, uno es pluma de un ave fénix imperial y la otra veneno de un basilisco emperador muy raros ambos pero el tercero es uno que no he podido identificar.- Decía Ollivander maravillado por haber encontrado a la pareja de esa varita.

Dumbledore se queda pensativo ya que una varita con 3 núcleos era sumamente poderosa al igual que el mago que la portara pero aún estaba en duda de que madera era pero esperaba que sus sospechas de que era de **Ese** árbol fueran falsas.

Harry se quedó pensativo por la varita que lo había escogido pero seguía interesado por el tipo de madera ya que se veía que era único.- Disculpe señor Ollivander pero me podría decir cuál es el árbol de donde salió la madera de esta varita y que lo hace tan especial-

-Por supuesto señor Potter esta varita está hecha con la madera del árbol único conocido como el Yggdrasil, comúnmente llamado árbol de la vida o fresno del universo por los nórdicos, según las leyendas es el árbol que mantiene unida la realidad misma, la ubicación del árbol es secreta y se dice que esta es la última varita hecha con su madera pero tiene una cualidad única que es que a diferencia de la mayoría de las varitas que se especializan en un tipo de magia esta se especializa en todas las ramas haciéndola única- Harry sonreía al escuchar esto y Dumbledore palideció si eso era cierta y esa varita estaba hecha con la madera de ese mítico árbol ni siquiera su varita que es conocida como la más poderosa podría hacerle frente.

-Gracias señor Ollivander me gustaría un kit para limpiar mi varita y una funda para mi brazo también si no es molestia- Decía Harry mientras buscaba su bolsa de dinero.

\- Claro que no señor Potter no ay problema serian en total 30 galeones 20 por la varita y 10 por la funda y el kit, sé que es algo caro por una varita pero debe entender es la mejor varita de mi tienda señor Potter- El simplemente toma 35 galeones de la bolsa y se los da.- Sin ningún problema señor Ollivander tome esos 5 extra por la excelente atención- Guardaba el kit junto con el resto de las compras y se colocó la funda en el ante-brazo con la varita en ella.

\- No ay de que señor Potter, cualquier problema con la varita no dude en venir a verme- Hacia una inclinación a modo de despedida.

\- Bien profesor se está haciendo tarde y solo falta el baúl o no- Decía Harry mirando al anciano que estaba demasiado pensativo. – Claro Harry vamos a ellos y luego te dejare en el Caldero Chorreante antes de irme- Salen de la tienda y van camino a la tienda de baúles donde compran el reglamentario que pide la escuela, cuando terminan de pagarlo y llenarlo con las compras previas se dirigen al Caldero Chorreante donde se paran junto a la chimenea.

-Bien Harry supongo que te quedaras aquí durante estos 4 días antes de ir a Hogwarts, toma tu boleto y ya debo irme tengo que preparar la reunión del Wizegamot que es pasado mañana y veré que puedo hacer por Sirius- Decía Dumbledore entregándole el boleto, tranquilamente y algo cansado.

-Si profesor permaneceré aquí hasta la idea Hogwarts y espero que valla todo bien en la reunión del Wizgamot nos veremos el 1 de septiembre en el banquete supongo- Le decía Harry con tranquilidad mientras veía como el profesor volvía a Hogwarts mediante la red Flu.

 **Continuara…..**

 **Bueno y aquí se acaba otro capítulo amigos espero les guste y espero sus Review o Mensaje eso siempre anima a seguir escribiendo, como verán cambie una de las parejas al principio dije que sería un Harry/Fleur/Tonks pero me vi en que sería demasiado lio algunas cosas así que Susan Bones reemplazara a Tonks como pareja de Harry. Una cosa en la que requiero su opinión es en que Casa debería poner a Harry ya que estoy dudando y me gustaría su opinión, por favor los que opinen tengan en cuenta cómo va la historia de mi Fic y fundamenten porque quieren a Harry en tal casa si no veré como lo arreglo. Otra vez disculpen la tardanza en subir el capítulo pero a principios de Julio tenía unos exámenes que requerían toda mi atención por eso me tome el mes de Junio para ello así que nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Atte. Kaminari no megami**


	6. Chapter 6

*Chapter 6*: Chapter 6

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

Antes de empezar aquí las respuestas a sus Review:

 **marcos. : Pues aquí lo tienes compañero me alegra que te siga gustando, a mí también me gusta dicha pareja por eso la pongo así que hasta la próxima.**

 **Zafir09: Pues aquí tienes el siguiente capítulo, algunas de tus ideas me agradan principalmente la del 3r núcleo de la varita y aquí esta lo de albus "intentando que liberen a sirius" alta sorpresa te llevaras. Hasta la próxima.**

 **BellaBlackEvans: Obvio que no será amigo de Weasley y no te metas con Hermione que será la hermanita de Harry (quizás aun lo estoy pensando) será menos sabelotodo e ira donde eso se valora en Ravenclaw, nunca debió ir en Griffyndor a mi parecer por su sed de conocimiento. Hasta la próxima espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: No es mala idea también lo pensé jajaja pero aun no me decido. Espero te guste este capítulo nos veremos en el próximo ay todo se define.**

 **James Anderson: Que bien que te allá gustado, que raro cuando pedí esta historia me contesto ay nomas jeje, espero la sigas leyendo. Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **Shadow Moon Black Dragón: Me alegra que el capítulo anterior te allá gustado, los de las casas aun lo estoy pensando al final de este capítulo hago referencia eso, tus razones son buenas pero aún no sé qué hare con Snape quien sabe quizás lo haga bueno y partidario de Harry. Hasta el próximo capítulo espero este te guste.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo anterior seguro que este te gusta más hehe. Sobre Draco no te preocupes no lo tolero así que no durara más de un año o dos antes que ponga un par de cosas y lo expulse. Lo siento para los amantes de Draco es un niño engreído que cree que con la frase "Mi padre se enterara de esto" puede salirse con la suya e intimidar a todos y que el dinero le soluciona la vida, pues no será así. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Pues aquí tienes la actualización amigo, espero te guste aún no se lo de la casa, por eso deje una breve referencia al final. Nos vemos espero te agrade este capítulo.**

 **Alisopsie: Obvio que lo seguiré hasta el final a este Fic. Ya será heredero de los 4 tus ideas son buenas aun no me decido así que deje una breve referencia al final de lo que podría pasar todo se develara en el siguiente capítulo. Espero te guste este hasta la próxima.**

 **San besti: jajá gracias pues claro que seguiré aquí tienes otro capítulo.**

 **Ahora a todos espero les guste este cap. y espero sus review o MP hasta la próxima.**

 **Antes de empezar les quiero dejar como diferenciar lo que digo yo, lo que piensan y lo que hablan**

 **[Sin definir si tienen ideas dejen review] esto es algo que digo yo**

 **(Alguien hizo enojar a un mago muy poderoso) pensamiento individual o de un conjunto de personas.**

 **Parsel- "Hola"**

 **Fénix- "Hola"**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

\- Bien profesor se está haciendo tarde y solo falta el baúl o no- Decía Harry mirando al anciano que estaba demasiado pensativo. – Claro Harry vamos a ellos y luego te dejare en el Caldero Chorreante antes de irme- Salen de la tienda y van camino a la tienda de baúles donde compran el reglamentario que pide la escuela, cuando terminan de pagarlo y llenarlo con las compras previas se dirigen al Caldero Chorreante donde se paran junto a la chimenea.

-Bien Harry supongo que te quedaras aquí durante estos 4 días antes de ir a Hogwarts, toma tu boleto y ya debo irme tengo que preparar la reunión del Wizegamot que es pasado mañana y veré que puedo hacer por Sirius- Decía Dumbledore entregándole el boleto, tranquilamente y algo cansado.

-Si profesor permaneceré aquí hasta la idea Hogwarts y espero que valla todo bien en la reunión del Wizgamot nos veremos el 1 de septiembre en el banquete supongo- Le decía Harry con tranquilidad mientras veía como el profesor volvía a Hogwarts mediante la red Flu.

Había pasado casi dos días desde su reunión con Dumbledore, al día siguiente de esa reunión había descubierto una nueva habilidad que le facilitarían bastante las cosas al parecer había heredado la capacidad de ser un Metamorfomago al igual que lo era su abuela Dorea Potter antes Black, así que había estado practicando bastante hasta que logro poder dominarla bastante bien y se decidió que irrumpiría en la reunión del Wizgamot con otra apariencia para asegurar el juicio de Sirius Black. Ese día se colocó una túnica negra con capucha y se quitó el anillo Potter para que no lo descubran, después de eso se quitó el anillo del Glamour que le había dado Apolline y simplemente aumento su altura levemente y cambio las facciones de su rostro, así como los colores de sus ojos de un verde esmeralda a un azul zafiro y como toque final su pelo lo cambio a un color marrón, todo esto era por si lo obligaban a quitarse la capucha de la túnica pero en teoría no debería pasar.

Con todo listo decidió ir al ministerio por Red Flu ya que Dumbledore había visto sus Fénix y no quería preguntas luego. Al llegar al vestíbulo del Ministerio le molesto enormemente la estatua que era sostenida por elfos y otras criaturas y se dirijo al inspector de varitas.

-Por favor señor permítame revisar su varita y dígame nombre y causa por la que está hoy aquí- Decía el empleado con cautela ya que había notado que era un mago bastante más fuerte que el común.

-Claro sin ningún problema estoy aquí por una reunión del Wizgamot resulta que estuve de viaje y al ir a Gringotts me hizo una prueba de herencia y descubrí que poseía varios señoríos- Decía mientras entregaba la varita y dejaba ver todos los anillos ya que los había separado para la ocasión.

El empleado no hizo más que sorprenderse y rápidamente comprueba la varita y se la devuelve.-Ningún problema Lord puede seguir su varita está limpia-

-Gracias hasta pronto- Decía Harry que también se había aplicado un hechizo para modificar la voz y sigue hasta que entra en la sala del Wizegamot poniéndose en la sección donde van los futuros Lord es decir donde se sientan usualmente los herederos para que vallan aprendiendo sobre la política del Wizegamot, veo que Dumbledore se levanta y empieza a hablar.

-Bienvenidos todos a una nueva sesión del Wizegamot, como es rutinario quiero preguntar si ay alguien que tiene algo que decir antes de comenzar los temas correspondientes a la sesión- Decía Dumbledore aunque según sabia no había nadie que tuviera algo que decir.

Sonriendo sabiendo que ese era el momento me levanto de mi asiento viendo como todos enfocan su mirada en mi.- Creo que yo tengo un par de cosas para decir señor Dumbledore, pues ya nadie sabe quién soy me llamo Perseus-Black-Ototsuki-Gryffindor-Slytherin-Hufflepuff-Ravenclaw, y antes de que empiecen a decir que estoy mintiendo o algo pues estos son los anillos señoriales de dichas casas- Digo mirando con una sonrisa mientras levanto mis manos mostrando los anillos y en ese momento los asientos correspondientes a dichas casas empiezan a brillar al igual que los anillos haciendo sabes que eran auténticos.

-Bien gracias Lord Perseus viendo que todo es legal podemos proseguir con los puntos del día, y usted puede ir y sentarse en el asiento del alto consejo Señor Perseus- Dumbledore decía mientras recibía un asentimiento de Perseo y se iba a sentar al asiento Ototsuki.

-Bien siguiente tema del día, un proyecto de ley donde los jóvenes deberán asistir a Hogwarts obligatoriamente para poder rendir sus EXTASIS y poder conservar sus varitas de lo contrario estas serán destruidas y deberán trabajar con los Mugglles, quienes a favor?- Preguntaba Dumbledore viendo como los que lo apoyaban empezaban a levantar la mano.

\- Lo siento señor Dumbledore proyecto de ley denegada, antes de que replique escúcheme aquellos que pertenezcan al alto consejo tienen el poder de denegar cualquier proyecto de leí siempre que la mayoría del consejo lo apruebe y dado que soy el único con 2 asientos del consejo, salvo que las dos líneas aparezcan cuento como mayoría, no voy a permitir que sea obligatorio asistir a Hogwarts si los padres o alumnos quieren mandarlos a otras escuelas o bajo un tutor privado y le doy un aviso profesor pronto mandare a alguien que valla por mi ah ver las clases y el desempeño de los profesores con los alumnos no voy a permitir la mala reputación del castillo por culpa de su negligencia Dumbledore al igual que si se siguen recibiendo quejas del profesor de pociones mandare a reemplazarlo, ya que según mis fuentes desde que es profesor los que pasan el EXTASIS de pociones son cada vez menos.- Harry sonreía mientras miraba un deje de furia en Dumbledore.

-Muy bien Lord Perseus el proyecto queda denegado, continuemos- Dumbledore empezó a dar noticias y hablaron de temas triviales hasta que después de una hora Dumbledore dice.- Bien con todo hablado esta reunión está terminada- Decía Dumbledore ya que Harry al no estar presente no sabría que el no hablo del caso de Black. Cuando todos se estaban levantando alzo la voz.

-Lo siento Dumbledore pero yo tengo un tema más el cual tratar, desde que volví a Inglaterra estuve investigando por qué no había Señor Black, según me informaron el anterior Sirius Orión Black fue encarcelado por ser un seguidor de Lord Voldemort, traicionar a La Casa de los Potter y matar a 12 Muggles y destruir la calle, eso cierto-

Dumbledore maldecía a cada palabra del extraño pero lo disimulaba.- Es eso correcto Lord Perseus-

-Lamento decirles que para el cargo de seguidor de Lord Voldemort y traición a los Potter es una sarta de mentiras- Empiezo a decir con tono de enojo en mi voz viendo como todos vuelven a sentarse.

-De que habla Lord Perseus explíquese debe tener argumentos para decir todas esas cosas-Decía el Ministro Fudge hablando por primera vez confiado de que no tendría nada, Harry sonríe y se levanta dando un salto apoyándose el pie sobre la baranda de madera la usa para impulsarse y caer en el medio de la sala donde suele estar la silla de acusados.

-Esperaba que lo preguntara Ministro Fudge como bien sabe Sirius Orión Black es el padrino de Harry James Potter pero no en el sentido Muggle de la palabra si no es su padrino mágico es decir que toma un juramento de vida para proteger a su ahijado y a su línea es decir juro fidelidad a los Potter si él los hubiera delatado instantáneamente hubiera muerto instantáneamente aparte él no tenía la marca tenebrosa así que no era un mortifago, ahora explíquenme porque no tuvo juicio- Todos se sorprendieron antes las palabras, algunos maldiciendo(Dumbledore y los mortifagos), otros preocupados(principalmente Fudge) y otros enojados por no ver las cosas que estaban a simple vista o creer traidor a uno de sus amigos.

Fudge nervioso alza la voz.- Si lo que dice es cierto se levantarían los cargos por traición y ser un mortifago pero aún están los cargos por asesinato- Decía Fudge esperando que sea verdad para justificar el encarcelamiento de Black.

-jajaja por favor piénselo bien Fudge el reporte dice que de Pettigrew solo quedo el dedo meñique eso es imposible, me puse a estudiar conozco millones de hechizos maldiciones que pueden descuartizar, desmembrar e incluso hacer estallar personas pero no existe ninguna maldición que elimine por completo el cuerpo y la ropa si es cierto que destrozo a Pettigrew tiene que haber quedado sangre o partes del cuerpo incluso la ropa pero nada. Ahora si Sirius lo hubiera hecho hubiera escapado era un Auror bien entrenado el mejor de su generación solo superado por James Potter, hubiera podido escapar sin problemas, jamás lo hubieran atrapado, así que presentando todo esto pido al Wizegamot el inmediato juicio de Sirius Orión Black-

-Muy bien Señor Perseus aquellos a favor de darle un juicio al asesino en masa Sirius Orión Black levante la mano- Decía Fudge esperando que no fueran demasiados, pero se veía como muchas manos se levantaban entre ellas los Longbottom, Greengrass, Bones entre otros, sin embargo aún no alcanzaban el mínimo para que la petición sea aprobada ya que la mayoría de los sangre pura eran neutrales y los que no eras familias oscuras, ante esto Dumbledore y Fudge sonrieron pero Harry suspiro sabiendo que debía jugar su última carta.

-Antes que el caso se dé por cerrado quiero que se vuelva a votar después de escuchar lo que voy a decir, esto va dirigido en especial a las familias sangre pura más conservadoras, díganme ustedes como esperan conservar sus leyes si una de las más importantes se estuvo rompiendo durante 12 años-. La mayoría miraba entre intrigados y sorprendidos mientras que otros lo miraban con furia sabiendo a que se refería (Dumbledore y Fudge).

Un señor se levanta de entre los presentes.- Soy el Lord Cyrus Greengrass y estoy intrigado Lord Perseus a que ley se refiere ya que en lo personal me conozco la mayoría de las leyes y no puedo ver cuál es la que usted quiere citas-. Todos asentían ante las palabras de Lord Greengrass dando a entender que pensaban lo mismo.

-Esperaba que alguien lo preguntara Lord Greengrass, pero antes que nada usted puede llamarme Perseus mi título es solo para mis enemigos o en los que no confió. Me refería a una ley antigua casi tanto como el Ministerio mismo que aún sigue en regla que dice que ningún miembro de una Noble y Antigua Casa por más evidencias o pruebas en su contra puede ser encarcelado sin juicio previo y menos aun siendo el Lord de dicha casa, esto podría traer consecuencias al Ministerio si Sirius Black apela a esa ley, como bien saben al ser una de las familias fundadoras del Ministerio serian aún peores las consecuencias que causarían, pero por supuesto yo en nombre de La Noble y Antigua Casa de los Black estoy dispuesto a dejar pasar el rompimiento de esa ley al igual que convencer a Sirius que lo haga si el obtiene su juicio inmediatamente-. Todos se sorprendieron ante las palabras dichas por Harry y las reacciones eran diversas las casas neutrales estaban furiosas por el rompimiento de una de sus leyes, las casas ocuras furiosas ya que eso implicaría la liberación de Black además de Dumbledore ya que era otro bache en su planes. Sin poder hacer nada Fudge pidió la votación de nuevo y esta vez gano por mayoría ya que todas las casas neutrales votaron a favor.

-Bien el juicio de Sirius Black se llevara a cabo dentro de una hora aquí mismo, hasta ese momento habrá un receso-. Anuncio Fudge y yo sonreía ya que si todo salía bien podría revelar su identidad en unas pocas horas.

 **[Time Skip 1 Hora.]**

Todos volvían a la sala del Wizegamot sentándose en sus asientos correspondientes, Harry pasó a sentarse en el asiento del alto consejo con varita a mano porque además de los Aureres que entraron y esposaron a Black a la silla había un par de dementores, Fudge se levanta y empieza a hablar.

-Bienvenidos Caballeros y Damas del Wizegamot estamos hoy aquí de nuevo para llevar a cabo el juicio contra Sirius Orión Black presunto asesino en masa y seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, ahora la subsecretaria Dolores Umbridge leerá los cargos contra el acusado. Decía Fudge haciéndole un asentimiento a Umbridge.

-Bien los cargos contra el acusado son: traicionar y vender a los Potter al que-no-debe-ser-nombrado, asesinar a Peter Pettigrew y a 12 Muggles mientras huía, como se declara el acusado.

-Me declaro inocente, de todos los cargos jamás traicionaría a mi casi hermano antes muerto y nunca sería una basura mortifaga- Decía con total tranquilidad Sirius, empezaron a haber murmullos algunos diciendo que era un mentiroso y otros sorprendidos ya que a pesar de 12 años en Azkaban con dementores todo el día seguía cuerdo.

Umbridge levanta la voz- Eso es una vil mentira usted es un asqueroso asesino así que diga la verdad no haga que perdamos más el tiempo- Decía Dolores con una cara de asco. Furioso por lo que decía esa cara de sapo golpe la baranda de madera para hacerme notar.

-Usted no tiene ninguna razón para decir eso y acusar a un miembro de mi casa de dichos cargos, exijo un interrogatorio bajo Veritaserum y como miembro del Alto Consejo yo mismo hare el interrogatorio, alguien en contra- Solo Dumbledore y Umbridge levantaron la mano así que me dirijo al podio y espero a que le den el Veritaserum a Sirius, cuando veo que se lo administran comienzo con las preguntas.

-Bien empecemos ¿Cuál es su nombre completo señor?- Empezaba con las preguntas de rutina para ver que el suero funcionaba.

Respondiendo de forma monótona como si estuviera en transe.- Me llamo Sirius Orión Black.

-¿Cuál es su fecha de nacimiento Señor Black?- Seguía preguntando Harry.

-Nací el 3 de noviembre de 1959- Respondía Black.

-¿Usted Sirius Orión Black fue o es un seguidor de el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y traciano a los Potter?- Preguntaba Harry con algo de nerviosismo disimulado.

-No yo no soy ni jamás fui un seguidor de Lord Voldemort y jamás traicionaría mi hermano, si era mi hermano en todo menos en sangre y a mi mejor amiga antes muerto-. Respondió con mucha convicción Sirius dejando a todos boquiabiertos, algunos maldiciendo por distintas razones ya sea porque eso lo dejaba en libertad o por haber pensado que él era un asesino sin juzgarlo.

\- Bien Señor Black si usted no fue quien lo hizo ¿acaso no fue usted el guardián del encantamiento Fidelius y que relación lo unía al hijo de la familia Potter?

-Se equivocan es cierto que al principio yo iba a ser el guardián secreto pero luego de pensarlo supuse que yo sería la opción obvia y que por ende me perseguirían primero así que en última instancia cambiamos el guardián seria Pettigrew y a tu segunda pregunta yo era el padrino mágico de Harry james Potter así que por ende hice un juramento que de haberlo roto estaría muerto-. Todos se asombran y el efecto del veritaserum acaban y Sirius despierta y me mira.

-Ahora díganme dónde está mi ahijado debería estar aquí en el juicio- Decía Sirius ansioso de querer ver a Harry antes de que pudiera responder Dumbledore se levanta con su tono de abuelo dice- No te preocupes Sirius una vez te dejen libre te llevare a Hogwarts él está allí a salvo. Todo queda en silencio hasta que empieza a escucharse una risa algo maniaca **[Imagínense a Madara riéndose]**.

-Que mentira más grande Dumbledore Harry Potter lleva unos días quedándose en el Caldero Chorreante, ahora por favor los que estén a favor de declarar inocente a Sirius Orión Black, levante la mano. La mayoría de las familias neutrales y las de la luz levantaron la mano haciendo que quede en libertad de inmediato.

-Bien ahora que soy libre alguien traiga a mi ahijado es hora de que me haga cargo de el así que tenemos que firmar los papeles para que pueda ser su tutor-. Viendo su oportunidad Dumbledore se le acerca-Vamos Sirius te llevare a donde esta Harry- Ve que Sirius se levanta y no le queda otra que evitarlo.

-No hace falta Señor Dumbledore Harry Potter siempre estuvo en esta sala-A medida que hablaba usaba su habilidad de Metamorfomago para volver a la apariencia que tenía luego de entrenar con Hagoromo y se coloca el anillo de Glamour, parecía que nadie se había dado cuenta que se había encogido un poco.

-De que Habla Lord Black es obvio que hubiéramos visto a Harry Potter de estar en esta sala-Decía Fudge con un asentimiento de Dumbledore. Sirius al escuchar que lo llamo Lord Black se dirige a Harry.-Quien es usted y porque lo llaman Lord Black se supone que de estar en Azkaban o ser imposible que ejerciera el cargo el Señorío Black pasaría a Harry-. Al oír esto muchos empiezan a murmurar.

\- Jajaja nada está mal Sirius yo soy Lord Black porque Soy Harry Potter- Mientras decía eso se quitaba la capucha y la capa.-Hace dos días le pedí a Dumbledore que pidiera un Juicio en su nombre pero supuse que lo haría así que decidí tomar el asunto en mis manos y antes que alguno de los imbéciles de aquí replique que como puedo tener los Señoríos si los debo obtener a los 17 años, eso es porque según una ley que ustedes impusieron desde que los asientos del consejo quedaron vacíos es que si aparecía una persona con sangre Ototsuki, Peverell, Emyrs o Le Fay si es menor de edad automáticamente pasaba a ser emancipado y considerado mayor de edad, jajá que buena seguridad tiene el Ministerio, la burle con un par de encantamientos Glamour, bueno para el caso eso es culpa de nuestro querido Ministro solo porque nuestro buen amigo Voldy esté muerto en es razón para rebajar tanto la seguridad y el presupuesto al Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, bueno sin más que decir tengo un par de cosas que discutir con mi padrino así que si me disculpan un saludo a todo el Wizegamot, que dices Sirius bienes conmigo o te quedas para ser acosado por los periodistas y engañado por Dumbledore- Decía Harry con una amplia sonrisa al ver la cara de sorpresa de todos por haber sido engañados por un niño de 12 años, pero también sorprendidos por cómo se manejó en la reunión utilizando cada una de sus cartas de tal manera que nadie pudo encontrar falla para oponerse.

-Claro Harry tenemos mucho de qué hablar, pero como saldremos sin toparnos con los reporteros- Decía Sirius pensando que nueva sorpresa sacaría su Ahijado.

\- Eso es fácil Sirius solo le sonríe con una cara traviesa y sin dirigirse a nadie en particular habla.-Isis ven necesitamos un viajecito al caldero chorreante si no es molestia- La mayoría incluyendo Sirius no entendía a quien le hablaba Harry hasta que todos vieron como en un destello de fuego blanco aparece un hermoso Fénix blanco con detalles dorados en sus plumas que le contesta. **-Sin ningún problema Harry solo agarra la mano de tu padrino y yo me encargo-** Harry hace lo que Isis le dice y el Fénix se posa en el hombro de Harry y en otra llamarada blanca los tres desaparecen.

 **[Algunos segundos después, en el Caldero Chorreante.]**

Era un día tranquilo en la taberna mágica por la hora solo había algunas pocas personas, de pronto todos se sorprenden al ver como en una llamarada blanca aparecen tres personas que todos reconocían fácilmente, el primero Harry Potter y cuando identifican al segundo muchos levantan su varita ya que como era obvio todavía no había salido al público que Sirius era libre.-Relájense Sirius fue absuelto hoy de todos los cargos, es un obre libre- Por suerte todos empiezan a bajar las varitas y por alguna razón piensa que estos días algo se le ha estado olvidando desde la visita de Dumbledore y cuando nota en su bolsillo un espejo maldice y solo un pensamiento se le viene a la cabeza **[Mierda me olvide de avisarle a Fleur como fue todo con ese viejo creo que estoy muerto]** , rápidamente se da vuelta dirigiéndose a Sirius.-Nuestra charla deberá ser postergada un poco acabado de recordar que debo resolver un asunto literalmente de vida o muerto, y antes que pregunte que me puede dar miedo luego de enfrentarme a todo el Wizegamot y a Dumbledore, pues una sola palabra UNA CHICA, así que pídele a Tom lo que quieras para comer beber que lo cargue a mi habitación y ten.- Le tira una bolsa de oro.- Te vendría bien algo de ropa nueva y un baño, si sobrevivo regreso a más tardar a la tarde y ponte presentable si todo sale bien te llevare para que unas personas te conozcan adiós.-Sin dejarlo replicar le susurra algo en su idioma a Isis y ambos desaparecen en una espiral de fuego blanco.

 **[En esos momentos en Francia más específicamente en Delacour Manor.]**

Vemos a un rubia bastante preocupada y furiosa en su cuarto mirando entre la ventana y el espejo en su cama esperando noticias de su novio que no la había contactado desde que se habían separado en Londres hace 3 días, no sabía si le había pasado algo o que pero de algo estaba segura una vez se asegurara que estaba bien iba a estar en muchos problemas en eso se sorprende cuando ve un remolino de fuego blanco aparecer en medio de su habitación y por instinto ya estaba apuntando con su varita ya que no sabía que podía ser lo que estaba pasando. Hasta que el fuego se desvanece y ve a su novio y en su hombro al hermoso Fénix blanco que llevaba consigo.

-Sé que estas enojada por no haberte contactado pero quizás puedas bajar ya tu varita no- Decía con una sonrisa en su rostro, lo que no esperaba es que Fleur se lanzara a su cuello dándole un fuerte abrazo tirándolo al suelo y empieza a golpear su pecho llorando.-Tu porque me haces esto sabes lo preocupada que he estado estos días, ni una llamada por 3 días que te ha tenido tan ocupado que ni llamar podías quiero una explicación ahora o estarás en muchos problemas Harry- Antes que pudiera seguir diciendo algo fue cayada por un beso de Harry.- Relájate Fleur prometo que no volverá a pasar, tuve algo ocupado después de la visita de Dumbledore donde por cierto obtuve 3 familiares, aunque creo que ya conoces a uno- Digo señalando a Isis sobre el placar de Fleur descansando.-Descubrí que mi padrino Sirius Black era inocente y el viejo me prometió que en la reunión que se celebraba ayer del Wizegamot pediría un juicio pero dado que no confiaba me infiltre en el Ministerio usando mi nueva habilidad de Metamorfomago y diciendo ser Lord de todos los señoríos menos Potter para ver cómo se desarrollaba la reunión y en ningún momento ese viejo imitación de Gandalf cumplió su palabra así que tuve que intervenir personalmente, la cuestión es que logre que lo liberaran y pensaba irme sin revelar mi identidad pero otra vez el viejo Dumbledore se metió y le dijo que estaba en Hogwarts a su cuidad seguramente para borrarle la mente o darle alguna extraña poción no sé qué pensaba ese viejo loco pero por suerte con develar mi identidad alcanzo, mi padrino debe estar de comprar o algo por el estilo después de 12 años en Azkaban y esa es la razón por la que no tuve tiempo de poder hablarte. Me perdonas amor?- Decía Harry pidiendo a los dioses que ojala lo perdonara o la pasaría muy mal.

Fleur dando un suspiro de resignación decide personarlo y que fue una razón bastante buena y antes de decir algo le devuelve el beso para luego hablar.- Esta bien esta vez te perdono pero no vuelvas a hacerlo en serio vas a sufrir- Ambos vuelven a besarse y escuchan una risita en la puerta y al darse vuelta ven que allí estaban parados Apolline y Alexandre los miraban con una amplia sonrisa. Harry se acerca a los padres de Fleur y le comenta sobre lo que paso en el Ministerio Ingles y acuerdan que traiga a Sirius a cenar esa misma noche para conocerlo y dar la última despedida a los Delacour ya que al día siguiente debía comenzar Hogwarts aunque tenía la impresión de que iba ser divertido ya que era dueño del castillo por lo que solo le respondía a él al igual que los elfos domésticos así que no debía preocuparse demasiado por que le puedan envenenar la comida o algo así. Después de dejar todo acordado Harry vuelve a desaparecer en un remolino de fuego blanco con la ayuda de Isis camino al Caldero Chorreante.

 **[Segundos después en el Caldero Chorreante.]**

Se veía a Sirius tomando un café en una de las mesas ya bien vestido y bañado luego de haber ido de compras por el Callejón Diagon, incluso había comprado una varita nueva ya que cuando entro a Azkaban la anterior había sido destruida, sonríe como en medio del ya conocido remolino de fuego blanco aparece Harry caminando hacia él.

-Veo Sirius que estuviste ocupado de compras- Decía Harry al ver cómo estaba vestido su padrino.

-Por fin volviste Harry, ahora quiero un par de explicaciones empezando por a donde te fuiste tan apurado y con cara de terror que parecía que ibas a visitar a la parca- Decía Sirius con sorna a su ahijado.

-Bueno digamos que fui a visitar a mi novia y fui apurado ya que desde que llegue aquí desde Francia no le había hablado y créeme estaba bastante furiosa- Decía Harry riéndose un poco. A todo esto Sirius ponía una cara de no entender ya que si bien estaba feliz de que Harry ya tenía una novia no entendía porque regresar de Francia ya que se suponía que si él no podía cuidarlo debería haber ido a parar a lo de los Greengrass, con Minerva o los Tonks, pero habla como si no conociera a ninguno ya que no los nombro ni nada.

\- Estoy contento Harry pero ay algo que no entiendo dices que regresaste de Francia que acaso fuiste de viaje con tus tutores o algo- Preguntando y rogando que sus sospechas fueran falsas.

\- Jajaja que buena broma Sirius pero los Dursley no me llevarían ni a la esquina aparte no vivo con ellos desde los 8 años cuando en un brote de magia accidental los mande a volar atravesando la pared de la casa y escape, desde entonces estuve viajando por el mundo hasta que termine en Francia conociendo a la chica que ahora es mi novia- Decía Harry.

\- Haber si entiendo Harry me estás diciendo que durante 8 años estuviste viviendo con los DURSLEY, PERO EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO ESE VIEJO LOCO, SI CLARAMENTE EL TESTAMENTO DE TUS PADRES PONIA UNA LISTA DE TUTORES Y EN TODO CASO SI NINGUNO PODIA HACERSE CARGO DEBIAN ENVIARTE A UN ORFANATO PERO CLARAMENTE DECIA QUE NUNCA NI SIQUIERA COMO ULTIMA OPCION DEBERIAS TERMINAS CON ESOS MUGGLES.- Decía Sirius estallando en enojo contra Dumbledore por lo que le hizo a su ahijado. Después de calmarse se dirige a Harry.-Quiero que me cuentes todo con lujos de detalles lo que fue tu vida tenemos un par de horas, así que habla- Decía Sirius esperando a saber que fueron estos 12 años de su ahijado.

\- Dm se haría muy largo y tenemos un compromiso que cumplir que tal si te lo muestro mejor- Decía Harry pensando en usar su **Tsukuyomi** para mostrarle todo lo que había vivido.

-Pero Harry de donde piensas que sacaremos un pensadero para hacer eso.- Decía Sirius sin saber que planeaba su ahijado.

-No hace falta tengo un método mejor, pero vallamos a mi cuarto no quiero ojos indiscretos- Lo guía a su cuarto y cierra la puerta mágicamente y para evitar que escuchen desde fuera.

-Que planeas Harry como planeas mostrarme todo- Decía cada vez más desesperado Sirius.

-Relájate todo lo entenderás en lo que te voy a mostrar, solo mírame a los ojos- Cuando ve que Sirius obedece rápidamente activa su **Mangekyō Sharingan.-** Espero estés listo **TSUKUYOMI-** Antes de darle tiempo a replicar activa su técnica y ambos aparecen en un lugar oscuro. Antes de que Sirius empiece a pedir explicaciones su entorno empieza a cambiar. Y desde ay todo va transformándose de acuerdo a todo lo que recuerda Harry mostrándole como fue tratado por los Dursley por 7 años lo que hizo enfureces a Sirius y querer maldecirlos, como escapo de ellos, el momento en que descubrió y empezó a obtener los caminos del **Rinnegan (omitió solo el camino exterior ya que si sabía que podía resucitar a los muertos querría que lo hiciera con sus padres, cosa que si hará pero luego más adelante.)** lo que sorprendió en gran medida a Sirius, también los animales que podía invocar, luego su viaje por el mundo lo que llevo a ganar el título de **Mizu no kami** **(Dios del Agua),** luego su viaje a Francia, su primer encuentro con Fleur, como la salvo en la heladería y pago los daños. Luego su vuelo a Delacour Manor, como conoció a los padres y hermana de Fleur y como lo acogieron en su casa. Sirius se sentía en deuda porque hicieron lo que el no pudo y feliz por ver la cara de felicidad que llevaba cada día Harry. El ambiento volvió a cambiar apareciendo en el estudio y viendo su charla con Apolline. Ay Sirius se enojó por la intromisión de Fudge y querer tratar a Harry como un objeto al decir que le pertenecía al Ministerio Ingles, se sintió orgulloso de como Harry acepto ir a Hogwarts solo para que los Delacour no tuvieran problemas. La escena cambio mostrando la pequeña charla de Harry con Dumbledore. Eso puso más furioso a Sirius y con ganas de maldecir a Dumbledore y empezó a reaccionar igual que Apolline diciendo.- Como se atrevía ese viejo a negarte tu legado, diciendo que tu dinero no alcanzaría para vivir todos los años fuera de Hogwarts alquilando algún sitio, jajá viejo patético los Potter eran una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra incluso más que los Black, sin mencionar las cantidad de propiedades alrededor del mundo que poseen incluso las residencia principales de los Potter y Peverrell eran igual o más seguros que Hogwarts misma-. Cambio la escena de nuevo al entrenamiento de Harry con Hagoromo y los cambios que produjo en su cuerpo. Lo que sorprendió en gran medida a Sirius ya que se creía que solo era un mito el **Rinnegan** y el **Sharingan,** también le sorprendió que estuvo entrenando 6 años en apenas unas horas y se maldijo el que solía ser un Auror al no notar el encantamiento Glamour sobre Harry que ocultaba su verdadera apariencia. Luego todo cambia a cuando regresan de Francia al Caldero Chorreante, su reunión en Gringotts, donde se sorprendió no solo por la cantidad de señoríos que tiene sino también sus patronus y el hecho que tiene 3 contratos matrimoniales en vigencia aunque uno es prácticamente descartado ya que está en un bono de almas con dicha persona y son novios. Luego la escena vuelve a cambiar al encuentro con Dumbledore, de cómo intento que regrese con sus tíos, como Harry le dejo en claro que no lo haría, el viaje de nuevo a Gringotts de como intento convencerlo de que su única bóveda era la de confianza y como Harry le dijo las verdades y el regreso al Caldero Chorreante. De un segundo a otro vuelven a estar en el cuarto de Harry.

-Te dije que tenía una mejor forma de mostrarte las cosas ahora agárrate que iremos a una cena con los Delacour así que si estás listo agárrate de mi hombro y vamos- Cuando lo hace esta vez Fire se pone en mi hombro y desaparecemos en un remolino de fuego negro.

 **[Delacour Manor]**

Sirius y Harry aparecen en un remolino de fuego negro en el vestíbulo de la mansión donde estaban esperando los Delacour entonces Harry empieza a hacer las presentaciones y luego se dirigen a la mesa donde tienen una agradable charla Sirius con los padres de Fleur mientras que Harry y Fleur están absortes charlando entre ellos y debes en cuando besándose. Al terminar la cena Harry y Fleur se levantan diciendo que irían a dar un paseo por los terrenos de la mansión antes de que tuvieran que regresar al Caldero Chorreante. Después de una charla y un hermoso paseo bajo las estrellas, y después de prometerle que le escribiría a diario, regresan a la mansión donde Sirius lo esperaba para volver al Caldero Chorreante para al día siguiente ir a Hogwarts. Una vez se despidió de todos incluso de Fleur y Gabrielle, ambos desaparecen en el mismo torbellino de fuego negro con el que llegaron.

 **Continuara…**

 **Bueno aquí me tienen chicos otro capítulo llega a su fin ya el siguiente es la ida a Hogwarts y como se desarrollara parte de su segundo año. Que pasara con Snape será bueno, malo y con Lockhart, que hará Harry ahora que el castillo le pertenece y solo a él lo obedece, en que casa estará o quizás simplemente decida dormir en dormitorio aparte al de las casas y elija con que casa asistirá a clases y obviamente si no pertenece a una el sistema de puntos como será, acaso no podrá recibir puntos, todas las casas lo recibirán por igual o el elegirá que casa recibe esos puntos eso y más será visto en el próximo capítulo. Espero sus Review y MP, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **PD: Cometí un error en el capítulo anterior puse que Harry era mestizo pues no lo es error mío es un Sangre pura ya que su madre es descendiente de Revenclaw adoptada por los Evans sepan disculpar.**

 **Bien ahora no sé cuándo subiré un nuevo capítulo de este fin quizás el próximo sábado o domingo o recién la otra semana. Se preguntaran porque esto? Bueno recientemente un autor dejo a la deriva un Fic de Highs School DxD se llama "Una aventura como ángel caído" (el único de esa clase que he visto donde Issei es un ángel caído) del buen autor Yesus17 (aquí su perfil** **u/6945042/) bueno como iba diciendo lo dejo y pues porque no decidí que lo adoptaría ya sea para continuarlo o re adaptarlo como hice con este fic. Mañana me pondré a leerlo y veré si comienzo con ese fic o hago otro capítulo de este. Y no se preocupen si me decido rehacer el Fic de DxD subiré un capítulo de cada uno por semana es decir una semana toca el de HP y otra el de DxD. Igual eso no es seguro quizás el sábado que viene se encuentren con otro capítulo de este fic**

 **Atte. Kaminari no megami**


	7. Chapter 7

*Chapter 7*: Chapter 7

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

Antes de empezar aquí las respuestas a sus Review:

 **aten92: Créeme Harry pondrá a Hogwarts bastante de cabeza. Jajajaja este capítulo es solo el comienzo.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Jajá aquí ya se encontró con una por este año la protagonista será Daphne en lo que es la pareja de Harry y en algunas ocasiones cartas con Fleur ya que pasara todo el verano con ella y ya está en Ravenclaw XD.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Digamos que no hice nada muy bizarro aquí pero espero lo disfrutes.**

 **CCSakuraforever: me alegra que te haya gusta aquí es el primer día de Harry en Hogwarts. Espero te guste el capítulo.**

 **AirdaIII: Claro que seguiré así aquí está el siguiente capítulo.**

 **James Anderson: Pues espera un poco más soy pésimo para el romance sino revisa el capítul que hizo un intento de poner algo de romance hare lo que pueda para hacerlo más adelante.**

 **aten92: lo se jajá y me gusta ser constante cuando puedo aparte digamos que mis capítulos no son muy largo siempre los hago de un promedio de 5000 palabras quizás 6000 jeje espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Zafir09: si tienes razón Dumbledore HDP claro que puedo avisarte por PM pero no probaste darle Follow si haces eso cada vez que actualice te llega a tu correo, espero este capítulo te guste.**

 **Shadow Moon Black Dragón: Aquí tienes el capítulo espero te guste.**

 **Maestro della fiamma oscura: Me alegra que te gustara el fic apenas pueda reviso el arquitecto pero no te aseguro nada tengo un par de proyectos que quiero hacer y espero ye guste este capítulo.**

 **Antes de empezar les quiero dejar como diferenciar lo que digo yo, lo que piensan y lo que hablan**

 **[Sin definir si tienen ideas dejen review] esto es algo que digo yo**

 **(Alguien hizo enojar a un mago muy poderoso) pensamiento individual o de un conjunto de personas.**

 **Parsel- "Hola"**

 **Fénix- "Hola"**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 **[Delacour Manor]**

Sirius y Harry aparecen en un remolino de fuego negro en el vestíbulo de la mansión donde estaban esperando los Delacour entonces Harry empieza a hacer las presentaciones y luego se dirigen a la mesa donde tienen una agradable charla Sirius con los padres de Fleur mientras que Harry y Fleur están absortes charlando entre ellos y debes en cuando besándose. Al terminar la cena Harry y Fleur se levantan diciendo que irían a dar un paseo por los terrenos de la mansión antes de que tuvieran que regresar al Caldero Chorreante. Después de una charla y un hermoso paseo bajo las estrellas, y después de prometerle que le escribiría a diario, regresan a la mansión donde Sirius lo esperaba para volver al Caldero Chorreante para al día siguiente ir a Hogwarts. Una vez se despidió de todos incluso de Fleur y Gabrielle, ambos desaparecen en el mismo torbellino de fuego negro con el que llegaron.

 **[Estación de King's Cross]**

El 1 de Septiembre inevitablemente había llegado y eso solo significaba una cosa para Harry Potter y es que era el inicio de Clases en Hogwarts, eso no era lo que le molestaba ya que por un lado era el dueño de la escuela y por el otro lado la magia se le daba natural incluso sin su varita podía realizarla, eso lo llevo a descubrir que la magia sin varita es indetectable por el Ministerio aunque mucho no importaba ya que su varita tampoco tenía el encanto de Rastreo que pone el Ministerio en ellas por alguna razón, lo que lo molestaba en si es que fue obligado a asistir a dicha escuela o la familia Delacour a los que él consideraba como su familia también aunque nunca lo había dicho tendrían bastantes problemas. Así que ay estaba se encontraba caminando entre los andenes con su carrito donde tenía su baúl con su material escolar y algunos libros extra, claro lo que faltaba eran ambos Fénix que estaban en forma de tatuajes en la espalda y pecho de Harry ya que al ser sus familiares podían incluso hacer eso, el único que faltaba era la serpiente que estaba cuidadosamente guardada en el baúl ya que aún no había despertado. Lo que lo hacia sonreír y casi soltar una carcajada fue el hecho de que al pasar al lado de una familia pelirroja la mujer preguntaba varias veces cual era el andén y como los Muggles estorbaban, eso lo hizo reír por el hecho de que eran al menos 3 los chicos de esa familia que irían a Hogwarts ya que había 3 carritos como el suyo y dos de los chicos eran evidentemente mayores así que suponía que lo hacía para llamar la atención de alguien y tenía el presentimiento que era a **él** al que buscaban, simplemente se adelantó y atravesó la barrera que separaban el andén 9 y 10. Del otro lado se veía un andén completamente diferente lleno de padres con los respectivos alumnos, le había tocado ir solo ya que Sirius tuvo que ir al Ministerio de manera urgente. Sin prestar atención a los murmullos de la gente cuando pasaba a su lado ya que con esa estúpida apariencia **[La que tenía ante de entrenar con Hagoromo]** parecía un niño indefenso y frágil pero seguía caminando tranquilo ya que apenas llegara a un compartimiento se quitaría ese anillo y volvería a tener su apariencia real.

 **[Dentro del tren.]**

Una vez arriba del tren empieza a buscar un compartimiento vacío el cual encuentra al final del tren, donde entra dejando su baúl y se quita el anillo y poco a poco empezaba a verse más alto sus músculos y cuerpo empezaba a marcarse por el ejercicio y su pelo crecía. Cuando el encanto desapareció por completo simplemente saco un libro de su baúl de **Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras** algo avanzado ya que eran temas d curso, ve como uno de los pelirrojos de antes abre el compartimiento y cierra su libro esperando a ver que quiere.

-Hola has visto a Harry Potter por aquí me han dicho que esta en este tren y quiero conocerlo y dime cuál es tu nombre- Decía el pelirrojo mirando a Harry de manera extraña ya que no lo había visto antes en el tren y no parecía de primer año.

Harry suspira y lo mira de manera seria.- Primero y principal chico cuando te diriges por primera vez a un extraño antes que nada primero te presentas y luego él se presenta, segundo punto no he visto a ese niño y ya que no tienes modales primero me presentare yo soy Lord Perseus Black y tú eres-Decía Harry sonriendo mientras decidió usar de nuevo el nombre de Perseus ya que estaba seguro que ese niño no sabía nada de el ya que en el profeta había salido que Harry Potter estuvo en el WIzegamot pero ni sus títulos ni el nombre Perseus salieron en él.

Ronald Weasley miraba algo enojado al muchacho, ya que quien creía que era el para tratarlo de esa manera a él y es obvio que solo quería conocer a Harry Potter para el hacerse famoso, pero al estar por replicar escucha su nombre y decide quedarse callado ya que si en verdad era un Lord eso podía perjudicarlo. Pero luego se ríe con sorna ya que recordaba que alguien menor de edad no podía ser un Lord y con ese pensamiento se dirige de manera irrespetuosa a Harry.- Soy Ronald Weasley muchachito y escúchame bien tú no puedes ser un Lord así que no mientas debes tener 17 años para tener un señorío si es que eres un Black, así que a mí no vengas a hablarme de ese modo que seguro debes ser de primer año ya que nunca te he visto por aquí- Decía de manera altanera Ron.

Harry se estaba cansando de la actitud de ese chico así que decide ponerlo en su lugar dejando salir un poco de su magia llenando el ambiente.- Escúchame bien niño a mí me respetas, debes aprender a respetar a tus superiores, si bien es cierto que los señoríos se obtienen a los 17 años ay algunos caso en donde se hace una excepción como en el mío y según recuerdo este anillo- En ese momento quita el hechizo de invisibilidad del anillo Black y se lo muestra-Me acredita como Lord de La Noble y Antigua casa de los Black y si quieres saco el libro sobre las casas nobles de Inglaterra y en ningún lado estoy seguro que figura el nombre Weasley así que superior a mí no eres sino al revés y para tu información estoy por entrar a segundo año, así que aprende tu lugar- Ya enojado Harry simplemente le da un empujón que literalmente lo manda al otro extremo del tren y cierra la puerta del compartimiento volviendo a su lectura.

Después de un tiempo empieza a escuchar un alboroto en el compartimiento contiguo una chica gritando así que decide salir a ver qué está pasando, pero al acercarse nota que el compartimiento esta sellado mágicamente y piensa **(el que hizo esto es un estúpido cierra el compartimiento pero no lo silencia),** con un simple movimiento de su mano desbloquea el compartimiento y lo abre viendo como un chico rubio más parecido a un hurón albino intentaba propasarse con una hermosa chica rubia que a decir verdad entendía porque quería hacerlo ya que era muy hermosa y con un muy buen cuerpo para su edad, en fin decidió intervenir, agarrando al chico del cuello y como si no pesara más que una pluma lo arroja como hizo anteriormente con el pelirrojo al otro extremo de la pared del tren y extiende una mano para ayudar a levantarse a la chica rubia.

-Está usted bien señorita- Preguntaba Harry con una sonrisa sin prestar atención a las quejas que decía el rubio mientras intentaba levantarse.

La chica saliendo del shock inicial se sorprende al ver al chico frente a ella que ayuda a que se levante y que la salvo del chico rubio, aparte se sonroja un poco al analizarlo con la mirada ya que se veía muy bien.- Si estoy bien y gracias por tu ayuda, Draco me tomo por sorpresa y me quito la varita por eso no pude hacer nada- Antes de que Harry pudiera responder siento como algo pasa cortando el aire y toma a la chica rubia ambos agachándose viendo como dos hechizo color rojo pasaban sobre su cabeza.

Se había levantado luego de que el dolor paro y decidió vengarse del chico que lo dejo en ridículo y evito que lograra su cometido y mientras estaba charlando con la chica aprovecho para lanzar dos aturdidores hacia ellos, no ay que mencionar que se sorprendió al ver como el azabache simplemente se agacho para esquivarlos.- Quien te piensas que eres tú para arrojar así a un Malfoy, a alguien superior a ti espera que mi padre se entere y no duraras un día en la escuela así que ni siquiera desempaques tus cosas cuando llegues niñito.

Harry suspira cansadamente y se levanta junto a la chica parece que se tomó con otro chico arrogante sin más mueve su mano y el rubio queda pegado a la pared sin poder moverse. –Dijiste Malfoy verdad créeme tu puedes decirle a tu padre pero en el momento que él sepa mi nombre no moverá un dedo en mi contra lo sabes no?- Decía Harry con una sonrisa burlona

El rubio quería liberarse pero no podía y se enoja al escuchar sus palabas- Jajaja mi padre no le teme a nada y dudo que el nombre de un mestizo o sangre sucia logre intimidarlo, así que no digas estupideces- Decía Draco aun con su tono arrogante

Harry sonríe aún más y se acerca al rubio.- Mmm eso dices tú pero tienes razón tu padre ni tu tienen derecho a saber mi nombre solo dile que Lord Black te dio una paliza, te aseguro que una vez que le digas eso te dirá que no me molestes ya que si mal no recuerdo más de la mitad de la fortuna Malfoy viene de los Black y si se me diera por apelar a una de las cláusulas del contrato matrimonial de tus padres en donde claramente Lord Black puede disolver el matrimonio cuando lo crea oportuno todo el dinero que les fue dado por mi familia regresaría a nuestras bóvedas y tú no quieres eso verdad- Decía Harry con un tono bastante burlón.

Al escuchar esas palabras Malfoy se asusta ya que si en verdad era Lord Black todo lo que dijo era cierto pero sonríe al ver como por la espalda del supuesto Lord sus dos guardaespaldas estaban por darle una paliza.

Harry nota la sonrisa del rubio y se agacha rápidamente viendo como dos enormes puños pasan de largo golpeando al rubio y rápidamente Harry barre con uno de sus pies a ambos gorilas haciéndolos caer inconscientes por el golpe.- Parece que es cierto mientras más grandes son la caída es peor y no aprendiste que no puedes atacarme por la espalda- Con una de sus manos llama a sus cosas de su compartimiento y entra al de la chica y cierra la puerta mágicamente con un hechizo más fuerte que el que uso el hurón.

-Espero este bien señorita dudo que el hurón vuelva a molestar salvo que quiera otra paliza jeje y perdona mis modales aun no me he presentado como corresponde pero antes de decirte mi verdadero nombre no debes decírselo a nadie si por lo menos hasta que todos se enteren en la ceremonia de selección- Decía Harry serio ya que en un principio pensaba decirle su nombre falso pero sintió por alguna razón que debía decirle su nombre real.

La chica rubia extrañada por la petición del supuesto Lord no hace más que asentir.- Claro es una petición extraña pero supongo que no ay problema, así que dime tu nombre-

Harry sonríe.- mm es fácil Harry James Potter y tu cómo te llamas señorita- Decía con una gran sonrisa mientras acomoda sus cosas.

La chica se sorprende al escuchar el nombre del azabache ya que era muy conocido al igual que era noticia que por fin volvía a Inglaterra luego de haber rechazado ir a Hogwarts el año anterior.- Así que al final decidiste volver fue noticia que habías rechazado venir a Hogwarts, pero bueno era tu decisión y mi nombre es Daphne Greengrass un gusto y que pena que te hayas atrasado un año podríamos cursar juntos pero estarás en primero es una pena- Decía Daphne ya que Harry había llamado su atención y quería conocerlo.

Harry se sorprende por un segundo al saber que frente a ella estaba una de sus prometidas y sonreía al saber que era bastante linda y luego ríe con sorna.- Pues quizás eso pase ya que entrare a segundo no ha primero, digamos que en mi viaje aprendí bastante tanto en magia como en otros campos así que Dumbledore acepto que entrara en segundo y que si no podía adaptarme volvería a primero aunque eso no pasara-

Daphne sonríe al saber que estaría cursando con ella posiblemente y había algo que quería preguntarle.- Son ciertos los rumores de que eres un mago elemental y que te apodan el **Dios del agua-**

Mm suspira y responde- Digamos que se me da bien la magia elemental y quizás exageren pero si son ciertos- Al decir esto mueve las manos y con ello genera algo de agua de la humedad del ambiente transformándola en una flor que luego la congela y se la da- Ten y no te preocupes esta flor no se derretirá nunca-

La chica sonríe y se sonroja un poco tomando la flor y poniéndola en su cabello. –Como me queda-. Harry sonríe –Te queda muy bien-. Así siguieron hablando de varias cosas durante el resto del viaje sin que nadie los molestara cuando informan que estaban llegando a Hogwarts por lo que Harry simplemente sale del compartimiento y se cambia en el contiguo que todavía seguía vacío mientras Daphne se cambiaba en el suyo, luego vuelve al compartimiento de Daphne una vez que se aseguró que estaba listo y empiezan a bajar y camina junto a Daphne a los carros ya donde toman uno con unos alumnos de lo que parecía ser Ravenclaw por las túnicas, a medida que se acercan al castillo Harry siente como una sensación extraña y su anillo que mostraba la cresta Black empieza a brillar y por un segundo muestra cada una de la cresta de los fundadores pero al estar oculto por un hechizo nadie lo nota. Se ve la fachada del castillo como era de grande e imponente a la vez que notaba lo antiguo que era. Al llegar se separa de Daphne y se va mezclándose con el tumulto de primer año sin que nadie lo notase y en ese momento aparece una bruja que parecía de una edad avanzada y que era bastante seria y empieza a hablar.

—Bienvenidos a Hogwarts-dijo la profesora McGonagall—El banquete de comienzo de año se celebrara dentro de poco, pero antes de que ocupen sus lugares en el Gran Comedor deben ser seleccionados para vuestras casas. La selección es una ceremonia muy importante, porque mientras estén estén aquí, vuestras casas serán como su familia en Hogwarts. Tendréis clases con el resto de la casa que les toque, dormiréis en los dormitorios de vuestras casas y pasaran el tiempo libre en la sala común de la casa.

 **»Las cuatro casas se llaman Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin. Cada casa tiene su propia noble historia y cada una ha producido notables brujas y magos. Mientras estéis en Hogwarts, vuestros triunfos conseguirán que las casas ganen puntos, mientras que cualquier infracción de las reglas hará que los pierdan. Al finalizar el año, la casa que obtenga más puntos será premiada con la copa de la casa, un gran honor. Espero que todos vosotros seréis un orgullo para la casa que os toque. »**

-Bien vamos es hora de la selección así que síganme en silencio- Decía McGonagall mientras los guiaba al Gran Comedor, donde se veía que era enorme había 4 mesas en vertical y la mesa de profesores de manera horizontal. Harry indiferente a esto se detiene junto al resto frente a un taburete con un sombrero encima y ve como uno a uno la profesora McGonagall empieza a llamarlos algunos iban a Gryffindor, otros a Ravenclaw y a Slytherin parecía que Hufflepuff no iba a tener suerte. Él estaba absorto en sus pensamientos cuando la profesora McGonagall dice su nombre.

-El siguiente, Harry Potter- Al decir el nombre McGonagall se sorprende y empieza a buscarlo con la mirada al igual que escucha como empieza a haber murmullos en todo el salón. Dumbledore también lo buscaba con la mirada pero no lo encontraba o eso creía el cuándo Harry sin vacilar camina y se sienta en el taburete haciendo que allá mas murmullos y el profesor Dumbledore casi se levanta al ver la nueva apariencia de Harry pensando **(Como es esto posible si hasta hace dos días parecía un chico desnutrido bajito y sin contextura física).** Al poner el sombrero sobre Harry el empieza a escuchar una voz en su mente.

 **[Conversación mental de Harry con el sombrero.]**

 **-** Valla valla pero que tenemos aquí unas barreras de oclumancia fuerte, te importaría bajarlas si no puedo ver tu mente no puedo clasificarte- Decía la voz del sombrero que resonaba en la mente de Harry.

-Como sé que puedo confiar en ti y que no le dirás al director lo que veas- Decía Harry con duda dirigiéndose al sombrero.

-Jajá me das risa chico nunca me cayó bien Dumbledore aparte jamás develo lo que veo en la mente de las personas a nadie salvo que me sea pedido por un fundador o su heredero- Decía el sombrero entre ofendido y serio.

\- Pues entonces creo que te sorprenderás amigo ya que soy el heredero de los cuatro fundadores- Decía Harry mientras bajaba las barreras mentales mostrándole todo al sombrero quien no estaba más que sorprendido por todo lo que veía en la mente del muchacho.

-Valla parece que es verdad bienvenido Señor Hogwarts cualquier cosa que necesite sobre el castillo solo llámeme y apareceré para responder lo que pueda, mi nombre es Trevor y solo le diré algo más los fantasmas de los fundadores habitan el castillo aunque se auto-hechizaron solo para despertar en el momento que su heredero aparezca y poder entrenarlo, así que dime Harry en que casa debo ponerte tienes las características de cada uno de los fundadores pero es de esperarse o no, tenía la orden de Dumbledore de ponerte en Gryffindor pero dudo que lo quieras así que tú dirás- Decía el sombrero y a la vez es lo que enojaba a Harry ya que ese viejo quería manejarlo.

\- Mmm gracias por la información Trevor sé que puedo confiar en ti y gracias buscare el lugar donde están los fantasmas en cuanto pueda y creo que iré a Ravenclaw solo por molestar a nuestro viejo director- Trevor sonríe ante esto.- Así será Señor Potter.

 **[Fuera de la mente de Harry en el Gran Comedor.]**

Solo habían pasado unos 30 segundos aproximadamente afuera ya que después de entrenar bastante logro que su mente adquiriera también la capacidad de que segundos fuera sean más tiempo dentro si bien era en menor medida que con el **Tsukuyomi** serbia bastante a la hora de confundir a los que intentaran entrar en su mente.

-Sí que fue una decisión difícil tienes las aptitudes para estar en todas las casas pero parece que elegiste un así que teniéndolo en cuanta tú te quedas en RAVENCLAW!- Decía el sombrero en voz alta para que todos los escucharan.

Harry con una sonrisa ve como su ropa cambia al color negro y azul con la insignia de Ravenclaw y todos aplauden ya sea por cortesía o como los de Ravenclaw que lo hacían con alegría, a Dumbledore casi se le cae la copa al ver que iba a la casa de Ravenclaw y pensaba como solucionar el contratiempo pero sin más se levanta y empieza a dar su discurso.

-Bienvenidos a todos a un nuevo año escolar para los nuevos alumnos y a los viejos debo decirles y recordarles que el bosque alrededor de los terrenos está prohibido para todos, y la lista de objetos prohibidos aumento desde el año pasado, podrán encontrar la lista completa en el despacho del celador FIlch bien eso es todo y que el banquete comience- Dijo Dumbledore sentándose y en todas las mesas comenzaban a aparecer todo tipo de alimentos.

Harry ignorando los murmullos de la gente y las preguntas que hacían los de Ravenclaw sobre donde estuvo, o si era verdad lo del **Dios del Agua** o incluso si le preguntaban sobre la cicatriz, continuo comiendo decidió que mañana intentaría empezar a llevarse bien con sus compañeros de casa pero en el momento no tenía las ganas necesarias para hacerlo.

Al terminar la cena todos son dirigidos por los prefectos a las salas comunes y al llegar a la entrada de la de Ravenclaw que era la figura de piedra de un águila un prefecto empieza a explicar a los de primer año y a él.

-Bien esta es la entrada de la sala común la nuestra no requiere contraseña si no responder un enigma miren- Se da vuelta y la estatua del águila empieza a hablar.

\- Bien antes de entrar dígame **Que es esa cosa, que entre más grande sea... menos se verá?-** Decía el águila con voz grabe. Ese enigma tomo por sorpresa al prefecto que por más que pensara no se le ocurría la respuesta.

Con una sonrisa Harry ríe. –Es en serio prefecto un enigma tan sencillo y no puede responderlo- Harry reía con sorna.

El prefecto lo mira con cara de enojo.- Haber Señor Potter ilumínenos cuál es la respuesta del enigma si es que en verdad la sabe- Ahora se ríe el pensando que Harry solo quería hacerlo quedar mal.

-Sin problemas, simplemente se para frente a la estatua, estimado amigo la respuesta es **la oscuridad** o me equivoco- preguntaba Harry mirando al águila.

-Es correcto Señor Potter y es bueno tener a un Heredero de Ravenclaw con nosotros si alguna vez no quieres responder el enigma o este apurado dilo y te abriré la entrada.

Al escuchar esto la mayoría empieza a murmurar al escuchar que la estatua decía que Harry era el heredero de Ravenclaw, Harry suspira. –No es por nada pero creo que la última parte estuvo de más aun planeaba mantener el título en secreto- Harry vuelve a suspirar y simplemente ignora el murmullo de sus compañeros de casa, hasta que el prefecto de antes se le acerca de manera seria.

-Es cierto lo que dijo que eres el heredero de Ravenclaw- Decía bastante serio el prefecto.

Harry suspira.-Supongo que no puede evitarse lo que dijo el águila es verdad aunque quizás omitió algo de información.- Decía Harry con una sonrisa pensando si develo un poco porque no hacerlo todo.

Todos se sorprenden ante la información pero como todo buen Ravenclaw les intrigaba que cosa supuestamente había omitido el águila.- Entonces dinos que omitió el águila dudo que sea algo más importante que ser el heredero de un fundador- Decía el mismo prefecto con el ceño fruncido.

-Tienes razón pero lo que omitió el ave es que no soy el heredero de Ravenclaw solamente sino el de los cuatro fundadores.- Para respaldar lo que decía extendió su mano y su anillo empezó a cambiar durante unos segundo mostrando cada una de las crestas. –Ahora no se ustedes pero estoy cansado así que mejor dinos donde están las habitaciones señor prefecto- Decía Harry ignorando los crecientes murmullos del resto de los miembros de la casa entonces, el prefecto se adelanta y empieza a decir.

-Bien ahora las habitaciones de los chicos están a la derecha mientras que las de las chicas a la izquierda, ningún chico puede ir a la habitación de las chicas ya que si intentan subir las escaleras se transformaran en una rampa, todos tienen habitaciones individuales donde sus cosas ya han sido llevadas y cada puerta tiene su nombre, si eso es todo vallan todos a dormir ya que mañana empiezan las clases.

Todos van a sus habitaciones y se preparan para dormir, Harry se acuesta claro después de poner algunos encantamientos que lo despierten si alguien quiere abrir la puerta y un encantamiento de alarma para levantarse temprano.

 **[Al otro día aprox 6:00am]**

Harry se levanta y viendo la hora faltan aproximadamente 2 horas para el desayuno así que poniéndose ropa cómoda sale del castillo y durante una hora y media corre alrededor del castillo un par de vueltas para luego hacer algunas flexiones de brazo. Luego del ejercicio matutino regresa a su sala común, luego de darse un baño y vestirse ve como empiezan a despertarse sus compañeros y baja a desayunar sin más.

Al llegar al Gran Comedor había muy pocas personas ya que apenas eran las **8:00 am,** después del desayuno y que le entreguen su horario veía que empezaba el día con dos horas de transformaciones, luego una hora de herbologia y para finalizar Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y veía que al menos transformaciones la compartían con Gryffindor . Comienza una charla con una chica asiática de nombre Cho Chang y Roger Davies al principio sobre nada en particular y luego preguntándole si lo de anoche había sido cierto o que hizo durante su tiempo desaparecido, el simplemente conto algunas de las cosas de sus viaje pero no mucho más, al llegar al aula de transformaciones ven solamente un gato en el escritorio con un sombrero de bruja e instantáneamente piensa que es la profesora en una forma animaga y es confirmada en su cabeza por sus Fénix y sonríe mientras busca con quien sentarse ve que se le acerca justamente la persona que menos quería ver Ron Weasley, Harry simplemente lo mira con desinterés.

-Hola Harry soy Ron Weasley porque no vienes a sentarte conmigo y seamos amigos estoy seguro que nos llevaríamos muy bien- Decía Ron como si nada de lo de ayer hubiera pasado.

Harry suspira pensando lo terca que la gente puede ser a veces.-Mm sabes creo que me sentare con Cho ya sabes acabo de llegar y mejor me siento con los de mi casa y pensé que había quedado claro ayer en el tren que quizás no pudiéramos ser amigos o debo recordártelo- Harry decía con sorna sentándose junto a Cho. Ron se pone furioso y sin pensar agarra del hombro a Harry apuntándole con su varita.

-Tu maldito mestizo como te atreves a tratarme así a mí un Sangre Pura eres inferior deberías estarme agradecido de querer juntarme contigo, querer alejarte de estos ratones de Biblioteca que solo sirven para estar en la biblioteca y nada mas- Decía con tono de superioridad.

Harry sonríe y aparentemente sin dirigirse a nadie dice. –Profesora McGonagall interviene usted o debería defenderme yo mismo de este chico y su varita- Muchos miraban a todos lados sin ver a la profesora pensándose que él estaba loco.

-De que hablas Potter esa vieja profesora aun no llego y me sorprendería que no llegara más tarde aún debe ser difícil andar siendo tan vieja, ahora retráctate o te maldeciré aquí mismo- Decía Ron con un tono completo de arrogancia.

-Bien si no puede evitarse, al menos lo intente- Harry agarra el brazo de Ron doblándolo sobre su espalda y le quita la varita empujándolo al piso.

\- Y así profesora y compañeros se desarma a un tonto sin usar una varita o magia- La mayoría reían a más no poder hasta que vieron algo que no esperaban, el gato empezó a transformarse hasta ser la profesora McGonagall.

\- Bien silencio a todos- Todos se callan y ella se acerca a ron. –Señor Wealey no tolerare ese comportamiento en mi clase, ya que aún no tiene puntos que pueda quitarle será una detención de un mes conmigo por amenazar e insultar al Señor Potter y al resto de los alumnos de Ravenclaw y a una profesora- Ron lo mira con cara de muerte y luego se dirige a Harry.

-Bienvenido Señor Potter serán 20 puntos para Ravenclaw por no reaccionar de manera negativa ante los comentarios de Ron y defender a su compañeros y otros 30 puntos por descubrirme en mi forma animaga, pero tengo curiosidad como lo hizo Señor Potter si es que puede decirme- Harry sonríe y responde.

-Eso es muy sencillo profesora según escuche usted es una de los profesores más puntuales jamás llega tarde aparte ese era su sombrero entonces tuve la teoría de que era una animaga pero lo confirmaron mis familiares así que el mérito es más para ellos que para mí- Muchos se sorprenden ante esto y más al decir que tenía más de un familiar a tan corta edad.

-Eso es sorprendente Señor Potter y le gustaría presentarnos a sus familiares- Decía la profesora McGonagall queriendo saber que animal tendría el hijo de sus alumnos favoritos.

-Claro sin ningún problema aparte es un día hermoso estaría mal que los dejara todo el día sin salir- Sin esperar abre su camisa solo mostrando su pecho y se ve el tatuaje del Fénix.

 **-** **Isis Fire salgan a saludar y pueden explorar los alrededores si quieren-** Decía Harry en el idioma de los Fénix lo que sorprendió mucho a todos y más cuando en dos llamaradas de fuego una blanca y una negra salen dos Fénix adultos.

 **-** **Sera un placer Harry y gracias ya empezábamos a aburrirnos en los tatuajes-** Decían ambos Fénix antes de dar unas vueltas por el aula y salir por la ventana.

Ay murmullos por todos lados y cara de asombro por la mayoría.-Valla eso si es sorprendente Señor Potter es muy raro tener un Fénix de familiar, pero dos es sumamente increíble, bien comencemos con la clase, pero antes Señor Potter me gustaría saber si el temario de primer año lo maneja así que le hare dos pruebas- Decía la profesora colocando un cerillo y una copa frente a él. –Transforma la copa en una rata y el cerillo en una aguja, si no es mucha molestia y luego vuélvalos a su estado original- Decía la profesora y todos prestan atención a lo que haría.

-Claro profesora sin problemas- Harry saca su varita por mera formalidad y con un movimiento de muñeca transforma ambos objetos y luego los vuelve a su estado original.

-Valla Señor Potter eso sí que fue increíble usando magia no verbal y transformando ambos a la vez es sorprendente, sin duda sacaste el talento de tu padre para transformaciones, otros 10 puntos para Ravenclaw- Decía la Profesora McGonagall con orgullo.

-Honestamente profesora es más difícil las transformaciones elementales que las transformaciones físicas o me va decir que transformar el fuego o agua en un dragón es fácil y para mí si es sencillo- Decía Harry de manera seria.

-Tiene razón Señor Potter las transformaciones elementales son las más difíciles y me sorprende que pueda hacerlas quizás luego pueda demostrárnoslo- Decía McGonagall.

-Por supuesto profesora quizás luego pero comencemos con la clase si- Pedía Harry y la profesora asiente y comienza a explicar la lección del día que consistía en transformar un roca en una estatuilla móvil, para cuando termino la clase Harry había conseguido otros 20 puntos solo por ser el primero en lograrlo en su primer intento, al terminar la clase se dirigen a los invernaderos, donde la clase fue tranquila ya que fue con Hufflepuff donde vieron las mandrágoras y sus efectos.

Luego de herbologia fue el almuerzo y al final se dirigieron a la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras que tocaba con Slytherin al entrar busca a donde sentarse y ve que Daphne le hacía señas con la mano y se sienta a su lado.

-Parece que al final tenías razón Harry y si compartiríamos clases- Decía Daphne con una sonrisa.

-Te le dije, ahora espero que sea una buena clase ya que según tengo entendido el profesor del año pasado también fue una basura- Antes de continuar hablando la puerta se abre de golpe y entra el profesor de defensa Gilderoy Lockhart.

-Bienvenidos a mi clase soy su profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscura Gilderoy Lockhart, orden de merlín tercera clase, miembro honorario de la Liga de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y 5 veces ganador de la mejor sonrisa de la revista Corazón de Brujas, ahora harán un breve cuestionario para saber su nivel- Agita su varita y los cuestionarios aparecen frente a cada uno de ellos. Harry se enoja al leerlo ya que eran preguntas sobre el profesor, como cuál es su color favorito o cosas de sus libros.

-Este cuestionario es un chiste profesor no tiene nada que ver con la clase, así que mejor o nos da algo sobre lo que vinimos a aprender o estará en serios problemas-Decía Harry y agitando su varita quema el cuestionario.

-Valla el Señor Harry Potter veo que no lo gusto el cuestionario entonces tendrá un 0- Decía Lockhart sin más y sin prestar atención a su pedido.

Harry ya enojado se levanta golpeando el banco.- Dígame Profesor responda estas 2 preguntas bien y me quedare callado una mal y personalmente hare que lo despidan usted y sus libros son un chiste mucha de lo que dice es falso o erróneo, así que dígame Si usted es mordido por un basilisco o fue envenenado con su veneno cuantos antídotos hay? Si se topa con un dementor cuál es el hechizo que puede usar contra ellos y quiero que lo demuestre?

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba algo asustado ya que no sabía nada sobre basiliscos y no podía hacer un Patronus lo que era necesario para ser un profesor –Eso es sencillo Señor Potter no ay cura conocida del veneno de basilisco y es el encantamiento Patronus el que repele dementores pero no quiero realizarlo ya que es muy avanzado para ustedes- Decía Gilderoy Lockhart muy convencido.

Harry empieza a reír. –Usted miente profesor si ay una cura conocida del veneno de basilisco y son las lágrimas de Fénix y haga el encantamiento hasta yo sé hacerlo- Decía Harry y saca su varita y grita. - **Expecto Patronum-** Un Fénix y un ciervo plateado salen de su varita y luego se desvanecen. Todos aplauden ante esto y ven con desconfianza al profesor.

-Tiene razón Señor Potter no se conjurar un patronus-Decia rendido el profesor preparado para obliviar a todos con su varita.

\- Pero eso no es posible profesor en uno de sus libros dice que enfrento a un centenar de dementores y con su patronus los ahuyento- Decía Harry haciéndolo quedar peor.

-Tiene razón Señor Potter pero ninguno de ustedes podrá decirle nada al director les borrare la memoria a todos- Antes que pudiera levantar la varita, Harry lo manda al otro lado de la habitación con un encantamiento de desarme.

-Creo que me excedí vallan el resto de la clase es hora libre vallan yo hablare con el director de lo que paso aquí- Decía Harry a medida que todos se retiraban de la clase y con su varita levita al profesor y empieza a buscar a McGonagall ya que se supone que es la encargada de contratar los profesores.

 **Y esta historia continuara…..**

 **Bueno chicos aquí tienen otro capítulo espero les guste, y quiero decirle que lo más probable Sirius sea el profesor de DCAO de ahora en adelante aun no lo sé. En el siguiente capítulo comenzaran los sucesos del basilisco y draco hará su jugada para quedarse con Daphne ya que al ver que se lleva bien con Harry piensa quitársela y que pasara con esto, quien sabe.**

 **Como verán quedo en Ravenclaw me pareció lo mejor para el caso y bueno quiero decirles que mañana ya empiezo las clases y quizás me tome más tiempo subir otros capítulos aparte el sábado que viene empezare la revisión de los capítulos de mi próximo fic el que adopte de DxD. También quiero agradecer a cada uno de los que lee mis historias le da Follow e incluso la pone en favorito eso me motiva aún más a seguir escribiendo y un agradecimiento especial a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de dejarme Review eso también motiva bastante, bueno me despido hasta la próxima. Y una cosa más en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los fantasmas de los fundadores que entrenaran a Harry todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo jeje**

 **Atte: Kaminari no megami**


	8. Chapter 8

*Chapter 8*: Chapter 8

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

Antes de empezar aquí las respuestas a sus Review:

 **James Anderson: Para ti será fácil a mí me gusta jeje igual intente poner algo de romance como pude en este capítulo, espero te agrade.**

 **THE BLACK SHIELD: Me alegra que te allá gustado el capítulo, y Harry tiene bastante en secreto, apenas ha mostrado nada de su verdadero poder y aún falta que sea entrenado en todo lo que es magia, este capítulo da una pista bastante obvia de quienes lo entrenaran** **.**

 **Zafir09: Me alegra q te siga gustando y claro que Gilderoy será historia y Sirius profesor y que chiste tiene ponerle un sello para que no lo hechice Dumby, eso sería genial más banishing para Dumbledore y no te olvides que tanto su Sharingan, como Rinnegan pueden detectar la magia en una persona así que para Harry no sería difícil descubrir y probar que Sirius fue controlado. Espero te agrade este capítulo hasta la próxima.**

 **onixia32: Gracias por el Review y aquí tienes el capítulo espero te guste, y perdón la demora.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko-Kumiko Taisho: aquí tienes lo de Lockhart y que chiste tiene haberlo continuado el suspenso ayuda créeme. Y draco jamás ganara eso dalo por seguro.**

 **Valerya Cullen: Me alegra que te guste el fic espero este capítulo también te guste. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Shiro avicii: Gracias amigo la verdad me gusto tu Review eso es algo que se valora y espero que te guste este capítulo también, y ten en cuenta algo puedo llegar a tardar 1, 2 quizás hasta 3 meses pero jamás dejare este fic, seguirá hasta el final. Hasta la próxima actualización.**

 **HeyStardust: Espero entiendas español amigo si perdón por lo del Sumarry es que como dije al principio del Fic este era un fic adoptado, originalmente lo iba a seguir como el autor original es decir que no iría a Hogwarts y se enfrentaría a varios elementos de naruto como Orochimaru. Pero luego cambie de opinión y me olvide de cambiar el Summary gracias por decirme ya lo modifique. Espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **wolf1990: Gracias por tu Review me alegra que te allá gustado y espero que este capítulo también te agrade.**

 **Antes de empezar les quiero dejar como diferenciar lo que digo yo, lo que piensan y lo que hablan**

 **[Sin definir si tienen ideas dejen review] esto es algo que digo yo**

 **(Alguien hizo enojar a un mago muy poderoso) pensamiento individual o de un conjunto de personas.**

 _ **Parsel- "Hola**_ **"**

 **Fénix- "Hola"**

 _ **Lady Hogwarts(es el castillo y si tendrá conciencia**_ _ **)**_

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

Harry ya enojado se levanta golpeando el banco.- Dígame Profesor responda estas 2 preguntas bien y me quedare callado una mal y personalmente hare que lo despidan usted y sus libros son un chiste mucha de lo que dice es falso o erróneo, así que dígame Si usted es mordido por un basilisco o fue envenenado con su veneno cuantos antídotos hay? Si se topa con un dementor cuál es el hechizo que puede usar contra ellos y quiero que lo demuestre?

Gilderoy Lockhart estaba algo asustado ya que no sabía nada sobre basiliscos y no podía hacer un Patronus lo que era necesario para ser un profesor –Eso es sencillo Señor Potter no ay cura conocida del veneno de basilisco y es el encantamiento Patronus el que repele dementores pero no quiero realizarlo ya que es muy avanzado para ustedes- Decía Gilderoy Lockhart muy convencido.

Harry empieza a reír. –Usted miente profesor si ay una cura conocida del veneno de basilisco y son las lágrimas de Fénix y haga el encantamiento hasta yo sé hacerlo- Decía Harry y saca su varita y grita. - Expecto Patronum- Un Fénix y un ciervo plateado salen de su varita y luego se desvanecen. Todos aplauden ante esto y ven con desconfianza al profesor.

-Tiene razón Señor Potter no se conjurar un patronus-Decia rendido el profesor preparado para obliviar a todos con su varita.

\- Pero eso no es posible profesor en uno de sus libros dice que enfrento a un centenar de dementores y con su patronus los ahuyento- Decía Harry haciéndolo quedar peor.

-Tiene razón Señor Potter pero ninguno de ustedes podrá decirle nada al director les borrare la memoria a todos- Antes que pudiera levantar la varita, Harry lo manda al otro lado de la habitación con un encantamiento de desarme.

-Creo que me excedí vallan el resto de la clase es hora libre vallan yo hablare con el director de lo que paso aquí- Decía Harry a medida que todos se retiraban de la clase y con su varita levita al profesor y empieza a buscar a McGonagall ya que se supone que es la encargada de contratar los profesores.

Y esta historia continuara…..

 **[En los pasillos de Hogwarts.]**

Se veía a un Harry con un rostro inexpresivo seguido del cuerpo inconsciente de Lockhart levitando, también había pensado en aparecerse directamente en la oficina del director ya que al ser el dueño de Hogwarts podía hacerlo, pero prefirió caminar primero para que vieran el fracaso que era Lockhart y segundo para pensar que debería contenerse más y no mostrar tanta habilidad ya que haría que la vieja cabra empezará a sospechar y era lo último que quería, así que decidió encerrar su poder en distintos niveles dentro de sus barreras de oclumancia solo dejando lo normal para un estudiante de tercer año por más que él estuviera en segundo año, al llegar a la gárgola de la oficina del director simplemente lo deja pasar sin contraseña y sube al despacho aun con el cuerpo del profesor levitando detrás de él. Entra en la oficina y Dumbledore se levanta

—Harry muchacho que haces aquí falta poco para la cena y que hace el profesor Lockhart desmayado levitando detrás de ti, espero tengas una explicación es contra las reglas atacar a un profesor—

Harry suspira antes de responder. —Profesor primero estoy aquí para hablar con usted sobre esta escusa de profesor de **DCAO** , no sabe nada todo lo de sus libros parece una obra literaria de ciencia ficción, y sigo prefiriendo las J. R. R. Tolkien antes que la de esta escusa de mago y créame pregúntele a los demás cursos y salvo que sean sus admiradoras dirán lo mismo que yo, nos dio un cuestionario supuestamente para ver nuestro nivel de conocimiento en la materia y en realidad era un test sobre el mismo nunca conocí a alguien tan narcisista Profesor así que lo despide usted o lo hare yo mismo—

Dumbledore se veía tranquilo y escuchaba cada palabra y se enojó con lo último que dijo ya que le daba derecho a decir que podía expulsar a alguien de allí él era el director no ese niño. —Harry entiende es el único que se presentó para el puesto, quizás no sea el mejor profesor que Hogwarts allá tenido pero es el único que aceptó el cargo y te recuerdo Harry que el director aquí soy yo tú no puedes despedir a nadie y si lo despidiera a quien pondría de profesor como te dije fue el único solicitante este año—

Harry sonreía y esperaba esa última pregunta. —Primero yo tengo igual o más poder que usted sobre el castillo profesor le recuerdo que tengo el señorío sobre las 4 casas de los fundadores así que el controla las salas del castillo y todo aquí soy yo esta es mi casa ahora, usted es el director porque yo lo considero necesario aquí y porque prefiero ser un estudiante normal en vez de preocuparme por contratar personal y administrar la escuela. Y sobre el problema de profesor porque no se lo pide a Sirius que antes de que fuera encarcelado era uno de los mejores Aurores junto a mi padre y dudo que quiera volver a trabajar para el ministerio, y no pienso en un mejor profesores de **DCAO** que un Auror, si quieres lo llamo ahora mismo y le pregunto estoy seguro que estaría más que encantado—

Estaba furioso ese niño le estaba echando en cara que era el dueño del castillo y que si quería podía echarlo a el de su puesto de director después de lo difícil que fue conseguirlo, sin embargo consiguió mantener la calma en el asunto y suspiro.

—No te preocupes Harry yo me encargare de hablar con Sirius supongo que para el lunes ya estará todo listo ahora ve a la cena y deja al profesor Lockhart aquí cuando despierte hablare con el sobre lo sucedido—

Harry asiente y dejando al profesor Lockhart sale de la oficina y camina al gran salón donde nota que varios lo miraban con asombro parecía que la noticia había viajado rápido, se dirige a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde solo lo miraban y ocasionalmente cruzaba algunas palabras con Cho Chang, entre otros, la cena fue bastante agradable y al terminar empezó a caminar solo por los pasillos camino a la sala de Ravenclaw cuando empieza a escuchar una voz que parece provenir de ninguna parte a la vez que su anillo de Señor Slytherin empezó a brillar por alguna razón:

— _ **Ven..., ven a mí... Deja que te desgarre... Deja que te despedace...**_

 _ **Déjame matarte...**_ _ **—**_

Harry se exalto ante esto ya que miraba a todos lados y no encontraba la fuente de la voz y escucha la voz en su cabeza de Isis.

— **Viene de los muros Harry, lamentablemente no puedo sentir que es este castillo es una fuente concentrada de magia e interfiere con mi capacidad sensorial, pero sea lo que sea es enorme y despide un instinto asesino considerable** — Decía Isis al mismo tiempo que salía del tatuaje.

— **Bien Isis quiero que lo sigas por las paredes quiero saber a dónde va busca un punto medio para saber de dónde viene—** Le decía Harry al momento Isis empieza a volar siguiendo sea lo que sea que estaba del otro lado del muro.

Mientras seguía caminando con el profesor flotando detrás de él ve a un montón de alumnos reunidos frente a una de las paredes y haciéndose espacio ve con asco a una gata colgada y escrito al parecer con sangre lo siguiente:

 **LA CAMARA DE LOS SECRETOS HA SIDO ABIERTA.**

 **TEMED, ENEMIGOS DEL HEREDERO.**

Harry estaba algo confundido y enojado a la vez había leído sobre la cámara de los secretos en algunos libros se decía que fue construida por Salazar Slytherin que alberga un monstro que se supone que acabaría con todos los hijos de Muggle y quien quiera que allá abierto la cámara había dicho ser el heredero de Slytherin y estaba seguro que varios lo culparían a el ya que seguramente ya se había difundido el rumor de que era el heredero de los fundadores y parecía que el destino quería joderlo aún más cuando cierto hurón rubio se acerca junto con sus dos gorilas.

—Valla mira que tenemos aquí, parece que como heredero se Slytherin estás haciendo algo bueno Potter, limpiar esta escuela de esos sangres sucia, te felicito al principio no lo creía pero con esto parece que así es. — Decía el hurón mientras se reía al igual que varios Slytherin mientras el resto lo miraba con temor.

Harry bastante molesto se acerca al hurón. —Siento decepcionarte hurón albino pero yo no hice nada de esto, si bien es cierto que soy el heredero de los 4 fundadores— Hace una pausa mostrando la cresta de los anillos. — Yo no hice nada de esto pero puedo asegurar una cosa si pongo las manos sobre el responsable de esto lo hare pagar bastante caro lo que está haciendo en mi casa y si me disculpas tengo mejores cosas que hacer que pelear contigo Malfoy— Harry al decir esto empieza a caminar sin detenerse a ver la cara de enojo de Malfoy y la cara de asombro del resto y en ese momento una cosa se le viene a la cabeza **[si lo que el castillo decía era cierto tengo que encontrar al fantasma de Salazar para que me ayude a parar todo esto]** , mientras seguía caminando cuando sin darse cuenta choca con alguien cayendo hacia atrás y la persona sobre el cuándo nota cierto cabello rubio y un perfume que ya había olido se enfoca en la persona.

—Sin duda siempre nos encontramos de una forma rara o no Daphne—Decía con una sonría la cual se cae al ver los ojos hinchados que tenia de tanto llorar.

—Hola Harry disculpa no te había visto estaba absuelta en mis pensamientos por una carta de mi padre— Decía Daphne aun con los ojos algo llorosos.

Harry saca un pañuelo de su bolsillo y limpia las lágrimas del rostro de Daphne.

—vamos sea lo que sea no puede ser tan malo para verte llorar de esa manera, no me gusta verte llorar, dime que pasa y quizás pueda ayudarte a resolverlo—Daphne lo mira con una mirada de esperanza y le entrega una carta dirigida a Daphne por parte de su padre.

Harry empieza a leer cada palabra donde le avisaba a Daphne que el padre del hurón rubio Lord Lucius Malfoy se había presentado en la residencia Greengrass para acordar un contrato matrimonial entre Draco y Daphne, que él se había negado pero que al parecer el Señor Malfoy empezó a servir unas bebidas y se sintió mareado cuando despertó estaba el contrato firmado frente a él y el sin recuerdo de siquiera haber firmado algo así y el resto seguía pidiéndole disculpas.

Harry algo enojado por lo que paso y suponiendo que Lucius uso alguna poción para aumentar el efecto del alcohol y así poder hacer que firmara el contrato, pero él sabía que ese contrato por más que fuera firmado y mágico no valdría de nada ya que había un contrato aún más antiguo entre la casa Black y Greengrass y eso evitaba que algún contrato posterior funcionara.

—Valla olvida lo que te dije nada es peor que estar obligada a casarse con el hurón albino—Decía intentando calmar el ambiente y debatiéndose entre decirle del contrato entre ellos o no, pero al final decidió decirle ya que no le gustaba verla llorar y tarde o temprano se enteraría de todos modos.

Daphne suelta una leve risa y abraza a Harry. —Gracias por el apoyo pero es inevitable un contrato mágico solo tiene dos formas de romperse sin muchas consecuencias para una de las partes y dudo que alguna de ellas pase—

Harry le da una sonrisa de esperanza. — Daphne lo último que ay que perder es la esperanza y dime cuales serían esas formas quien sabe quizás alguna es viable—

Daphne le da una sonrisa de tristeza. —Dudo que alguna de las dos me salve pero bueno la primera es que una de las dos personas vinculadas muera, y la segunda es que allá algún contrato más antiguo que el que fue firmado ya que el viejo anula el nuevo, pero como te dije es improbable que alguna de las dos pase así que estoy condenada—Dice y vuelve a llorar en el hombro de Harry y el suspira sabiendo que aquí venia lo difícil.

—No llores Daphne lo que dices no es del todo cierto tu dijiste la dos formas pues la primera no es viable por más que me agrada la idea de que Malfoy muera eso es poco probable, y sobre la segunda digamos que en tu caso no sé si es buena o mala suerte ay un contrato que anula el tuyo con Malfoy entre tu casa y la casa Black, y básicamente Lord Black soy yo así que técnicamente el contrato es entre tú y yo.— Decía Harry esperando a ver como reaccionaba Daphne ante esto. Daphne queda algo atónita ante esta revelación por un lado no debía casarse con el hurón rubio de Malfoy pero por otro debía casarse con Harry que era alguien al que ella apenas conocía y no sabía cómo sentirse. Harry veía la incertidumbre en la cara de Daphne y busca la manera de tranquilizarla. — Relájate Daphne esta es una de las razones por la que oculte el contrato, prefería conocerte sin un contrato de por medio, ya sabes empezar como amigos sin estar obligados por un contrato pero viendo el daño que podía causar el hecho de que pensaras que te casarías con ese hurón por eso te lo dije así que mejor te dejare pensar todo lo que está pasando, debe ser demasiado para asimilar en tan poco tiempo y pronto será el toque de queda así que apresurémonos— Decía Harry mientras ayudaba a que Daphne se levantara y después de despedirse cada uno va a su sala común, donde Harry decide tomarse un tiempo y luego de colocar algunas salas para no ser molestado alrededor de su cama, agarra el espejo de dos vías y llama a Fleur esperando que aun estuviera despierta.

[En ese mismo instante en una habitación de Academia de Magia Beauxbatons.] Se veía a una Fleur haciendo uno de sus ensayos para la clase del día siguiente mirando cada tanto el espejo que su novio le había dado la última vez que se vieron, varias veces había intentado contactarlo pero nunca contestaba. Cuando lo vio vibrar sobre la mesa y parpadear lo agarro rápidamente, dando un suspiro cuando ve la cara de Harry del otro lado. —Hola Harry que te ha tomado tanto tiempo me estaba preocupando que algo te hubiera pasado— Decía Fleur intentando sonar enojada pero sinceramente no podía. Harry le sonríe. — Perdóname Fleur digamos que desde que llegue a Hogwarts he tenido algunas complicaciones que debía resolver, estuve bastante ocupado y no volverá a pasar intentare escribirte más seguido o hablarte, te extraño demasiado me gustaría tenerte aquí— Fleur suspira. — Eso espero me tenías muy preocupada y yo también te extraño y me gustaría estar ay contigo— Algo nerviosa Fleur decide hacer una pregunta que rondaba su cabeza hace unos días. — Y dime Harry has podido hablar con las otras chicas o al menos conocerlas— Preguntaba haciendo clara referencia a las otras dos prometidas de Harry.

Harry suspira y asiente con la cabeza— Si digamos que tuve un par de tropiezos con Daphne desde el tren y hace un rato cuando la vi llorando por ciertos problemas con un rubio engreído que había intentado hacer un contrato de matrimonio forzado entre Daphne y el, así que para tranquilizarla digamos que tuve que revelarle la verdad y deje que tomara las cosas con calma y la deje que pensara, ya que parecía demasiada información de golpe— Decía Harry con un suspiro mientras miraba la hora y ya era bastante tarde.

Fleur da un bostezo y se fija que ya era bastante tarde. — Harry me gustaría hablando contigo pero ya es bastante tarde y mañana ambos tenemos clases así que mejor hablamos mañana o tendremos problemas— Fleur le dice obteniendo un asentimiento de Harry y ambos se despiden cortando la comunicación.

Fleur da un suspiro y luego de ordenar su escritorio y guardar el ensayo que estaba haciendo junto con lo que necesitaría al día siguiente se acuesta quedándose dormida casi al instante.

 **[Time Skipe: Hogwarts día siguiente.]**

Harry se despierta algo más tarde de lo común pero al ser sábado no tendría problema ya que no había clases. Se levanta y luego de darse una ducha y ponerse su ropa deportiva sale a hacer su rutina diaria corriendo 2 horas alrededor del lago y luego haciendo 300 flexiones de brazos y 300 abdominales cuando caminaba hacia el castillo ve a Hagrid moviendo algunas estatuas de piedras de lo que parecían ser gallos y decide acercarse ya que tenía un extraño presentimiento y por un segundo activa su Sharingan y nota que no eran simples estatuas sino que fueron gallos petrificados ya que con el Dojutsu podía ver los rastros de magia alrededor.

—Lindas estatuas las que tienes ay Hagrid aunque un poco raro el poner estatuas de gallos en un corral de gallos— Decía Harry una vez que había llegado al lado de Hagrid.

Hagrid al escuchar la voz se da vuelta y da una falsa sonrisa. —Hola Harry que bueno verte y me temo que no son estatuas estos gallos fueron atacados anoche alguien los petrifico, pronto iré a hablar con Dumbledore. Deberías ir al castillo el desayuno empezara pronto.

Harry asiente y sin responder empieza a caminar al castillo absorto en sus pensamientos ya que eran demasiadas coincidencias en tan poco tiempo primero la voz que viene de los muros con una sed de sangre, luego mi anillo de Señor Slytherin empieza a brillar, luego la gata petrificada y por último el mensaje en el muro haciéndose pasar por el heredero de Slytherin. Rápidamente se le ocurre una idea y sube rápidamente a su sala común y en su cuarto luego de bañarse y ponerse un conjunto de ropa muggle que le regalo Fleur, se dirige a su escritorio donde rápidamente escribe una carta a Ragnok si conoce cualquier animal o en específico una serpiente que tenga la habilidad de petrificar ya que suponía que si era la cámara de Salazar Slytherin el supuesto monstro debe ser una serpiente. Luego de sellar la carta con el sello Slytherin llama a su Fénix.

— **Fire ven aquí—** Decía Harry mientras en un destello de fuego negro aparecía el dicho Fénix.

— **Que necesitas Harry, y si preguntas Isis aun no regreso de la misión que le dio** **—** Decía el Fénix mientras se posaba en su percha.

— **No te preocupes sé que estará bien, necesito que entregues urgente esta carta el Rey Ragnok en Gringotts y esperes su respuesta por favor—** Decía mientras ataba la carta a su pata.

— **No ay problema Harry ahora mismo la entregara—** Decía mientras desaparecía como llego en un destello de fuego negro.

Una vez enviada la carta siente una sensación extraña como que algún sitio del castillo lo llamaba y empieza a seguir esa sensación hasta llegar al séptimo piso justo detrás de un tapiz una puerta empieza a materializarse y un Harry sorprendido entra a la habitación y se veía una versión más pequeña del gran salón, solo con una mesa y 5 sillas donde lo curioso era que 4 de ellas tenían la cresta de uno de los fundadores.

—Bienvenido, Harry a la cámara del heredero— Se escucha una voz que era de un hombre y luego de una de las paredes surgen 3 fantasmas dos mujeres y un hombre.

Harry sonríe ya que al parecer los había encontrado aunque frunció el ceño al saber que el fantasma que quería ver no estaba ay. —Hola Señor Gryffindor, y Señora Ravenclaw y Hufflepuff, si no me equivoco y no quiero ser grosero me agrada charlar con todos ustedes pero en este momento tengo un problema que tiene que ver con cierto fundador al que no veo por aquí, tienen idea donde esta— Preguntaba Harry algo exasperado por no ver a Slytherin para poder averiguar sobre su mascota.

Esta vez es Rowena Ravenclaw la que habla. — No la verdad es que no sabemos dónde está, aparte no llevamos mucho tiempo despiertos ya que cuando morimos todos colocamos un hechizo que solo nuestros fantasmas aparecerían cuando los cuatro anillos estuvieran de nuevo en Hogwarts como claramente paso y estamos aquí para entrenarte pero parece que Salazar quiere ponerte a prueba haciendo que tú mismo descubras que guarda en su cámara. Nosotros también estamos aquí para entrenarte y digamos que sabemos de ciertas habilidades que tienes ya que nos visitó tu antiguo maestro en el otro mundo antes de volver como fantasmas cuando los anillos se reunieron, así que entrenaras todos los días pero ya que debes ir a clases él nos dijo de cierta técnica que puedes usar para hacer una copia de ti y al desaparecer la copia adquieres los conocimientos de la misma— Preguntaba Ravenclaw con curiosidad ya que seguía sin creerse todo lo que le había dicho ese anciano de apariencia extraña.

—Eso es cierto parece Hagoromo les hizo una visita, bien no tengo demasiado tiempo antes que noten mi ausencia así que les importa si regreso luego para organizar lo del entrenamiento— Decía Harry ya que había quedado con Cho Chang y algunos otros Ravenclaw para reunirse en la biblioteca y estudiar.

Los fantasmas simplemente asientes y el sale de la habitación y camino a la biblioteca ve a la comadreja y sus amigos molestando a una chica que al parecer era de la misma casa de pelo castaño, sacando mi varita aunque no la necesitaba me acerco a ellos en el momento que la cosa se estaba por poner fea ya que habían sacado sus varitas.

—Yo que no lo intentaría Weasley agredir a compañeros en el pasillo y el uso de magia en ellos está prohibido creo recordar, así que mejor tú y tu banda de matones guardan sus varitas ahora— Decía Harry con la varita a milímetros de su rostro.

Rápidamente Ron y su grupo de amigos se dan vuelta para ver quien arruinaba su diversión. —Que quieres Potter no tienes ningún asunto aquí, esto es entre compañeros de casa así que desaparece—

Harry muestra una sonrisa suave que a la vez prometía mucho dolor y eso produjo un escalofrió en Ron y sus amigos. — Creo que no escuche bien Ron, creo a ver escuchado que me dabas ordenes de desaparecer de aquí y que no era mi asusto— De pronto parece que la temperatura de la habitación había disminuido bastante. —Pues acaso tengo que recordarte que esta es literalmente mi casa y que cualquier problema entre las casas también es mío ya que tanto como soy un Ravenclaw también soy un Gryffindor, mejor desaparezcan ustedes antes que les dé un castigo y les baje puntos personalmente sepan que tendré un charla sobre ustedes más tarde con la profesora McGonagall sobre su comportamiento.

Ron y su pandilla salieron corriendo y me acerco a la chica castaña y la ayudo a levantarse. —Estas Bien, mi nombre es Harry y el tuyo es. — Preguntaba Harry.

La castaña ve a Harry y le da una sonrisa. — Gracias por ayudarme Harry, soy Hermione—

Harry le sonríe y empiezan a caminar hacia la biblioteca —Y cuéntame Hermione porque la comadreja y sus matones te estaban molestando— Preguntaba Harry aun molesto por lo que la comadreja estaba haciendo ya que hubiera sido una batalla desigual.

Hermione lo mira seria. —Me estaban molestando diciendo que era una sabelotodo ya que intente ayudarlos en clase de encantamientos pero al parecer no les agrado la idea. —

Mientras caminaban a la biblioteca en un destello de fuego negro aparece Fire con una nota que decía que Ragnok quería hablar con el sobre ese tema que era más seguro que decirlo por carta y Fire vuelve a desaparecer.

—Bueno parece que tengo algunos asuntos urgentes para atender Hermione quizás luego podamos hablar, ve y dile a tu jefa de casa sobre esto ella se encargara de castigarlos—

Harry se mete en una de las aulas vacías y activando su **Sharingan** desaparece en un vórtice que se centra en sus ojos.

 **[Un par de segundos después en la oficina de Ragnok.]**

Ragnok mira sorprendido como Harry aparece en su oficina en un vórtice aparentemente de la nada.

—Valla Señor Potter cada día me sorprende más y yo que pensé que nuestras salas de protección evitaban cualquier traslador que no sea hecho por duendes y cualquier otro medio de aparición, pero parece que el suyo aún se puede usar, aunque para evitar futuros conflictos me gustaría que avise antes de aparecer así o use la puerta— Decía con una sonrisa mientras con un gesto tranquilizaba a sus guardias de que no saltaran contra Harry por irrumpir en la oficina de su rey.

—Lo siento Ragnok, pero no he tenido tiempo de re-configurar las salas del castillo por lo tanto no puedo aparecerme o usar un traslador sin que Dumbledore lo sepa aparte este método es más simple y rápido, tampoco cuenta como aparición ya que en teoría es un salto dimensional ya que básicamente salto a una dimensión aparte que solo yo tengo acceso y luego vuelvo saltar por así decirlo a cualquier lugar en el que ya allá estado. Y disculpe los inconvenientes a la próxima tendré en cuenta el uso de la puerta o avisarlo ahora si puede ser a lo que nos atañe ya que no puedo dejar que más alumnos sean atacados— Decía un Harry bastante serio ya que era un tema de gran importancia.

Ragnok se acomoda en su silla mientras le pasa un libro abierto a Harry donde el ve la foto de una enorme serpiente— Por la descripción que me diste en la carta y conociendo los gustos de Slytherin, la única criatura que encajaría es el Basilisco, también conocido como el rey de las serpientes, su mirada tiene el poder de matar con solo verlo o petrificar si se lo mira de manera indirecta, es decir reflejado en alguna superficie. Puede llegar a medir unos 60 metros, su piel es una de las más duras que ay, es casi invulnerable a la mayoría de los hechizos y puede vivir por siglos. —

Harry atento a la explicación empieza a pensar cual sería la mejor forma de matarla sin la necesidad de su **Rinnegan o Sharingan** ya que aún no quería debelar todas sus habilidades y rápidamente se acordó de cuando estuvo leyendo sobre Godric, que tuvo una espada que era capaz de absorber el veneno o cualquier sustancia que la hiciera más fuerte, además de poder cortar casi cualquier cosa. — A caso tiene idea donde puede estar la espada de Godric Gryffindor estoy seguro que esa espada puede matarlo después de todo es un arma hecha por herreros duendes que se dice que solo se puede comparar sus obras con los herreros de los Altos Elfos—

Ragnok sonríe y asiente. — Si mi memoria no falla la espada esta oculta dentro del sombrero seleccionador solo hasta el momento en que un verdadero heredero Gryffindor realmente la necesite aparecerá o que le sombrero te reconozca como tal y te la entregue.

Harry decidió que apenas pudiera tendría una charla con ese sombrero, quizás con la ayuda de Godric sería más fácil. —Gracias Ragnok, te debo una por esto, regresare en algún momento a revisar las bóvedas, si me acompañas dejare que tomes un objeto hecho por tu gente y que te sea devuelto, hasta la próxima—Decía mientras se levantaba listo para irse.

—Claro Señor Potter sin problema y eso sería maravilloso espero su siguiente visita—Decía Ragnok a Harry con una sonrisa.

Harry le devuelve la sonrisa y se fija en su reloj la hora, viendo que ya había pasado la cena en Hogwarts, quizás iría a la cocina pero antes, porque no visitar a Fleur se dijo a si mismo viendo que ya era lo suficientemente tarde en Francia, pero como no conocía a donde iría llama a Fire y con un destello de llamas ambos desaparecen.

 **[En Francia unos minutos antes, más específicamente en una habitación en Beauxbatons.]**

Se ve a una Fleur Delacour, en su cama leyendo un libro, cuando de repente ve el remolino de fuego negro aparecer y una sonrisa se ve en su cara al ver a Harry saliendo de dicho remolino. Sin pensárselo dos veces deja el libro y salta a abrazarlo y darle un gran y cálido beso.

—Harry que haces aquí? Te extrañe pero deberías estar en Hogwarts— Decía Fleur contenta de ver a su novio de nuevo.

Harry con una sonrisa corresponde el beso— Yo también te extrañe mi bella flor, odiaba tener que esperar hasta el receso de invierno para poder verte y como de todos modos me había escapado de Hogwarts para atender unos asuntos en Gringotts, dije porque no pasar a visitar a la chica más hermosa que conozco y bueno aquí me tienes, y cuéntame cómo ha sido tu primera semana de clases—Decía Harry con una sonrisa mientras la abrazaba y ambos se acotaban en la cama de Fleur aun abrazados.

Fleur apoya su cabeza en el hombro de Harry—Ha sido una semana normal por así decirlo, algunos problemas con los chicos y aún tengo problema con varias de mis compañeras por mi encanto Veela pero volví a encontrarme con mis amigas así que no ha sido tan mal y tu semana como ha sido—

Harry suspira con cansancio. —La verdad no fue una semana normal ni de lejos, tengo algunos compañeros que solo me quieren por mi fama y no entienden cuando se los rechaza le di una paliza a una comadreja cuando intento propasarse con Daphne en el tren, el profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era peor que un chiste sus libros son pura ficción o logros robados y como si fuera poco tengo un Basilisco de 60 metros de largo y más de 100 años de vida rondando la escuela de noche petrificando alumnos, mm fuera de eso todo normal. —Decía Harry con un tono serio y lo último medio en broma.

Fleur pasaba de una expresión de enojo a horrorizada al escuchar lo del basilisco en Hogwarts. —Cómo es posible que allá un Basilisco rondando libre Hogwarts y que el director no se allá dado cuenta y más si hubo un ataque hace 50 años—Ella sabía del ataque ya que su padre le había dicho a ella y a Harry todo lo que había podido averiguar de la escuela.

Harry la mira con una cara bastante seria. —Dudo que el Dumbledore no lo sepa si tuvo 50 años para investigar ya debe saberlo seguro que quiere que yo investigue y me encargue de el mientras el observa para ver que habilidades le oculto, pero no se saldrá con la suya ya que acabare con esa maldita cosa con la espada de Gryffindor—

Así siguió la charla un poco más hasta que escucharon que tocaron la puerta, era una profesora que quería saber con quién hablaba Fleur a esta hora. Rápidamente Harry le da un beso de despedida y esta vez activa su Sharingan y desaparece en el vórtice característico del Kamui.

 **Y esta historia continuara…..**

 **Bueno mis amigos y amigas aquí tienen otro capítulo de este fic espero les guste, también pido disculpas por la tardanza pero como ya explique en dos notas que publique en la página entre los exámenes y que me robaron mi computadora no he tenido tiempo para reescribir el capítulo, pero por suerte aquí esta y aún sigo sin computadora por suerte una amiga me presto la suya para transcribir el capítulo y poder subirlos.**

 **Como verán en este capítulo se mete más en el canon de la cámara secreta, también ay algunas escenas con Fleur ya que me pareció que la había dejado algo de lado.**

 **Espero les agrade y espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Atte.: Kaminari no megami**


	9. Chapter 9 Reescrito y editado

*Chapter 9*:

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

 **Hola quiero avisarles que este capítulo fue re-editado por lo tanto tiene algunos cambios a a patir de la reunión de Sirius y Harry luego de la clase de DCAO, el próximo capítulo lo dedicare a la navidad de Harry en Francia y espero que les guste el final nuevo de este capítulo nos vemos a la próxima y por fin he vuelto a escribir así que en una semana aproximadamente el siguiente capítulo será subido.**

Antes de empezar aquí las respuestas a sus Review:

 **CCSakuraforever: Gracias y en este capítulo explico que pasa con el Basilisco y como termina el arco referente al segundo libro, espero te agrade hasta la próxima.**

 **Xyori Nadeshiko: Primero que nada Mione no estará en el Harem lo explique desde el principio aún no sé qué hare con ella bien estoy inclinado a que sea su hermana. Segundo aunque no lo creas Ginny no es la que esta poseída por el diario, si quieres saber quién es pues amigo me temo que deberás llegar al final de este capítulo. Y por último sobre el contrato de Daphne aquí doy un adelanto de que pasara, pero debes llegar al final jajajajaja, espero lo disfrutes.**

 **wolf1990: Aquí está el capítulo amigo, aquí todavía Draco no sabe que su contrato se va al demoño deberás esperar al siguiente para tu mala suerte será dentro de bastante, aquí se explica que pasa con el Basilisco así que disfrútalo hasta la próxima.**

 **Caro: Amiga Caro seguramente nunca llegaras a leer esto ya que tu Review fue dejado en el primer capítulo, pero bueno me veo en la responsabilidad de contestarlo. Respeto tu opinión sobre la historia puede ser un poco rara lo admito, pero si no te gusta pues deja de leerla, ay millones de Fic en esta página y cada uno tiene sus gustos no ay forma que a alguien le lleguen a gustar todos los fic así que simplemente ignoras el fic y ya.**

 **onixia32: Me alegra que te guste y si mi plan es seguir la trama hasta el 5to libro donde pienso culminar la historia y el harem pues poco a poco está empezando para el 3 año del canon Daphne se unirá y calculo que en las vacaciones será Susan, aun no lo tengo definido y perdón si no fui directo al Harem es mi primer fic y sobre todo de este tipo así que espero tengas paciencia. Disfrútalo.**

 **Zafir09: Mi buen amigo Zafir09 me encantan tus ideas pero no te emociones tanto si elimino a Draco se acabaría parte de la diversión y sobre Lucios si bien terminara mal al fin creo tener algunos planes para él no te olvides que es uno de los más influyentes en el ministerio aunque mi idea no es concreta y no está asegurada por eso aún lo dejo por ay rondando, el contrato no se hará público hasta finales del 3r año principios del 4 más o menos. Y espero que te guste este capitulo**

 **Guest: Gracias me alegra que el fic te haya gustado y por último ya lo especifique antes ni Luna ni Hermione estarán en el Harem claramente dije que sería un Harry/Fleur/Susan/Daphne. Espero te guste el capítulo nos vemos.**

 **Antes de empezar les quiero dejar como diferenciar lo que digo yo, lo que piensan y lo que hablan**

 **[Sin definir si tienen ideas dejen review] esto es algo que digo yo**

 **(Alguien hizo enojar a un mago muy poderoso) pensamiento individual o de un conjunto de personas.**

 _ **Parsel- §Hola**_ **§ (Ahora el parsel se distinguirá por el signo §)**

 **Fénix- "Hola"**

 _ **Lady Hogwarts(es el castillo y si tendrá conciencia**_ _ **)**_

" **Desmaius" Hechizos**

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

Harry la mira con una cara bastante seria. —Dudo que el Dumbledore no lo sepa si tuvo 50 años para investigar ya debe saberlo seguro que quiere que yo investigue y me encargue de el mientras el observa para ver que habilidades le oculto, pero no se saldrá con la suya ya que acabare con esa maldita cosa con la espada de Gryffindor—

Así siguió la charla un poco más hasta que escucharon que tocaron la puerta, era una profesora que quería saber con quién hablaba Fleur a esta hora. Rápidamente Harry le da un beso de despedida y esta vez activa su Sharingan y desaparece en el vórtice característico del Kamui.

 **Y esta historia continuara…..**

 **[En el cuarto de Harry en la torre de Ravenclaw.]**

Harry apareció en su cuarto y daba gracias que los de Ravenclaw tenían habitaciones personales para cada uno, no como el resto de las casas que tenían habitación compartidas con el resto de los del mismo años. Esto era un privilegio para que pudieran estudiar sin tanto alboroto. Rápidamente se da una ducha y se duerme ya que era bastante tarde y en unas horas tendría bastantes cosas que hacer ya que no podía dejar a ese basilisco vagar libremente por su escuela si él podía hacer algo para evitarlo.

 **[Al otro día en el desayuno.]**

Harry estaba tomando su desayuno en el gran salón como la mayoría y reciben una actualización de horario al parecer ahora compartiría la mayor parte de las clases con los Griffindor y Slytherin, parecía que la única clase que compartía con otra casa que no fueran esas era herbologia con los Hufflepuff, miraba el horario pensativo y lo primero que se le vino a la cabeza fue **(esto me huele a un intento del falso Gandalf para que me haga amigo de esa comadreja o para que me cambie de casa, buen intento con eso.)** , caminaba a mi clase de encantamientos que tenía al parecer con Griffindor, no fue una clase muy difícil y por suerte no fue molestado por ron ni su pandilla.

Al salir de la clase de encantamiento ve que tenía un periodo libre antes de la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras con Slytherin, esperaba que Sirius ya estuviera aquí y que el anciano le hubiera hecho caso ya que no había tenido tiempo de hablar con él desde que tuvo su charla con Dumbledore. Luego de coger lo necesario para herbologia, decidió hacer una visita a los fundadores y poder pedir la espada de Griffindor para rebanar al Basilisco antes que le hiciera daño a alguien que él quería. Entrando en la sala de menesteres ve como sin siquiera llamar aparecen los 3 fundadores.

—Bienvenido Harry pensé que nos habías olvidado—Decía Godric con su típica actitud despreocupada.

—No me he olvidado solo tuve un tiempo algo complicado, ya saben lidiar con gente que solo te quiere por tu fama, evitar que cierto anciano meta las narices donde no le incumbe, encargarse que los profesores no sean un chiste y si fuera poco un Basilisco de 60 metros rondando el colegio de noche. Salvo de eso todo perfecto— Decía Harry con un evidente tono sarcástico.

Ravenclaw estaba bastante enojada al escuchar que había un profesor que estaba en su escuela y era totalmente un fraude siendo ella la que instauro el sistema de enseñanza en Hogwarts además de ser un amante del conocimiento. Y luego la cara de horror de los 3 fundadores al escuchar que un Basilisco asechaba la escuela.

La primera en reaccionar fue Rowena y se la veía bastante enojada. —Como se atreve Salazar en dejar una cosa tan peligrosa en la escuela, espera que aparezca y vera lo que pasa cuando pone en peligro a los estudiantes—Decía poniendo una cara que prometía mucho dolor.

En algún lugar del castillo cierto fantasma tuvo en escalofrió recorriendo su espalda teniendo la sensación de que pronto sufriría bastante dolor no importa si era un fantasma o no.

Harry suspira y se sienta en uno de los sillones. —No se preocupe tanto Señora Revenclaw por ahora no ha habido ningún muerto solo petrificados y por eso estoy aquí, si bien tengo bastantes maneras de matar al Basilisco sin esfuerzo, lamentablemente tengo la sensación de que el de que el director podría estar viendo el enfrentamiento y aun no quiero mostrarle mis habilidades así que con la ayuda de los duendes pensé que la espada de Griffindor podría ayudarme y los duendes me confirmaron que la espada si podía matarlo aparte eso me ayudara para planes futuros si la espada absorbe el veneno y gana su poder, así que para eso vine necesito la espada Godric pero no sé dónde está— Decía Harry mirando la ahora y faltaba poco para herbologia.

Godric sonríe. — No es muy complicado simplemente concéntrate en el anillo de Griffindor y piensa en la espada y aparecerá. — Decía Godric viendo como Harry hacia lo que le decía e instantáneamente la espada aparecía en su mano.

Harry balanceaba un poco la espada y daba un par de cortes al aire para probarla y acostumbrarse a ella. — Sin duda un buen trabajo de los duendes, es más liviana de lo que parece y un balance perfecto, pocas espadas que he empuñado han sido así de perfectas creo que ese Basilisco no durara más de una semana, solo me falta encontrar la entrada a la cámara y esa serpiente será historia. — Dice Harry haciendo que la espada desaparezca de nuevo y viendo la hora maldice. —Bien nos veremos pronto llego tarde a clases—Saliendo de la cámara del heredero corre a clase y al llegar

 **[Unos 5 minutos después en los invernaderos.]**

Harry por fin había llegado y al entrar todos lo miran ya que fue el último en entrar y la profesora sprout es la que toma la palabra.

—Ah señor Potter que bueno que llego, esta vez esta perdonado espero que no vuelva a repetirse ve y haga equipo con la señorita Bones es la única que quedo sin equipo así que espero q se lleven bien. — Harry asiente y se pone al lado de Susan agarrando las orejeras y la saluda.

—Hola Susan un gusto trabajar contigo, espero nos llevemos bien. —Decía con una sonrisa aunque intentaba recordar de donde le sonaba el nombre pero no podía.

—Hola Harry espero que podamos trabajar bien y quizás ser amigos. —Decía Susan devolviéndole la sonrisa mientras comenzaba a preparar las cosas y la profesora volvía a hablar.

—Bien ahora que todos están aquí la clase de hoy será sobre las mandrágoras, esta planta tiene propiedades para distintas pociones siempre que este madura en general la más común es la usada para des petrificar. Hoy estaremos viendo como trasplantarlas así que pónganse sus orejeras ya que su llanto es mortal—Decía la profesora Sprout mientras mostraba como trasplantarlas.

Durante la clase Harry había charlado con Susan y se habían vuelto amigos acordando reunirse para realizar deberes en la biblioteca o simplemente juntarse a hablar. Viendo que esa era la última clase del día y que empezaban las vacaciones de navidad y por fin podría volver a Francia a ver a Fleur.

 **[Ésa misma noche durante la cena.]**

Harry estaba con una buena sonrisa en la mesa cenando con el resto de sus compañeros de Raveclaw y charlando de vez en cuando con Cho Chang y Roger Davies de los que se había hecho amigo durante una tarde en la biblioteca. Sonreía porque mañana comenzaba el receso de invierno y podría ver a Fleur y al resto de los Delacour a los que consideraba su familia

 **[Clase de DCAO (esto es para todos a partir de ahora la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se abreviara así.) dos horas después]**

Harry entro en la sala y vio un lugar al lado de Daphne y simplemente se sentó en el viendo que ni siquiera se había inmutado, pasan unos minutos y cuando se había decidido a hablarle aparece Sirius de la puerta que da al aula de maestros.

—Bienvenidos a todos, quizás algunos no me conozcan así que me presentare soy Sirius Orión Black y seré su profesor de DCAO por el resto de este año y quizás los siguientes también, según el profesor Dumbledore se ve que el antiguo profesor no era apto para el puesto o algo así—Decía con una sonrisa Sirius.

La mayoría de la clase asentía y se reían de lo dicho por Sirius. —Bien usualmente debería seguir el programa que el profesor anterior había programado, pero viendo que todo el programa era hablar sobre el mismo pues esto pienso de su programa—Con agitar su varita el programa se quemó hasta hacerse cenizas. —Hoy veremos un simple hechizo de defensa conocido como **Protego,** hecho a la perfección este hechizo puede desviar la mayoría de los encantamientos y maldiciones de muy bajo nivel. Pero recuerden algo importante por más fuerte que su hechizo sea solo úsenlo si no tienen otra salida lo recomendable en un duelo o batalla real es esquivar el hechizo y más si no sabes que hechizo lanzo el contrincante. —

Posterior a su explicación Sirius demostró el movimiento de varita y el encantamiento y vio el progreso de todos incluso se sorprendió de Harry siendo el primero en lograrlo.

—Bien hecho Harry son 20 puntos para Ravenclaw por un encantamiento perfecto y ser el primero en lograrlo— Decía con una sonrisa Sirius.

Al terminar la clase Sirius le pide a Harry que se quede un poco y viendo que no tenía más clases por el día de hoy no vio el problema.

—Hola Sirius como has estado ha pasado algo de tiempo y por lo que veo te estas recuperando de lo Azkaban— Decía Harry con una sonrisa.

—Si Harry pero no te llame solo para charlar era para advertirte de Dumbledore cuando me contrato tuvimos una pequeña reunión donde intento convencerme de que hiciera que te movieras a Griffindor y de que te hicieras amigo de ese tal Weasley que eran una buena familia y te ayudarían. — Lo último con un tono sarcástico.

—Pues que siga pensando lo que quiera soy un Cuervo **(empezare a referirme así a las casas cuervos para Ravenclaw, tejón para Hufflepuff, León para** **Griffindor y serpiente para Slytherin** ) y eso no cambiara a mí nadie me controla suficiente que controlo los primeros 8 años de mi vida más de eso no lo permitiré y ser amigo de una comadreja disfrazada de león eso no pasara— Decía Harry con un tono bastante decidido, además del obvio desagrado mostrado en su cara al nombrar a la comadreja.

—Bueno Harry olvidémonos de estos problemas por un rato, quería preguntarte que tenías pensado hacer para esta navidad, no hace falta mencionar que tuve una reunión con nuestro querido director anoche para que hablara contigo sobre quedarte en el castillo ya que aún no habías firmado la hoja de que lo harías— Decía Sirius con un tono de curiosidad al principio y luego de disgusto al hablar de Dumbledore.

—Pues tengo pensado volver a Francia y pasar Navidad con los Delacour, claro tú también puedes venir y pasarlo con nosotros seguro q no les importara. Y que Dumbledore se olvide de que pasare Navidad en este castillo cuando puedo hacerlo en Francia con mi novia— Mientras hablaba en un destello de fuego aparece **Fawkes** con una carta de Dumbledore que pedía q se reuniera con él en 15 minutos en su oficina.

—Bueno parece que me espera una charla con nuestra imitación de Gandalf terminaremos nuestra charla más tarde y piensa en lo de ir a Francia conmigo si Sirius— Dijo Harry antes de levantarse y caminar hacia afuera de la oficina para ir a la de Dumbledore.

Al llegar a la gárgola le da la contraseña y empieza a subir hasta llegar a la oficina y entra en ella. —Usted me buscaba director— Preguntaba Harry lo más formal posible aunque sabía para fue llamado.

—Harry, mi chico ven siéntate— Decía Dumbledore con su usual tono de abuelo para luego coger un cuenco del escritorio. —Quieres una gota de limón—

Harry caminaba y se sentaba en el asiento frente al escritorio mientras con su mano rechazaba el caramelo. —No gracias director, bien para que sido llamado aquí hasta donde se mis notas van bien y no he tenido ningún altercado con nadie últimamente así que no se me viene a la mente la causa por la que debí ser llamado a la oficina del director— Dijo Harry mientras decidió jugar al juego del director.

Dumbledore suspiraba y ponía su mirada de abuelo. — Mi chico te he llamado aquí porque ha llegado a mi atención que no has firmado la lista con los alumnos que permanecerán en Hogwarts durante estas fiestas y te llame ya que pensé que quizás lo hubieras olvidado— Decía en su habitual tono de abuelo.

Harry suspira sabiendo que él quería que se quedara en Hogwarts. — En efecto director no he firmado la lista porque no planeo quedarme en Hogwarts durante las vacaciones pienso pasarlo con mi familia. Ya que después de todo para eso son las fiestas— le contestaba Harry.

Con ese comentario Dumbledore pone una sonrisa mal interpretando lo que Harry dijo. — Que bueno que hayas razonado Harry muchacho si es así hare los preparativos para tu traslado seguro a los Dursley cuando el tren pare en **King's Cross** —

Harry ante esto empezó a reírse. — Disculpe director pero con todo respeto quien le dijo que pensaba ir a los Dursley para las fiestas, dudo que eso vaya a pasar— Dijo Harry con firmeza.

La sonrisa de Dumbledore desapareció. — Harry acabas de decirlo tú mismo dijiste que pasarías las fiestas con tu familia por lo tanto hare los arreglos para ello— Dijo un poco más serio.

Esto hizo que Harry sonriera. — Usted entendió mal director los Dursley no son ni serán jamás mi familia eso lo deje claro hace unos 4 años cuando volaron a través de la pared no cree. Me refería a los Delacour, quizás Sirius me acompañe pero quede en pasar las fiestas con ellos y no necesito que organice nada por mi, el Señor Delacour ya preparo un traslador internacional que nos llevara a la su casa simplemente al bajar del tren digo la palabra de activación y listo— En el momento que termino de hablar se escuchó como varios aparatos plateados dejaron de funcionar en las estanterías de la oficina. — Valla profesor parece que tiene algunas cosas defectuosas espero tenga el recibo por ellas y que le hagan un reembolso— Decía Harry riendo por dentro al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Dumbledore

Dumbledore por dentro estaba furioso ya que los aparatos que dejaron de funcionar eran los que monitoreaban las salas de sangre de Privet Drive. —Harry estas seguro de eso lo de hace 4 años fue un pequeño accidente y un malentendido porque no regresas con ellos seguro que él lo que tu madre hubiera querido dado que era su propia hermana, ella hubiera querido que la trataras como tu familia — Decía Dumbledore intentando que usando a su madre haga que se sienta algo culpable y cambie su elección.

Harry suspiraba y se levantaba de su asiento. — Dejemos algo en claro director los Dursley jamás fueron mi familia ni lo serán y no hubo ningún malentendido me maltrataron y me tuvieron como su elfo domestico por 5 años de mi vida y no pienso aguantarlos ni un segundo más. Ahora los Delacour son los que considero mi familia y eso no cambiara. Pero lo más importante no intente usar a mi madre en esto porque lo que dijo es una mentira hice una visita más al banco luego de que usted se fuera y leí una copia de su voluntad que dejaron en la bóveda familiar y dice claramente que jamás debí estar con los Dursley. — Dijo Harry bastante molesto y cerró los ojos por si su **Sharingan** respondía a sus emociones.

—Ahora si me disculpa tengo equipaje que hacer y una carta que enviar informando que quizás Sirius me acompañe a Francia— Sin esperar respuesta del director salió de su oficina camino a la sala de Ravenclaw.

Y este capítulo continuara

 **Bueno este es el final de la re- edición de este capítulo. El próximo será simplemente sobre Harry en Francia en compañía de Sirius y Quizás Remus. Ya que a mi parecer no me gusta que sea un peón de Dumbledore que lo siga como un perro a su dueño o en este caso un lobo. Sera algo corto el capítulo así que espero tenerlo en una semana como máximo. Las Review que no he contestado serán contestadas en el próximo capítulo.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y espero sus nuevas Review sobre este capítulo.**


	10. Chapter 10

*Chapter 10*: Chapter 10

El sabio de los seis caminos.

Harry no me pertenece.

Las parejas es Harry x Fleur. Harem.

Sabio de los seis caminos o Rikudō sennin es un personaje legendario de la serie de Naruto. Advertencia; no necesitan conocer la serie para entender el fic.

Antes de empezar aquí las respuestas a sus Review:

 **onixia32: Seguirá más o menos el canon y si Harry estará en el torneo de los tres magos. Y sobre el Harem aún no lo he pensado pero estoy considerando dejarlo un Harry /Fleur y a lo sumo agregar a Daphne ya que es la primera historia que hago y no estoy convencido de agregar más de una o dos chicas a Harry por eso estoy considerando quitar a Susan. Espero haya gustado la historia hasta el momento y que disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Zafir09: WoW no tan rápido si quito a los Malfoy parte de la diversión se va al carajo ósea son buenos como saco de boxeo y prefiero humillarlos de a poco Daphne se unirá a Harry oficialmente en algún momento de finales del tercer año y mediados del cuarto hasta ese momento empezaran siendo amigos nada más y no quiero acelerar la historia así q me tomare mi tiempo para llegar a algunas partes del canon pero el final del segundo año y la cámara secreta dentro de 2 capítulos y espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **Guest: Amigo me alegra que te guste la historia y no eres el primero que las quiere en el Harem pero ya aclare que al menos en esta historia eso no pasara aun así espero que la sigas leyendo y disfrutes este capítulo.**

 **Astana: Que bueno que te guste como hago enojar al falso gandalf o la vieja cabra como me gusta llamarlo honestamente es como lo veo yo un bastardo manipulador si hubiera hecho las cosas como debía Harry no hubiera estado con los Dursley y por lo menos lo hubiera ayudado a prepararse para luchas contra Moldyshort no dejarlo tirado en esa maldita casa y que alguien me diga desde cuando pasa que cuando se ve morir a alguien a esa persona en vez de darle apoyo emocional lo tiran en una casa donde todos lo odian y le dicen a sus amigos que por su seguridad no le escriban.**

 **Mikelodeon: Gracias amigo y te doy la razón fui demasiado rápido así que empecé a corregirlo modificando el ultimo capitulo y ahora iré más lento espero te siga gustando la historia y este capítulo hasta la próxima.**

 **Leknyn: Amigo si pusiera todo lo que quisiera en un solo capitulo me llevaría años escribirlos y seria la historia en un solo capitulo así que dividiré las cosas, bóvedas duendes sellos etc. será en el verano antes de tercer año. Y sobre los fundadores se irán viendo fragmentos en varios capítulos así que espéralos.**

 **LunGoz: El fic no se perderá lo continuare hasta que se termine solo va algo lento con todas mis obligaciones entre otras cosas, espero te guste este capítulo.**

 **MurderW. : Me alegra que te guste mi historia y aquí ay una actualización el Rinnegan ira apareciendo más adelantes por el momento solo el Mangekyō aparecerá debes en cuando.**

 **Yami el dragón negro: no sé qué hará Ginny pero no abra una Ginny oscura eso lo aseguro espero este capítulo te guste aunque no sea mucho hasta la próxima.**

 **Neah Walker 17: ya me conseguí un Beta así que espero que a partir de este capítulo la ortografía mejore y sobre lo del harem aun no estoy seguro como se desarrollara pero definitivamente no se olvidaran de Harry no sé si abra lemon pero si lo hay puede a ver algo de fem/fem pero no hasta el punto que tú dices espero disfrutes este capítulo hasta la próxima.**

 **WildBoy: Aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo amigo espero te guste y comentes tu opinión sobre el- Hasta la proxima**

 **Antes de empezar les quiero dejar como diferenciar lo que digo yo, lo que piensan y lo que hablan**

 **[Sin definir si tienen ideas dejen review] esto es algo que digo yo**

 **(Alguien hizo enojar a un mago muy poderoso) pensamiento individual o de un conjunto de personas.**

 _ **Parsel- "Hola**_ **"**

 **Fénix- "Hola"**

 _ **Lady Hogwarts (es el castillo y si tendrá conciencia**_ _ **)**_

 **En el capítulo anterior:**

 _Harry suspiraba y se levantaba de su asiento. — Dejemos algo en claro director, los Dursley jamás fueron mi familia ni lo serán y no hubo ningún malentendido, me maltrataron y me tuvieron como su elfo domestico por 5 años de mi vida y no pienso aguantarlos ni un segundo más. Ahora, los Delacour, son los que considero mi familia y eso no cambiara. Pero lo más importante, no intente usar a mi madre en esto porque lo que dijo es una mentira, hice una visita más al banco luego de que usted se fuera y leí una copia de su voluntad que dejaron en la bóveda familiar y dice claramente que jamás debí estar con los Dursley. — Dijo Harry bastante molesto y cerró los ojos por si su_ _ **Sharingan**_ _respondía a sus emociones._

— _Ahora si me disculpa tengo equipaje que hacer y una carta que enviar informando que quizás Sirius me acompañe a Francia— Sin esperar respuesta del director salió de su oficina camino a la sala de Ravenclaw._

 **[Dos días después de la reunión con Dumbledore.]**

Se veía a Harry caminando hacia el expreso de Hogwarts mientras que ocasionalmente se detenía a saludar a algunos de sus compañeros de casa. Al subir al tren, aparentemente sin equipaje ya que le había pedido a uno de los prefectos que lo encogiera por él, así luego simplemente tendría que tocarlo con la varita y volvería a su tamaño normal.

Camino hacia el último vagón del tren para luego meterse en uno de los últimos compartimientos vacíos, donde saco su baúl de su bolsillo volviéndolo a su tamaño normal para tomar un libro de runas antiguas ya que había terminado todo el material de segundo año y quería empezar a ver que electivas tomaría el año siguiente.

 **[Time skip: 2 horas después.]**

Harry seguía leyendo el libro pero esta vez también se lo veía con un lápiz muggle haciendo algunas anotaciones en el libro, no podía esperar a que el viaje terminara para quitarse el glamour que tenía pareciendo un niño pequeño y frágil como al parecer Dumbledore quería q pareciera. Mientras seguía absorto en su lectura escucha que alguien abre la puerta y al ver a una cabeza roja junto a otros dos leones que no conocía dio un suspiro de fastidio.

Cerró el libro sin molestarme en marcar la página ya que al tener una memoria casi perfecta recordaría sin problemas donde había quedado.— Que quieres Weasley? Estoy algo ocupado por si no lo notaste— Decía haciendo un gesto hacia el libro a mi lado.

Poniendo una estúpida sonrisa, él y sus compañeros entran en el compartimiento como si nada, sin siquiera pedir permiso. — Hola Harry sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo pero si me dieras otra oportunidad podríamos ser buenos amigos, así que porque no dejas ese estúpido libro, ya estamos de vacaciones no hace falta que sigas fingiendo ser un ratón de biblioteca como el resto de esos inadaptados de tu casa. Y ponte a jugar un partido de ajedrez con nosotros, si no sabes jugar puedo enseñarte y también podemos hablar de Quidditch, créeme es el mejor deporte del mundo y puedo enseñarte como jugarlo ya que seguro no debes saberlo por crecer con esos muggles — Decía volviendo a su tono de arrogancia habitual.

Harry se estaba cabreando, lo cual era difícil de hacer, pero parece que esta comadreja al igual que el hurón albino, tenía una habilidad especial para hacerlo enojar. — Haber si entiendo Weasley, vienes a mi compartimiento, entrando sin siquiera tocar la puerta, eso muestra los pocos modales que tienes, y no solo eso sino que vienes pidiendo una segunda oportunidad para ser mi amigo, y lo primero que haces es insultar a cada uno de mis compañeros de casa e insinúas que solo finjo estudiar en la escuela para encajar con ellos; y debo ponerme a perder el tiempo contigo y tus amigos, que además se invitaron a mi compartimiento sin siquiera pedirlo. Cuida tus siguientes palabras Weasley no te conviene hacerme enojar— Decía con una cara bastante seria y hacia centellar mis ojos esmeraldas lo cual intimidaba un poco a la gente cuando lo hacía ya que eran del mismo color que la maldición asesina.

Los amigos que habían venido con Weasley parecía que eran los más inteligentes, ya que al ver centellar mis ojos se habían alejado un poco, pero parece que la comadreja no había captado el mensaje ya que como si nada tomo un asiento frente al mío. — WoW relájate compañero, como dije no hace falta que sigas fingiendo seguramente el sobrero se equivocó en su elección, ya está demasiado vieja esa reliquia, tu deberías estar en **Gryffindor** como tus padres y tus abuelos, porque no hablas con el director estoy seguro que podría hacer una excepción y ponerte en la casa que perteneces — Decía con una amplia sonrisa arrogante en el rostro.

Harto de ver esa sonrisa en su rostro tomo mi varita, y mucho antes de que cualquiera de esos tres pudiera parpadear ya la tenía en la yugular de la comadreja. — Malas noticias Weasley elegiste mal tus palabras y agotaste la poca paciencia que tenía. Vamos a ver si entiendes algo, no insultes a Trevor **[para los que no recuerden es el nombre que le di al sobrero seleccionador]** no es ninguna reliquia es uno de los artefactos mágicos creados por los fundadores y su función es elegir la casa en base a los rasgos y valores que más poseas de uno de los fundadores, en mi caso en particular poseía todos los rasgos por igual, simplemente elegí **Ravenclaw** ya que me encanta el conocimiento por un lado y no tengo prejuicio por ninguna casa al igual q la mayoría de los **Ravenclaw,** si elegía **Gryffindor** estaba obligado a odiar a **Slytherin** simplemente porque la mayoría de la casa los odia pensando que son magos oscuros, si elegía **Slytherin** no podría juntarme con ningún **Gryffindor** porque pensarían que soy un mago oscuro. Para tu noticia Weasley no por ser un **Slytherin** eres obligatoriamente un mago oscuro, no todos los mortifagos eran **Slytherin,** un ejemplo de ello era mi abuela Dorea Potter nee Black, ella era una **Slytherin** sin embargo nunca fue mortifago es más murió luchando contra ellos y las noticias dicen que se necesitaron cerca de 50 mortifagos para matarla junto a mi abuelo y casi todos murieron en el intento, toma otro ejemplo **Peter Pettigrew** era un **Gryffindor** y fue un mortifago y el que traiciono a mis padres. Así que no importa en qué casa de Hogwarts estés si no las decisiones que tomas, esas son lo que definen quien eres. En otras palabras si no te quedo claro pertenezco a **Ravenclaw** y no pienso cambiarme de casa— Decía Harry algo molesto con la comadreja.

Antes de poder decirles que se fueran, la puerta se abre y se ven 3 personas fuera arrastrando su baúl, dos chicas y un chico, que eran Daphne, su amiga Tracey Davis y si no mal recordaba el chico moreno era Blaise Zabini. Daphne es la que decide hablar — Hola Harry veníamos a ver si había espacio para sentarse pero parece que ya está ocupado— Decía Daphne de forma tranquila.

Harry se acerca y toma el baúl de Daphne. —No te preocupes tú y tus amigos son bienvenidos estos chicos ya se iban — Decía mirándolos con una mirada q decía q no estaba a discusión y dos segundos después ya se habían ido. — Prefiero la compañía de ustedes tres a la de ellos así que pasen y pónganse cómodos— Decía mientras acomodaba el baúl de Daphne y volvía a sentarse en su asiento y los miraba a los tres.

—Y Bien conozco a Daphne y seguro que ustedes saben quién soy, así que porque no se presentan— Pidió Harry al resto de los ocupantes.

Los otros tres ocupantes se presentaron y comenzaron una pequeña charla contando como había sido su año hasta el momento entre otras cosas, hasta que Daphne miro a Harry y le pregunto.

—Harry y que tienes pensado hacer en estas vacaciones de invierno? Escuche por ahí que el director quería llevarte con tus parientes para navidad— Preguntaba la rubia algo curiosa por lo que haría ya que tenía entendido por una charla q tuvieron hace unas semanas que no se llevaba bien con sus parientes.

Harry la miro con una sonrisa. —Los rumores al parecer vuelan en Hogwarts, sí, nuestro querido director quería que volviera con ellos, pero le deje en claro que eso no pasaría así que en cambio iré a Francia a pasar la navidad con una amiga y su familia que fue donde me estuve quedando los últimos meses antes de ir a Hogwarts, **[tengan en cuenta que aún no le conto a Daphne que tiene una novia ya que apenas se están haciendo amigos quizás se lo cuente al final del año]** posiblemente Sirius me acompañe pero aún no lo sé. Y tu Daphne, que harás estas semanas de vacaciones?— Decía y luego preguntaba Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro contento de que estaría fuera de Hogwarts y de la mirada de cierto viejo manipulador.

Daphne lo miró mientras estaba sentada a su lado y decidió contestar. — Pasare navidad en casa con mi familia y posiblemente asistiremos a la fiesta de navidad del Ministerio como hacemos todos los años. Por no mencionar que quizás deba lidiar con cierto Huron por el contrato de matrimonio "supuestamente valido", por el cual intentara tener avances como el intento en el tren a principio de curso, pero estoy segura de que puedo manejarlo.

Harry frunció el ceño y luego suspiro sabiendo que probablemente tenía razón con respecto al hurón pero eso no significa que tuviera que gustarle, de repente sonrió sintiendo como el hurón se acercaba al compartimiento y pensó porque no darle un susto para que moleste. — No creo que tengas que lidiar con el hurón después de todo hay un dicho muggle que dice "no dejes para mañana lo que puedes hacer hoy" —

Antes de que preguntaran a que se refería se abre la puerta del compartimiento y se ve al Huron con sus dos gorilas detrás.

Harry le da una mirada aburrida. — Que quieres Malfoy? aquí no eres bienvenido y yo que pensaba que este viaje podía pasar tranquilo—

Malfoy le dio su característica mirada arrogante. —Cállate Potter solo vine por mi prometida ya que debe sentarse con gente de su clase no un media-sangre como tú—

Antes de que Harry se dignara a responder fue Daphne la que respondió. —No iré a ningún lado contigo Malfoy, estoy con mis amigos así que vete con tus dos gorilas a molestar a otra persona— Daphne lo miraba muy enojada.

Malfoy estaba a punto de darle una bofetada pero su mano fue tomada por la de Harry y sin esfuerzo lo tomo de la camisa y lo estrelló contra la pared en frente al compartimiento. — Creo que no lo entendiste Malfoy, aquí no eres bienvenido y Daphne no ira contigo a ninguna parte así que toma a tus gorilas y sigan su camino. Y una cosa más espero no enterarme de que has molestado a Daphne durante las vacaciones o te ira muy mal— Decía mirándolo a los ojos y activando por un momento **Mangekyō Sharingan** dejando que Malfoy lo vea mientras giraba violentamente.

Momentos después se veía a Malfoy corriendo con sus gorilas hacia otra parte y Harry regresó a su lugar en el compartimiento cerrándolo luego de entrar. — Sabes Daphne, tengo el presentimiento de que él no te molestara ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros al menos hasta que volvamos a la escuela— Decía Harry con una sonrisa mientras volvía a su libro de runas como si nada hubiera pasado.

El resto del viaje fue tranquilo con algunas pequeñas charlas pero no mucho más.

 **[Algunas horas después,** **estación de King's Cross.]**

Al llegar a la estación Harry baja junto con Daphne y sus amigos para luego despedirse de ellos mientras buscaba a Sirius entre la multitud, hasta que lo ve cerca del muro que se usa para pasar a la parte Muggle.

— Por fin te encuentro Sirius, así que dime, que planeas hacer en navidad, te unirás a mí en Francia o tienes otros planes? — Preguntaba Harry mientras veía a la gente a atravesar la barrera.

Sirius mira a Harry y revuelve su cabello con su mano. — Lo siento cachorro tengo asuntos que arreglar de La Casa Black por mi tiempo en Azkaban, y pienso buscar a un viejo amigo que llevo tiempo sin ver, así que no podre acompañarte para Navidad. Pero si está bien contigo puedes venir tú y la familia Delacour a pasar año nuevo conmigo en la casa en la que me instalaré en cuanto haga los arreglos pertinentes— Decía Sirius con una sonrisa.

Harry le da un último saludo a Sirius antes de tomar su baúl y caminar a través de la barrera hacia la parte Muggle de la estación, y pasando entre la multitud sale de **King's Cross** hacia un callejón, y luego de asegurarse que nadie lo seguía activo su **Mangekyō Sharingan** y con un último vistazo al callejón desapareció en el vórtice característico de su **Kamui.**

 **Bueno mis amigos y amigas aquí tienen otro capítulo de este fic espero les guste, lo corte aquí al capítulo para no acelerar mucho la historia, ya en el próximo capítulo será dedicado a las fiestas de navidad en Francia y año nuevo con Sirius espero tenerlo listo pronto, que lo disfruten**

 **Espero les agrade y espero sus comentarios. Hasta la próxima.**

 **Atte.: Kaminari no megami**


End file.
